Starlight
by Mandy Mae
Summary: Addy, the trickster, Lily, the studious one, Amelia, the sweetheart, Maddi, the popular one, Remus, the bookworm, Sirius, the rebel, James, the showoff, Peter, the oddball, they have nothing in common, except they're all brave enough to be Gryffindors
1. A Wish Upon A Star

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Marauders or anything you recognize. I also do not own these songs. Maybe is from the musical Annie which we are doing in school. (I'm Hannigan not Annie) and When You Wish Upon A Star is from Disney's Pinocchio.

"_Starlight, Star bright, first star I see tonight…._

_I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight"_

A small girl of three sat on a cot near a large window. She had tangled long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, the kind that could show her whole past. The kind that if you looked into them, you could see the depths of her soul, like reading a book. She sat in a room with cots lining both walls. The room smelt heavily of mothballs and rotten cheese. The beds were filled with sleeping children of all ages, of all sizes and all backgrounds. The only thing all these children had in common was they were all orphans. Addison Mae was the smallest, the youngest here. The babies and toddlers were kept elsewhere. A different, happier place. Addy stared out at the small alley, Diagon Alley. She looked at the shops, at the families at the happy people. She diverted her attention back to the sky, looking and searching for a shooting star. She closed her eyes and wished. She wished for the one thing she had wished for every night for as long as she could remember. She sang her lullaby, the song her mother sang to her, in the only memory she still had of her.

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you_

_If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do_

_Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing_

_Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true_

"Bull shit" Addy said singing the song to herself for the thousandth time. She was nine now. She had gotten used to orphan life. The room still smelt of mothballs and rotten cheese and the best were still lumpy and moldy, but Addy supposed the human body can adapt to anything. Addy looked over at the clock. It was five thirty. Addy put on her cloak and went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for the other orphans.

"Don't give me that misunderstood looked!" said Mrs. Crouch, throwing a pail at the small girl. "You have breakfast duty, and it's your own fault. If you hadn't thought it would be funny to steal the minister of magic's wig and place it on the flagpole you wouldn't be doing this."

Addy took the pail and walked out the door, trying to avoid another lecture about how she was supposed to show the minister of magic respect because he is the person who funds this organization and with out his money she would be on the street. She had heard it a thousand times. But the way she saw, at least the minister knew her name. She was the only orphan that he knew by name. He would know her walking down the street, she actually was someone. As she walked down the lane she saw a boy with messy jet-black hair and hazel eyes. He was running from a lady with long strait black hair and what looked like a long bread roll running down the street.

"James Potter you get back here this instant and apologize to your father."

The boy grabbed Addy as he ran by pushed her into the alley. He put a hand over her mouth before she could say anything and the two of them waited until the lady passed.

"Phew, I lost the hag," said the boy grinning largely.

"Hag!" said Addy outraged, "that's your mother you're talking about!"

"So" he said shrugging, "James, James Potter" he introduced sticking his hand out for her to shake.

Addy eyed the hand suspiciously before sticking her hand out to shake

"Ahh" James screamed as he shook her hand. "Ouch, what was that?"

Addy turned her hand to show a buzzer. "It works on the minister too," she said smirking, "I'm Addison by the way, but call me Addy, everyone does."

"Well if everyone does than I definitely will not. You need a nickname."

"No I don't," she protested.

"Yes you do buzz."

"Buzz?"

"Yes forever and always you will be known as Buzz!"

"Fine," she said turning to walk away.

"I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Doubtfully, technically I'm not allowed outside of the orphanage, I'm getting water now."

"It's settled then!" he said happily, "I'll meet you here everyday! Five forty five."

"Fine!" she said walking away, smiling to herself.

"See ya later mate," he said loudly as he walked back towards his house.

"Ya, later…. Mate," she said softly, "mate" she said again, "friend." She smiled and went to fill up her bucket of water.

Addy and James kept their promises. Everyday they met early to talk and scheme. The two found out a lot about each other. How they would both be starting Hogwarts in two years and how they both loved to play pranks. They shared ideas and became partners in crime, Buzz and James, Friends for life. But that was only half of their lives. When Addy turned ten she was allowed to go out around Diagon Alley. Mostly she hung out with Jennifer and Megan. She was friends with everyone older then her and idolized by the younger children. She held no fear in standing up to Mrs. Crouch, and she always knew just what to say to cheer anyone up. But she was constantly drowning in trouble. For example, on March 13th she was scrubbing the orphanage floors. She walked into the bedroom to see a small girl of three sitting on Addy's cot crying.

"That's my cot," she said sitting down next to the little girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Crouch just said the one at the end," she spit out quickly, embarrassed.

"It's ok" said Addy smiling brightly, "You new here?"

"My parents! They left me! I can't find them no more!" the girl cried.

"Shh, it's ok, listen here" Addy said giving the girl a hug and letting her sit in her lap. "Your parents will come for you sometime, I promise."

"What do you know about my parents?" the girl asked, her head in Addy's chest.

"I don't but I can dream," Addy whispered in the girls ear and began to sing softly…

_Maybe far away  
Or maybe real nearby  
He may be pouring her coffee  
She may be straighting this tie!  
Maybe in a house  
All hidden by a hill  
She's sitting playing piano,  
He's sitting paying a bill!_

_Betcha they're young  
Betcha they're smart  
Bet they collect things  
Like ashtrays, and art!  
Betcha they're good --  
(Why shouldn't they be?)  
Their one mistake  
Was giving up me!_

_So maybe now it's time,  
And maybe when I wake  
They'll be there calling me "Baby"...  
Maybe._

_Betcha he reads  
Betcha she sews  
Maybe she's made me  
A closet of clothes!  
Maybe they're strict  
As straight as a line..._

_Don't really care  
As long as they're mine!_

_So maybe now this prayer's  
The last one of it's kind...  
Won't you please come get your "Baby"_

_Maybe_

The girl was sitting up looking at Addy with a smile on her face. She gave her a hug before walking out of the room, turning briefly to utter a small, "Thanks." Addy smiled too, before turning back to her work.

A/N Ok that's the first chapter, please review so I can know whether or not it's worth to continue with this story! If you review I'm even thinking of posting a page with drawings of the characters.


	2. Robbing Gringots

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything! First song is It's a hard-knock life from the musical Annie! I also didn't write the Gringotts poem, but you should already know that. Ojala (I hope) is by Silvio Rodriguez, and since not everyone who is reading this can speak Spanish, underneath the Spanish version is the English version. The English version is not sighted because unwillingly, I was forced to translate it myself.

It's the hard-knock life for us!  
It's the hard-knock life for us!  
'Steada treated,  
We get tricked!  
'Steada kisses,  
We get kicked!  
It's the hard-knock life!  
Got no folks to speak of, so,  
It's the hard-knock row we how!  
Cotton blankets,  
'Steada of wool!  
Empty Bellies  
'Steada of full!  
It's the hard-knock life!  
Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n?  
Don't it seem like there's never any light!  
Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?  
It's easier than puttin' up a fight.  
No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!  
No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!  
No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy!  
From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!  
Ohhhh!  
Empty belly life!  
Rotten smelly life!  
Full of sorrow life!  
No tomorrow life!  
Santa Claus we never see  
Santa Claus, what's that?  
Who's he?  
No one cares for you a smidge  
When you're in an orphanage!  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
It's the hard-knock life for us  
they spit at me when I pass

Cuz I'm in a lower class  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life  
It's the hard-knock life!

Three girls sat on the rocks at the edge of the street. They sang to keep themselves occupied, they didn't have anything better going for them. The two older girls sat farther back by the street watching as the younger one danced on her rock. Addy Mae was quite a character. She raised her voice and danced faster. The two older girls dropped out and shook their heads at the nine year old. People were starting to turn their heads and look at her on the street. Addy smiled. That was just the reaction she wanted. She went faster. Making her steps quicker. Then, in a flash she lost her footing and went tumbling down into the melting march snow.

Stifled laughter came from the street. Addy tried to pull her up from the rocks. Pain emerged from her leg and she plopped back down. She had been hurt before. This had nothing on some of her other falls. She tried to heave up again. And failed. She wiped the small tear that was forming in her eye away. She didn't cry. Her two friends ran over to her.

"Addy! Oh my gosh are you all right" the taller of the two girls asked, rushing over. She had black hair tied up messily in a knot. Her name was Jennifer.

"Yeah I'm fine" Addy lied. She started to try and support her weight on her leg. She collapsed on the sand and was rewarded by a mouth full of sand.

"Yeah right." Said her other friend, Megan. Between the two of them they picked up the younger girl and supported her on their back. Despite Addy's protests they led her to Jennifer's mothers robe shop.

"I'm really ok, honestly it doesn't matter it'll heal by itself. I'll be ok. Just drop me please! Bloody hell! Leave me alone I don't need help."

"Well, I thought I heard your colorful little mouth." Said the plump figure of Madam Malkin.

Mandy scowled. "It's not that little."

"Do you own I mirror?" said Megan.

"Megan" scolded Mrs. Malkin. But it was true. Even for and ten year old, Addy was small, still wearing a 6X in clothes and an eleven in shoes.

"So what did you do to yourself today." Mrs. Malkin asked sincerely examining her leg. "This is broken, you're gonna need to see a healer."

"A healer?" asked Mandy, "How much is a healer?"

"I don't know, expensive though."

Mandy took off her shoe and counted her money. "Would three sickles and twelve knuts be enough?"

"No." said Mrs.Malkin shaking her head. Addy put her shoe back on and looked at the floor. Suddenly she had an idea. She jumped off of the table and onto her feet. A searing pain was felt as attempted to limp towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. Once inside she leaned against the merchandise to push her way towards the counter. People in line looked at her with mixed pity for her limp and anger for deliberately going in front of them in line.

"Mr. Potter!" she said to the man behind the counter.

"Yeah, what can I do for you little miss?" he asked leaning against the counter to be at her eye level.

"I'm not little," she stated for the second time that morning, "I need to see James."

"Who are you?" he asked

"A friend of a friend," she said.

"I'm sorry but James is asleep."

"Could you just go and tell him that a friend of friend is here, I'm sure he'll get up."

Mr. Potter went upstairs, still not believing the little girl. Five minutes later James Potter skipped down the stairs followed by his confused father.

"You go back to bed after our meetings?" Addy scolded hit him playfully.

"Of course!" he said laughing "I need me beauty sleep."

"I second that," she said laughing

"So what did you need me for?" asked James getting to the point.

"I need your help."

"With what?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

Addy pointed to the bank, Gringotts.

"I need money," she said.

"Ok, I'll lend you some," he said.

"No, I will not take someone's money. I'm going to earn it, I will steal, but I will not borrow. Stealing is, in a way, earning."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?' he asked.

"Just make a distraction in the lobby of Gringotts, I'll take it from there."

The two walked out of the store and towards the bank. Addy balanced her weight by leaning on James. As the two entered Addy looked up at the door. There in big letters was written-

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there_

Addy shuddered at the thought of what could be under there. Addy parted with James and made her way towards the counter suddenly an expolsion was heard and she took off. She jumped onto a small cart and watched as she whizzed past vault after vault. Suddenly it occurred to her that she did not know how to stop. Just as the thought came to her she felt the cart lunge to a hault in front of vault 713. She saw a large figure aproaching her. It was cloacked in a black robe and a mask. It was speaking in a low, incomprehinsible hissing noise. She crouched down and made herself as small as possible. The figures grew closer.

"It'ssss here master," said the figure to something it apeared to be holding.

"Thank you, Tom.." said a small figure in the mans arms.

"No, thank you Grindelwlad… Thanks to you, I am immortal… however, without that, you are not goodbye, master… It's my turn to be the best… and I will not fail as you did…. I'm the master now…"

"Tom," the figure stuttered in fear.

"I am not Tom, I am Lord Voldemort! The undisputed dark lord" the man pulled out a knife and stuck it into the small creature before casting him aside. The man smirked and turned around before leaving the way he came.

It took a moment for Addy to regain composture enough to get what she came here for. She turned and looked at vault 713. There was nothing in there but a small package. That would do her no good. She turned and looked at the next vault, 711. It was full to the top with gold. She was sure they wouldn't mind if she took a few. Addy walked up to the vault. She stuck her fingers in between the bars to grab some gold. Her finger moved a little to the right side, hitting against the bars. In a flash she found herself inside the vault. She ran to the bars and gripped them, shaking them forcfully, but nothing helped. Finally she sunk to the floor. She leaned against the wall and gripped onto her knees. A small tear trickled down her cheek. _So this is how it's going to end. _she thought

_Ojalá que las hojas no me toquen el cuerpo cuando caigan  
para que no las puedas convertir en cristal.  
Ojalá que la lluvia deje de ser milagro que baja por me cuerpo.  
Ojalá que la luna pueda salir sin mi.  
Ojalá que la tierra no te bese los pasos.  
_

**(TRANSLATION-)**

_I hope the leaves don't hit my body as they fall,_

_So that they won't be able to transform into cristal_

_I hope by some miracle, the rain can reach down to me_

_I hope the moon won't come out without me_

_And that the earth will not kiss your steps_

Suddenly, a noise came from down the hall. Addy jumped up and hid behind an excepioally large pile of gold, taking a chance to slip about twenty of them into her pocket. The voices came nearer, their footsteps echoing with her heart. Addy was unsure of what she wanted. If they came here, there was a big chance she would get caught, what then? But if they didn't come here, then what? She would die here, die slowly of stravation, and of boredom, if that was possible. As fate would have it, the people took a sharp turn to land themselves right in front of vault 711. There was a lady and two boys. The lady was absentmidedly puffing away at her cigarette while eyeing the goblin suspiciously. The younger of the two boys had a look of distaste on his face and if it wasn't for her current situation Addy would have burst out laughing because his overall look was that of someone who had just eaten an exceptionally sour lemon. The elder however, was the one that captivated Addy's attencion. He was leaning against the cart that Addy had taken down here with a look of boredom on his face. There was also something else. He seemed as if he could not stand the people he was with, which Addy could understand having only just met these people and already had a great dislike of them.

The goblin walked up to the vault and unsealed it with his fingers. It was now or never, she thought. Addy crept over towards the door. Just as she was about to sneak out the older boy took sight of her. Trying to keep calm she placed a finger to her lips. The boy just shrugged and looked back at his parents. Addy crept down the hallway.

"Hey!" came a suddenly noise directed at Addy. Addy didn't stop to find out who it was she just took off running as fast as her hurt leg would alow her. She chanced a glance over her shoulder to see if her pursuer had followed her and in that instant, she slammed into something solid. She turned and looked at a blonde boy sprawled against the floor.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, she glanced over her shoulder again to see that she was not being followed. Two adults came over to check on the children, she assumed they were the boy's parents.

"Let me help you up," said Addy sticking out her hand for the boy to pull up. However, just as she tried to pull up, she felt her leg crash underneath her.

"You know, the poin tof the hand thing is so that I come up, not you go down," he said. Addy turned to appoligise to find the boy chuckling merrily.

"Remus, Remus Lupin," he said sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Addison, or Addy Mae," she said returning his hand.

The two adults finally reached the children sprawled on the floor.

"What happened?" asked the man giving his son a hand up. Remus recounted the story from his point of view before turning to Addy and asking-

"What were you running from anyway?"

"My brother," Addy lied cooly, "I'm supposed to meet him on the street so if it would be too much trouble could you poin tme in the right direction?"

"Nonesense, we are going there right now you can come with us," said the lady kindly giving Addy an arm up forever, just as she left her on her only feet she tettered and fell. "whats the matter with your leg?"

"Nothing," Addy lied.

"Let me see it," Mrs. Lupin said bending down to look at it. "It's broken.'

"So I've heard," muttered Addy.

"I can fix this!" she took out her wand and tapped it before giving Addy a hand up. Miraculously, she felt no pain whatsoever.

"Wow," she muttered, vowing to herself then and there that the moment she entered Hogwarts she would learn how to heal a broken bone.

"How did you get that?" asked Mr. Lupin with a tone of concern.

"Playing quiditch," Addy lied beginning to wonder if she was ever going to tell these people something that was remtoly true.

"Well, those brooms can be dangerous," Mr. Lupin said chuckling as they made their way towards the cart.

"Do you play any Quiditch?" Addy asked Remus.

"Not much, I live to close to the muggles, but I love to watch!" he answered

"What's your favorite team?"

"Chudley Canons," he answered simply.

"Aw, Remmy you have a lot to learn about fashion, red clashes with blonde hair. My friend James supports the Chudley Canons and I always tell him orange makes him look like halloween. I don't think orange really goes with any color hair except maybe brown. Me? I support the Wimbourne Wasps. They have Ludo Bagman. I met him once," she bragged proudly puffing out her chest.

"Really what did you say?" asked Remus

"Not much, actually he didn't talk much at all. Card Board Cut Outs don't tend to talk."

"Oh, you met a card board cut out of him! That doesn't count!"

The four people piled into the gringotts cart and made their way back up to bank. Once they were inside, Addy felt well enough to start conversation back up.

"So when are you starting Hogwarts?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if I will go to Hogwarts," he said, with an aparent air of self pity.

"Why?" asked Addy

"He's looking at other options," Mr. Lupin said with a tone that specifiacally told Addy it was time to drop that subject.

"So where is your brother?" asked Mrs. Lupin

"Oh, well I'll go find him. Thanks for helping me, bye!"

"No, no dear don't be silly! We wouldn't let you wander around Diagon Alley alone. We'll stay with you until you find your brother," Mrs. Lupin assureed her.

Addy scanned the crowd and luckily, standing right out side of Quality Quiditch Supplies, was James Potter.

"James!" she called. He turned around to see where the voice was coming from. Seeing Addy standing by gringotts he ran over to meet her.

"Here he is Mrs. Lupin! This is my brother, James Mae," Addy said giving a look to tell him to play along.

"Oh, yup that's me Addy's brother, come on Addy mom and dad are looking for you inside the store," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her inside.

"Goodbye!" she called to the Lupins, "Thank you!"

Finally out of site James and Addy changed course and went to Florean Fortescue's Icecream Parlor.

"What do you want?" James asked her.

"No this time I'm asking you. I'm paying," she said showing him the twenty galleons she had stolen from vault 711.

"Wow!" said James "that's more than my month's allowance!"

"I know!" she said with a huge smile

"I can't believe you robbed Gringotts!" James said grinning largly

"Not so loud!" Addy scolded grinding her teeth

"Why? No one would believe you anyway?"

"I guess."

After icecream the two children went there seprate ways. Addy went back to the orphanage, thinking of the boy with sandy hair and why he wasn't going to Hogwarts, but more importantly where was he going?

N/A: wow that was long (for me) so what do think? review!


	3. Ballroom Beauty

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. It is property of J.K Rowling. Except the songs. Can you Feel the Love Tonight is by Sir Elton John and all the other songs are by the all might red neck country singer Toby Keith.

Addy couldn't sleep. She had been up for hours just sitting thinking. She could tell James that she was fine with stealing this money. She could lie it off that she didn't have a conscious, but she couldn't lie to herself. And right now, she hated herself. She hated herself for everything. She hated herself for being a thief and liar. Outside a bell chimed three times. Addy got up out of bed and crept down the stairs for some water. As she approached the kitchen she heard voices. One she identified right away as that of Mrs. Crouch. The other however, was a mystery. It was male, coarse and hard.

"No, that's final, if your not willing to pay the 200 galleons up front, we are not performing!" he said slamming the door behind him.

The next sound was foreign to Addy. Mrs. Crouch sunk down into her chair and began to cry. Tears filled her eyes. Addy walked over to her, unsure of what she should do. She put her arm around Mrs. Crouch.

"It's ok, Mrs. Crouch. What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, Addy, it's you. The band, they dropped out! I've never had to pay for a band before!"

"What for?" Addy asked.

"Every year, the Malfoy's hold a charity ball for the orphanage. That's where we get over 45 of our funds! How can we survive with out it!" she sputtered out before going back into hysterics.

"I can sing," Addy suggested.

"Don't be silly you're much to young, what are you now 8?"

"Mrs. Crouch, I'm almost eleven!"

"Well, can you sing?" she asked looking Addy in the eye.

"Yes," said Addy, not only trying to make Mrs. Crouch believe her but herself as well.

"Well then, you have a job," she said smiling

----------------------------------time break-----------------------------------------------

April 26th. That was the day of the Charity ball. Addy was in her room surrounded by fellow orphans Jennifer, Megan, and Hestia.

"No, that's too plain!" Hestia complained looking at the outfit that Jennifer and Megan were picking out for Addy.

"Is my opinion completely useless! I don't care about clothes!" Addy said loudly as she tried to push her way into the circle the three girls had made around her outfit as they argued over what Addy was going to wear.

"But that's the best we have!" protested Megan.

"Ooh! Maybe we could layer this shirt over this one to give it a more royal appeal!" said Hestia.

"I still think she should be in purple! Purple is a royal color! I read about it in all my books!" said Jennifer.

"But Addy doesn't look good in purple! Blue is more her color!" Megan said.

"Girls!" said Mrs. Crouch walking into the room; "I have a surprise for our lady of the hour!"

The three girls squealed and Addy rolled her eyes walking over to Mrs. Crouch and sitting on the bed next to her. Mrs. Crouch opened up a box to show a dress.

The dress was white on the top portion with little embroidery of gold. The skirt of the dress was deep red with a hem of white. It was sleeveless and went all the way to the floor.

Addy just stood there, holding the dress open mouthed.

"Well, go get it on," Mrs. Crouch snapped, "The ball in two hours and we have to be there early. Girls," she added turning to Megan, Jennifer, and Hestia, "I'm entrusting you to her hair and make-up. Living with her since she was three, I have come to realize that Addy here has no talent when it comes to personal hygiene."

Addy chuckled to herself as she put the dress over her head. It fit perfectly. She turned to look in the mirror before being grabbed by Jennifer.

"Oh no you don't. You can't look into that mirror until we are done with you," she said as she sat Addy down on the bed.

For the next forty-five minutes Addy had to endure her friends as they made her up perfect. They applied red lipstick and a gold glitter eye shadow.

"Where did you get that?" Addy asked looking at their never-ending pile of make-up and hair products.

"Ask no questions and I'll tell no lies," Megan said putting her finger to her lips. It was unspoken but well known through out the orphanage that stealing was just another part of life.

Finally the girls were done and Addy was able to go look at her reflection. Her hair was crimped and the top layer was pulled back. A layer of gold glitter shimmered above her eyes, and her small lips were a deep red from the make-up. Her previously freckled face was clear of all blemishes after the mountain of cover-up the girls had applied to it. But something wasn't right. Addy looked into the mirror and felt like she wasn't seeing herself.

"Oh Addy! You look so beautiful!" said Hestia giving her friend a hug around the middle.

"Hestia!" scolded Megan "You'll wrinkle the dress!"

"Goodbye!" said Jennifer, "You'll tell us about it when you get back right?"

"Of coarse," Addy assured them, stealing one last glance at the stranger in the mirror before walking out the room and down the steps into the kitchen.

"Oh, you look so pretty!" Mrs. Crouch said, "Now come, hurry, we need to go."

Mrs. Crouch walked up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder, stood in the fireplace and yelled "Malfoy Manor" before disappearing in a flash.

Addy's eyes widened. She had never traveled by floo powder before and had no idea how to do it. Copying what she had seen Mrs. Crouch do, she grabbed a handful of powder and eyed the fire suspiciously. _Here goes nothing _she thought stepping into the fire.

Surprisingly, it didn't burn, rather it felt cool, almost pleasant, except for the ash choking her. She through the powder on to the floor and yelled "Malfoy Manor!"

Suddenly, she felt herself spinning quickly. She had thought the carts at gringotts were sickening, that was nothing compared to this. Finally she felt herself hit the ground.

She looked around her. She was in a large house of some sort. It had a high ceiling and a winding staircase. On the top of the staircase was a boy about her age.

He eyed her suspiciously, and flirtatiously as he descended the stairwell.

"Do you have a name Miss?" he asked as he put his foot down on the last stair.

"Addison Mae. And yours?" she said coolly.

"Malfoy, Lucious Malfoy. Mae? I've never heard that last name before, are you from around here? Who from your family is coming, perhaps you have a cousin that I would recall?" he said shaking her hand.

"I'm not here for the party, I'm the singer," she said as though it should have been obvious.

"Oh" said Malfoy, withdrawing his hand quickly and holding it in his other as if he was attempting to rid it of infectious germs, "the _orphan._"

"Yes," she said, "the orphan." Addy suddenly found herself disliking this boy very much. "Now if you could just point me towards the stage I will be on my way."

Malfoy pointed towards the ballroom and Addy left him without looking back.

Addy walked onto the stage and started setting up. Around 6:30 people started piling in. Addy sat backstage, chancing a peak around the curtain every so often to see how many people were there. At seven, dinner was served. Addy sat backstage, her stomach started to grumble so she went over to the buffet. She picked up a roll and began to eat it, when a spitball hit the side of her head.

"Sorry," came a voice from behind her. She turned around to find herself face to face with James Potter.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Me?" he said "I go to all the charity balls, my parents drag me along! What are you doing here?"

"I'm singing!"

"Really?" he asked, "That's awesome! Can I sing too?"

"No, well, I mean, I guess so, you can do a duet, just please take this seriously for my sake!"

"Did I hear someone say Sirius-ly?" said a boy with black hair popping up from the other side of the buffet table. He was strangely familiar to Addy.

"Yes, why?" asked Addy raising her eyebrow.

"Cuz, I'm Sirius Black! Sirius! Get it Sirius-ly?"

Addy rolled her eyes and walked back onto the stage.

"Just drop it," James said looking at the other boys hurt expression.

"Testing, testing," said Addy diverting everyone's attention to the top of the stage. "Hello, I'm Addy Mae and I'll be your entertainer tonight," Addy started wondering if she sounded as stupid to all the people as she did inside her head. "So for tonight's first dance, could I have Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy come onto the dance floor? Now, as a special thanks from me to them this dance is dedicated to them for their generosity to our cause."

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy came out onto the dance floor and Addy started her first song.

_There's a calm surrender_

_To the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world_

_Can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you_

_(Chorus)_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_There's a time for everyone_

_If they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope_

_Moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason_

_To the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager_

_Beats in time with yours_

_(Chorus)_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest?_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

The room burst into applause. Addy smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and everyone else. The orphanage truly appreciates your donations."

Addy started up the next song. As she was singing she noticed the boy with the lame, Sirius, coming closer.

I bet you've never heard ole Marshall Dillon say  
Miss Kitty have you ever thought of running away  
Settling down will you marry me  
If I asked you twice and begged you pretty please  
She'd of said Yes in a New York minute  
They never tied the knot  
His heart wasn't in it  
Stole a kiss as he road away  
He never hung his hat up at Kitty's place

Suddenly, the black haired boy, Sirius, jumped up and began to sing along.

(N/A it's bolded when it's Sirius singing and slanted when they are both singing)

**I should've been a Cowboy  
I should've learned to rope and ride  
Wearing my six-shooter riding my pony on a cattle drive  
Stealing the young girl's hearts  
Just like Gene and Roy  
Singing those campfire songs  
I should've been a cowboy**

I might of had a side kick with a funny name  
**Running wild through the hills chasing Jesse James**  
Ending up on the brink of danger  
**Riding shotgun for the Texas Rangers**  
Go west young man, haven't you been told  
**California's full of whisky, women and gold**  
Sleeping out all night beneath the desert stars  
**Dream in my eye and a prayer in my heart**

_I should've been a Cowboy  
I should've learned to rope and ride  
Wearing my six-shooter riding my pony on a cattle drive  
Stealing the young girl's hearts  
Just like Gene and Roy  
Singing those campfire songs  
I should've been a cowboy_

_I should've been a Cowboy  
I should've learned to rope and ride  
Wearing my six-shooter riding my pony on a cattle drive  
Stealing the young girl's hearts  
Just like Gene and Roy  
Singing those campfire songs  
I should've been a cowboy_

_I should have been a cowboy_

Yeah I should have been a cowboy.

Sirius and Addy took a bow, laughing and smiling. By now, the whole hall had started to dance along. James ran up onto the stage.

"Not fair! Why does he get to sing! I'm singing too!" he said, grabbing the mike.

"Fine!" said Addy.

(N/A: Alright normal is James, slanted is Addy, bolded is Sirius and bolded and slanted is All)

We talk about your work how your boss is a jerk  
_We talk about your church and your head when it hurts_  
**We talk about the troubles you've been having with your brother**  
About your daddy and your mother and your crazy ex-lover  
_We talk about your friends and the places that you've been_  
**We talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin **  
The polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
_And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes_  
**You know talking about you makes me smile  
_But every once in awhile_**

I wanna talk about me  
_Wanna talk about I_  
**Wanna talk about number one**  
Oh my me my  
_What I think_, **what I like**, what I know, _what I want_, **what I see**  
**_I like talking about you you you you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about me _**

**_I wanna talk about me  
_**  
We talk about your dreams and we talk about your schemes  
_your high school team and your moisturizer creme  
_**We talk about your nanna up in Muncie, Indiana**  
We talk about your grandma down in Alabama  
_We talk about your guys of every shape and size_  
**The ones that you despise and the ones you idolize**  
We talk about your heart, about your brains and your smarts  
_And your medical charts and when you start_  
**You know talking about you makes me grin**  
**_But every now and then_**

I wanna talk about me  
_Wanna talk about I_  
**Wanna talk about number one**  
Oh my me my  
_What I think_, **what I like**, what I know, _what I want_, **what I see**  
**_I like talking about you you you you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me  
_You**you_you_**you**you_you_**you**you_you_**you**you_you_**you _  
I wanna talk about me_**

**_I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me  
Oh me!_**

-------------------------- Time break ----------------------------

Addy walked up to her bedroom. Her feet ached from standing and singing all night. It was well past two in the morning and she was ready to fall in bed and crash. She and James had decided not to meet the next morning seeing as both of them wanted to sleep in. Sleep, however, was a blessing Addy was not going to be awarded with. As soon as she walked in she was bombarded with a thousand questions about the ball. It seemed as if all the girls had not slept waiting for her return. Addy sat on her cot and answered all the questions to the best of her ability. The sun was already up by the time Addy placed her head on her pillow and fell into a deep slumber.

N/A: this chapter is over! Yay! I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes but I'm on a laptop outside the terrace at my hotel in Mexico that I'm staying at while studying literature and a bunch of other stuff at the collage. Anyway, I am just popping this note to Joey, who helped me write this chapter (Just imagine a fifteen and a fourteen year old outside in a terrace in Mexico jumping up and down singing American songs on the top of their lungs and pausing every once and a while to type something. Also while getting yelled at by their fellow dorm mates.)


	4. Lilyflower

N/A: this chapter is going to have a point of view change- Lily's point of view. Through out the story there will be many point of view changes, it's really just the beginning that's mostly Addy.

Lily looked in the mirror one last time before heading down for breakfast. She had long red hair tied up in a high ponytail and bright green eyes. She was relatively tall and always stood straight making her seem even taller.

Lily sat down at the table across from her sister Petunia. Petunia gave her a look of disgust before turning back to her toast. Lily rolled her eyes. Petunia had always been jealous that Lily was smarter. She was her parents prized child and would be going to Oxford and winning a Nobel Peace Prize. Lily picked up a piece of toast and began to butter it when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Mrs. Evans went to get the door. Standing there was a lady with black hair pulled back into a tight bun. She was dressed in a green set of robes and had a peculiar hat on.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked.

Mrs. Evans moved out of the way to allow this stranger into her house.

"Now I am here to discuss matters of Ms. Evans schooling," she started

"Petunia is getting the additional help she needs from a private tutor," Mr. Evans began.

"Oh, dear no. Not Petunia, Lily! I have a place for her in my school, Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?" asked Lily, "I've never heard of Hogwarts before?"

"Of coarse you haven't. It's magic school and you Lily Evans, are a witch."

------------------------------------time break----------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans couldn't believe it. She was walking next to her transfiguration teacher on her way to by supplies for magic school.

Professor McGonagal took her to the heart of London. Lily began scanning the stores for somewhere you could buy cauldrons or magic wands. All the shops however, seemed relatively normal. The occasional magic trick shop was passed but Professor McGonagal didn't even glance twice at them. Finally they took a sharp turn in front of a pub, The Leaky Cauldron.

"Umm, Professor, I'm underage, I can't drink!" Lily stuttered.

Professor McGonagal just smiled and led her past the bar and to a small alley in the back. She tapped the bricks and an archway opened revealing a magical alley lined with shops of all shapes and sizes.

"Wow…" Lily whispered.

The two people made their way down the alley; they purchased her cauldron and her potions kit and her robes before heading to Flourish and Blotts. Flourish and Blotts was the largest bookstore Lily had ever seen. She bought her schoolbooks and couldn't help herself to buy a few other books for background reading.

"Alright, that's everything on your list except your wand," said Professor McGonagal, "I have a little business of my own to attend to. You'll be fine for a few minutes right?"

Without waiting for an answer Professor McGonagal turned in the other direction. Lily walked into Olivanders on her own. The shop was dusty and smelt bad. She walked up to the counter in search of a bell of some sort to ring for service. When she found nothing she decided maybe she was supposed to find one on her own. On random she picked up a wand from one of the boxes on the floor. She gave it a wave. Beautiful green sparks came from the wand. The sparks bonded together and transformed into a Lily flower landing on her head.

Applause was heard from behind her. She turned to see an old man standing behind the counter.

"Usually I say the wand picks the wizard but apparently that is not true here. Your first wand eh? Peculiar. Little Addy Mae was in here today and she went through nearly the entire shop before she found the one for her. Unicorn hair, 9 ¼ inches. But you, let me see," he said

Lily handed him her wand.

"Aw, willow, 10 ¼, nice for charms, very swishy," he said giving the wand an extravagant swish before handing it over to Lily. Lily paid and exited the shop quickly, so quickly, in fact that on her way out she ran into a black haired boy, literally.

"Hey watch where you're going!" yelled the greasy haired boy, sneering.

"Well, sorry," said Lily, "I'm Lily, Lily Evans." Lily stuck her hand out to shake.

"Severus Snape," he said, "Mudblood."

"Hey don't call her that!" said a boy with unruly black hair.

"Who's gonna make me?" asked Snape.

"Me."

"You and what army?"

The messy hair boy threw a punch square in the jaw of the greasy haired boy. Severus Snape stumble backwards before vanishing.

"James Potter, how many times have we been over this?" asked a blonde girl walking up to Lily and the boy, "No punching complete strangers for no apparent reason!"

"It wasn't for no reason, he called her a you- know-what!"

"A you-know-what! He wouldn't dare!" she looked over at Lily, "He didn't" she said looking over at Lily, who suddenly felt extremely stupid. "Don't listen to him! Not everyone thinks of you that way. I for one don't. I'm Addy by the way, Addy Mae."

Lily stuck her hand out again to shake and this time, Addy stuck her hand out in return.

"Ouch!" Lily said

"You still have that thing?" the boy asked wide eyed.

"Yup!" she said, "anyway you gotta name?"

"Yeah Lily Evans," she said messaging her hand.

"Sorry about the hand," said Addy, "it's all in good humor!"

"Anyway, I'm James Potter," said the boy, "And sadly I don't have a shocker," he said after noticing her eyeing his hand suspiciously.

Professor McGongal was suddenly seen pushing her way through the crowded streets towards the small band of children.

"Come on Lily, it's time to go. Who are these?" she asked pointing at Addy and James.

"Addy" said Addy sticking her hand out to shake the professor's.

"Ouch" said the professor.

"Works every time," she laughed.

"Well, if we were already in school that would be a detention, one hour of lines for you," Professor McGonagal scolded.

"Speaking of detention," said James, "does Hogwarts have a detention record, because if it does, I plan on breaking it!"

Professor McGonagal just rolled her eyes and led Lily away from the other students.

That night Lily's head spun thinking of everything new she had learned and wondering, if everyone was like James and Addy how she was ever going to fit in.

N/A: I'm sorry, short, kind of crappy chapter. But I promise they will go to Hogwarts next chapter!


	5. Sirius and the Siriusetes

N/A; This starts in another one of my beautiful Ocs perspective and changes with every thick line. I'm not yet dead is by Monty Python, it's a Spamalot song. We Go Together is from the mighty musical Grease.

"It won't close!" yelled a disgruntled eleven-year-old girl.

"Maddi! Do you have to pack your whole room!" screeched her mother, Marcie.

"Yes but it just wont fit!" she yelled jumping up and down on her suitcase.

"Here honey, sit on your suitcase and I'll zip it up." Maddi compelled.

Maddi sat on her suitcase. Suddenly she felt herself being launched from the top of the suitcase and coming in contact with the solid wall.

"Mother!" yelled the re-faced girl "what was that for?"

But her mom was unable to answer she was on the floor laugh clutching her gut laughing. Hahaha

Hahaha

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha

"Oh very funny boys!" yelled Mrs. Potter looking into her cereal at the flies now doing the backstroke passed the cheerios. (Cheerios is a trademarked brand name and is not in any way being reproduced for cash in the use of this story.)

The two Potter men were clutching onto the table to stop themselves from doubling over in laughter.

"It's not funny James! Now if I get one note from Hogwarts about you tormenting your teachers or causing any trouble…"

"I get it mom howler, now come on I don't want to be late for Hogwarts."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom where'd all the food go!"

"I just went grocery shopping yesterday what do you mean where did all the food go!"

"Mother! I have scarcely had anything to eat! I just had three eggs, five pancakes and three waffles! Do you want me to starve!"

Mrs. Lupin went over to her son laughing. She messed up his hair.

"I think you'll live."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum I'll be fine!" said an exasperated Lily Evans to her mother.

"Oh I know honey, you'll do great." Said Mrs. Evans smiling as she hugged her daughter one last time.

Lily picked up her heavy truck and lugged it up onto the train. She searched around for an empty compartment. She settled finally when she found one with only one girl in it.

"Can I sit in here?"

"That is between you and your Doctor, I quite honestly don't want to know whether or not your body is fully capable of sitting, as for may you sit in here, yeah go ahead." She answered without looking up from the magazine she was flipping through. Lily sat down. The two girls sat in silence for a while as the train started to move.

"So what's your name?" Lily asked.

"Maddi, Maddi McKinnon. You?" she said finally looking up from her book.

"Lily, Lily Evans."

"Evans? Never heard it before, are you muggleborn?"

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?"

"Well to some wizards it is, but not to me. I know muggleborns who have out shown the best purebloods and purebloods who cant even hold up a cauldron."

"What are you reading?"

"Teen Witch Weekly. Want to see?" Lily moved over next to Maddi and they spent the rest of the trip laughing over the funny robes and odd hair accessories the witches were adorned in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black walked down the aisle of the train. He was happy to be away from his parents. He searched for an empty compartment. Finally he found one with two boys sitting alone. He opened the door to find an air of awkward uncomfortable-ness.

"Can I sit here?" The two boys just shrugged in response and Sirius sat down opposite the sandy haired boy and next to the one with black hair that stuck up in a million directions.

"Hey I know you!" he said suddenly looking at the boy with sticking up black hair, "You're James from the party!"

"And you're Sirius!" James said in realization of who it was.

"Did I miss something?" asked the sandy-haired boy.

"We met at a party, who are you?" asked Sirius.

"Remus, Remus Lupin," he introduced sticking his hand out to shake the two boys hands.

"I'm James and that's Sirius," James said

Suddenly there came crash from outside the door and a small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes ran inside the compartment panting.

"If anyone asks, I was here the whole time," she said sitting down next to Sirius, "Hey Black, hey James, hey Remus." Remus opened his mouth wondering how she had known that. "I'm good with names, we met back at Gringotts in March."

"Oh yeah," said Remus, "How do you know them, wait let me guess, the party?"

"Yup," she answered before the compartment fell back in to an awkward silence.

Finally in an attempt to break the silence Addy turned to her right to face Sirius and asked, "Are you not yet dead?"

"What?"

"Are you not yet dead?"

"Yes…No…Maybe?" he answered confused.

"Well I'm not yet dead," said Addy confidently. Suddenly grinning James picked up on what she was doing. It was an old skit of there's.

N/A: this next part is written in script form because it's just so much that way.

James: Bring out your dead! Bring out your dead!

Sirius: Here's one.

Addy: I'm not dead!James: Here, he says he's not dead!

Sirius: Yes he is.

Addy: I feel happy. I feel happy.  
(sung)  
I am not dead yet  
I can dance and I can sing  
I am not dead yet  
I can do the Highland Fling

I am not dead yet  
No need to go to bed  
No need to call the doctor  
Cause I'm not yet dead.

All: He is not yet dead  
That's what the geezer said  
No, he's not yet dead  
That man is off his head  
He is not yet dead  
So put him back in bed  
Keep him off the cart because he's not yet dead.

(James mines hitting Addy on the head.)

Well now he's dead  
You whacked him on the head  
Sure, now he's dead  
It makes me just see red  
You are such a brute  
To murder that old coot  
You homicidal bastard, now he's really dead  
Who is the knave who put him in his grave  
And who needs to manage his anger?Sirius: My name is Lancelot  
I'm big, and strong, and hot.  
Occasionally I do  
Some things that I should not.

James: I want to be a knight  
But I don't like to fight  
I'm rather scared I may  
Just simply run away

Sirius: I'll be right with you  
Robin, through and through and through  
So stick with me  
And I'll show you what to doJames: We'll remain good chums  
You can teach me how to dance

Both: We're going to enlistJames: I'm RobinSirius: And I'm Lance

All: Oh we're off to war  
Because we're not yet dead  
We will all enlist  
As the Knights that Arthur led.Addy: I am coming too  
My name will be Sir Fred  
I'll be your musician  
Cos I'm not yet deadAll: Oh we're not yet dead  
To Camelot we go  
To enlist instead  
To try and earn some dough  
And so although  
We should have stayed in bed  
We're going off to war  
Because we're not yet dead

Addy: I am coming, too  
My name will be Sir Fred  
I'll be your musician  
'Cause I'm not yet deadSirius: To kill  
I will  
It gives me such a thrill

James: To sing  
And dance  
And keep an eye on Lance

ALL: We're going off to war  
We'll have girlfriends by the score

Addy: We'll be shot by Michael Moore!

ALL: Because we're not yet dead.

Remus clapped, laughing at the antics of the other three in his cart.

"How come you didn't join in?" Addy asked him.

"I can't sing," he said simply.

"No, everyone can sing. It's just like talking, only to a tune. Alright I'll start, but you better join in," Addy said.

"But then you'll just drop out and I'll wind up singing on my own like an idiot.

"Fine I promise I will not drop out to leave you sounding like an idiot," Addy spit into her hand and stuck it out for Remus to shake. Remus looked at her hand hesitantly before shaking it.

Addy: We go together like  
rama lama lama  
ke ding a de dinga a dong  
remembered for ever like  
shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom

Addy, Sirius and James: Chang chang chang-it-ty chang  
shoo-bop  
That's the way it should be  
Wha oooh yeah!

All: We're one of a kind  
Like dip di-dip di-dip  
Doo-bop a doo-bee doo

Our names are signed

Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy  
boog-e-dy

Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang  
shoo-bop

We'll always be like one  
Wa-wa-wa-waaa!

When we go out at night  
And stars are shinin' bright  
Up in the skies above  
Or at the high school dance  
Where you can find romance  
Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove

Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong

Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop

Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo

Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y

Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop

Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-y boom de boom

Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a de ding de dong

Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop

Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo

Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy

shoo-by doo-wop she-bop

Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom

Addy and James: A wop ba-ba lu-mop

Sirius and Remus: A wop bam boom

All: We're for each other like  
A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom  
Just like my brother is  
Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom

(Everyone ese drops out leaving remus singing alone):

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
We'll always be together  
Wha oooh yeah!  
We'll always, be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
A wop ba-ba lu-mop a wop bam boom!

Suddenly, Remus realized he was the only one singing.

"Hey!" he said, "What was that for? You promised!"

"I promised I wouldn't drop out and leave you sounding like an idiot."

"She has got a point," interjected Sirius, "You didn't sound like an idiot!"

"What he means is your good," Addy said "Think about that next time you're feeling shy."

"You know, we should make a band," said James, "We could be like, the Furious Four!"

"Why are we mad?" asked Remus

"I perfer Sirius and the Sirius-etes"

"No way," said Addy, "we should be the marooners!"

"Marooners? That's cheesy!" said Sirius

"How about the Marauders?" suggested Remus. James and addy nodded their heads in agreement, but sirius just grumbled-

"I like the Sirius-etes better."

For the rest of the train ride the four children exchanged anecdotes of their past experiences.

Just as the sun was setting, a large castle was seen on the horizon. Addy turned to look at it.

"Wow," she muttered, turning her attention away from the boys who were now discussing the most disgusting thing they had ever eaten.

Addy looked up into the sky and closed her eyes.

_Starlight, Star bright, first Star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish, I wish tonight. _

N/A: short if you exclude the songs but I'm going on a plane tomorrow so I can promise a long next entry!


	6. Sorting Hat

N/A: I still do not own any of this. I'm sorry that Hagrid's speech is not right. I just left it. Again I'm sorry but the only version I have on me is the Spanish one I bought in Mexico for references while writing this in Mexico.

Lily stepped off the train as it screeched to a stop at Hogsmade Station.

"Wow," she muttered looking at the sight of the castle on the horizon.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" said Maddi as she jumped off the train behind her.

"Yeah…."

In the distance a deep voice was heard beckoning the youngest students towards it.

"First years, first years!"

Maddi and Lily walked towards the voice. A large man with thick black hair and a matching beard was seen driving the students towards the lake.

"Maybe we have to swim to Hogwarts?" suggested Maddi.

However, as they approached the lake they saw about a half a dozen four person boats designed to take them up to the castle. The two girls sat in a boat along with a boy who vaguely reminded Lily of a rat.

"Four to a boat!" yelled the giant to a group who was trying to squeeze a fifth person in their boat.

Suddenly a group of four students came running up to the boats, panting, out of breath. Lily instantly recognized the first two as Addy and James. The other two were both boys. One had sandy blonde hair and the other had black locks that hung perfectly around his face. The three boys sat in a boat with another girl with chin length hair.

"Addy come on, sit over here!" called the boy with perfect black hair.

"Are you death!" she yelled back, "Four to a boat! Besides, I feel if I spend another minute with you boys my IQ will go drastically down, and James, you know I can't afford that. I'd like to have an intellectually stimulating conversation over here," she finished pointing at the boat where Lily, Maddi and the rat-faced boy were sitting.

"With that boy?" questioned the boy in the next boat. He had long blonde hair that was slicked back with an unnecessarily large amount of hair gel. "That boy looks like he has the mental capability of a five year old."

"Well, you should know first hand that if we were all as dumb as we look then it would be a medical miracle that you can walk and talk at the same time. Besides, I think this boy is charming." Lily suddenly felt that she liked this girl much more. She could have come up with something like that to say. Charming was the last word that came to her mind when she thought of this lump of a boy, and she could tell Addy thought on about the same lines.

"You know it was a good thing you sat over there. You and my blood traitor cousin can be best friends!"

"I think she has a very different idea of what a blood traitor is."

"Oh, now that you're away from mommy you hired her to talk for you. Tell me, does she think for you too?" the blonde haired boy said to Maddi.

"Since when does your opinion matter?" Addy snapped before Maddi could open her mouth.

"Since when does yours?" he snapped back.

"My opinion always matters!"

"Oh, aren't we arrogant?"

"Yes, we are."

"Who are you, some rich girl?" he asked, sneering.

"Don't you remember me, Malfoy? I'm Addy, the _orphan_."

"No you're not!" screeched the sandy-haired boy, "You said he's your brother!"

"You were listening Remus!" said Addy looking around at the boy.

"Everyone was listening! You too were shouting!" the black haired boy yelled.

"James, my best friend in the world," she said, "You get to explain this one!" James just rolled his eyes and turned to Remus. Addy sat down and the boats began to move.

"So, you must be the blood traitor," she said to Maddi, who simply nodded in response, "And I already know you're muggleborn, Lily right?" she asked turning towards Lily.

"Yeah"

"Cool, and I'm an orphan. We should start a club. The disgrace to the name of wizards club, or the Scum Club!" Addy dramatically placing her hand to her heart, "I pledge allegiance, to the dirt and the scum, that I am, and will remain the grime that dirties this perfect wizarding world." She then stood up to take a bow.

However, you are not supposed to stand up on boats. As soon as she stood up she could feel herself stumbling over, Lily stood up to help her balance herself. The result was that they both fell into the icy cold water.

Maddi screamed. Neither girl surfaced.

"I don't think they know how to swim!" yelled Remus.

Suddenly James stood up and jumped head first into the lake. He was actually quite relived. Having to go save these two meant he didn't have to explain anything to Remus just yet. He went under to find Addy trying to pull Lily out of a tangle of seaweed. He grabbed onto the girls body and help Addy pull her out of the water.

All three surfaced. Gasping for air, Lily and Addy were pulled back into their boat by Maddi while Sirius pulled James back into his boat.

"Thank you," Lily stuttered hugging Addy.

"Yeah, well, James did most of the work," she admitted, "Besides it was my stupid fault we fell in in the first place. I'm sorry I've just never been on a boat before! I didn't know we weren't allowed to stand."

The girls laughed. They discussed little oddities on the rest of their journey up to the Castle.

The giant, who's name turned out to be Hagrid, gave Addy and Lily his coat for the two of them to wrap up in. James, however, claimed he was fine, even though he was obviously shivering from head to toe.

Lily began to think maybe he was different than her first impression.

"He's kind of chivalrous," Lily whispered to Addy.

"Are we talking about the same James?" she asked, "Well, I guess he can be. He won't let anything hurt his friends," she added truthfully.

Professor McGonagall led the first years into the great hall. As they entered whispers were carried around the hall.

"What happened to you?" asked a boy at the Hufflepuff table.

Before Lily was able to answer, Addy yelled-

"We fell into the lake!" Professor McGonagall gave her a disapproving look. "No, it's true," she continued, "And I saw a giant squid!" Professor McGonagall just rolled her eyes. She grabbed a hat and placed it on a stool. Now it is time for your sorting.

Addy and Sirius exchanged a glance.

"Dragons, Dragons, Dragons!" they began to chant.

Lily rolled her eyes and listened to McGongalls speech. When she finished Addy and Sirius looked outraged!

"What! That's it?" yelled Sirius

"No Dragons!" yelled Addy

"That's rubbish! RUBBISH!" they both yelled.

Professor McGonagall glared at them but Professor Dumbledor looked as if he was about to laugh.

Professor McGonagall began to read the list of names.

"Black, Sirius"

Sirius walked up to the hat and placed it on his head.

Before the hat was able to say anything to him, Sirius began.

"Alright listen hat. Before you go yelling Slytherin, I have something to tell you. I do not belong in Slytherin. I have written a long list of reasons why I do not belong there and would be happy to recite them if you see any doubt and believe I should be in Slytherin"

"Boy," said the hat, "I wouldn't dream of putting you there,"

GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius took a bow and sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

"Narrisca, Black!"

Addy went up on her tiptoes to see over the other students, trying in vain to get a glimpse of this other Black. She wondered why Sirius hadn't mentioned her before. However, the hat answered that question for her a moment later.

SLYTHERIN!

"Bones, Amelia!"

A girl with short curly black hair stood up and made her way towards the stool. She sat down quickly on the stool, taking a deep breath before disappearing behind the hat.

A moment later the hat shouted-

GRYFFINDOR!

Crabbe, became a Slytherin followed by, Amos Diggory, a Hufflepuff, and then Edgecombe became a Ravenclaw.

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily took a deep breath. She walked up to the stool and put the hat on.

"Aye, Ms. Evans," Lily gasped out loud at the hat talking in her ear. "Yes I know your name, I can see into your deepest thoughts, and it's all written here. Some may question why you are not in Ravenclaw, but it's not for you, no, no you're much better suited for-

GRYFFINDOR!

"The world needs more heroes like you," the hat whispered to her as she took it off and went to sit across from Sirius.

"Gudgeon, Davy!"

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus walked up to the stool and put the hat on.

"Yes, my little wolf! I've heard of you! There's only one place for you-

GRYFFINDOR!

"Mae, Addison"

Addy ran up to the front and took a bow before placing the hat on her head. It fell way past her ears and supported itself on her shoulders.

"Addy Mae," the hat started.

"Ahh a talking hat!" Addy yelled, to everyone's pleasure out loud!

"Ahh a talking girl!" said the hat sarcastically.

"Hey don't get that attitude with me!"

"Wow, you'd be perfect in Slytherin!"

"No, no, no, don't go there with me patches! I'm Gryffindor so just shout Gryffindor so I can be on my way!"

GRYFFINDOR!

"Stupid hat," Addy muttered finding her seat next to Lily, who moved over so she could be across from Sirius.

"Malfoy, Lucius!"

The hat barely touched his head before it screamed-

SLYTHERIN!

"McKinnon, Madison!"

Maddi walked up to the stool and slipped the hat over her head.

"Complex person I have here, your family line would say Slytherin, but your mother, she was a Ravenclaw. I'm sorry to tell you that you didn't inherit her intellect, but you have her defiance."

GRYFFINDOR!

Maddi sat down next to Lily and another boy. He was older and had a badge on his chest that was imprinted with a large P.

"I'm Kingsley, Kingsley Shaklebolt. I'm the Gryffindor Prefect. Welcome to Gryffindor!" he said shaking her hand.

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

Addy immediately recognized hi9m as the rat faced boy from the boat. The hat sat on his head for a very long time. His knees were bumping against each other.

Finally the hat shouted

GRYFFINDOR!

Next a pair of twins Gideon and Fabian Prewette became Ravenclaws.

"Potter, James!"

"Hmmm, Let's see plenty of courage, not a bad mind either, but no, not Ravenclaw material-

GRYFFINDOR!

James went and sat next to Sirius across from Lily. They all congratulated him.

The sorting ceremony was almost over now. Roiser became a Slytherin, Stebbins was placed in Hufflepuff and finally Vance became a Ravenclaw.

Dumbledor stood up and the whole hall became silent.

"Welcome everyone back to another year a Hogwarts! I would like the first years to note that no student is allowed to set foot inside the forbidden forest," he started.

"Duh," said Addy, perhaps a little two loudly, "Why else would they name it the forbidden forest!" earning herself yet another glare from Professor McGonagall.

"Also I would like to introduce to you all our new Defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Piggly!"

Around her Addy could see many of the students trying in vain to suppress their laughter as Professor Piggly, a scrawny man with a mustache that seemed much too large for his face.

"Now," continued Professor Dumbledor, "tuck in!" Suddenly a large feast appeared right in front of them. The students laughed and ate while discussing their families and what they did before they came here. All too soon Dumbledor announced that the feast was over and it was time for the students to get to bed. Kingsley Shaklebolt and Alice Bones, Amelia's older sister, gathered the first years together and made their way up to the Gryffindor tower. Before they even made it up to the marble staircase, two Slytherin Prefects and the first years they were taking down to the dungeon dormitories ambushed them.

"What do you want McNair?" asked Kingsley sharply to the boy prefect.

"Nothing, just taking my students to the dorms," McNair responded coolly.

'Well in that case, I'm sorry to have to inform you that you are going the wrong way," Alice sneered, pointing in the other direction.

"Yes but we couldn't help but show the ikle firsties the importance of blood," said the female prefect, looking over the first year Gryffindors, "I can see they are still letting muggleborns in. Pity,"

"Come on, kids," said Alice sharply, "we're leaving." The Gryffindors turned to make their way up the marble staircase.

As she turned around Lily bumped into an unexpecting Servous Snape.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized.

"Watch where your going mudblood!" he said, a little two loudly causing Alice Bones to look behind her. In a second her wand was out in a threatening position at Servous Snape.

"If I ever hear you say that to another student again, I will have you writing lines until your hand falls off!" she threatened, "Now apologize to Lily!"

Snape jus snorted and walked back over to the Slytherin group, muttering that he would never apologize to a worthless muggle. Alice led the group up to their dormitory and parted with them at their separate rooms. Their stuff had already been brought up. Addy charged towards a bed screaming- "I call the bed by the window!"

Lily and Maddi took beds next to each other that had a coffee table in between them to keep midnight reading supplies. That left Amelia Bones to the bed nearest the door. Before bed that girls put stuff up in their room to make it feel more like home.

Maddi plastered fashion posters all over the walls that she had collected from various magazines. Amelia Bones had brought a Disco Nightlight for when they had sleepovers that she placed in the middle of the room and Lily had a calendar to mark off special dates.

Addy didn't have anything to add to the collection so she began entertaining them with anecdotes from some of her and James's past pranks.

As she got bored she began fingering a ring on her right hand.

"What is that?" asked Lily, looking at her ring.

"I don't know," Addy said, "I've had it all my life. It's a quarter moon right now. The ring always changes with the stages of the moon."

"Cool!" said Maddi coming in for a closer look. After that the girls pulled down their curtains and fell into a dreamless sleep, except Addy. Addy waited until she was positive that all the other had gone to sleep. She then went up to the ledge of the window and prayed softly,

_Starlight, Star bright, First star I see tonight _

_I wish I may I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight. _

_N/A: I'm excited for the next chapter! everyone ofiically knows everyone elses name!_


	7. A Wolfish Encounter

N/A: I still don't own this!

The first month or so of classes flew by in complete chaos. Getting to classes was the worst. Everyone was constantly lost and lat to classes. The only one who always seemed to know where she was going was Addy. She claimed to have a natural sense of direction. Lily, however, thought it was extremely odd that Addy always knew where everything was, especially when she knew exactly how to get to the charms classroom before they even had their first charms class.

"How hard is it to find!" Addy protested, "It's the charms classroom, obviously it's in the charms corridor!"

"Yes, but how do you know where the charms corridor is?" insisted Lily.

"Yeah Buzz," said James coming up from behind them, "How do you know where everything is?"

"What can I say, it's a gift!" Addy answered stealing a glance at Lily was was blushing scarlet at the sight of James. Addy rolled her eyes.

Ever since James had rescued her from the lake, Lily had been looking at James in a more than platonic way. Maddi often caught her staring mindlessly at him during class or meals. James however, was completely naïve to her starring. He was constantly joking around with his friends.

Addy, Sirius and James had become fast friends and almost inseparable. They laughed and joked and talked. Often Remus was found with them. Addy often referred to him as the "Brains of the operation."

What the operation was however was a mystery. Lily and Amelia had spent much time trying to pry the information out of Remus during their after school study sessions. The only thing he would tell them was to bring nose plugs to the Halloween feast.

All of Gryffindor had become fast friends. Remus, Lily and Amelia set up an after school study group in the library. They had asked Addy, James and Sirius if they wanted to join but the simply laughed and refused. Remus assured Amelia and Lily that it was for the better, seeing as they could always count on their friends to do something stupid in the library like release an army of chocolate frogs and get them all a lifelong ban. Maddi and Peter however, would stop by from time to time. Maddi would stop by the day before charms to get the extra help she desperately needed from Lily. Peter could be seen the day before a test sitting at the round table biting his finger nails frantically trying to memorize everything for the next day.

Addy, James and Sirius spent most of their free time trying to find a way to sneak into the forbidden forest.

"I bet they keep dragons in their!" said Sirius hopefully.

"I doubt it," said Addy, "But I heard some sixth years talking about a heard of centaurs who live there. One of the only herds left in Britain!" said Addy excitedly.

"I want Dragons!" whined Sirius, "Centaurs are boring, and not to mention that I can't understand I thing they say!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that if you do meet a dragon in there, there is a very slim change of getting out alive!" said James acting as the voice of reason.

"You mean we could die?" stuttered Peter.

"Suck it up, Pete," said Addy as she turned around to peak around the corner, "Oh look," she said looking back at James and Sirius, "Our good friend, Snape."

Addy Sirius and James left to confront Snape leaving Peter sitting behind the wall the had been hiding behind.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said James as he circled around Snape.

"Have you apologized to Lily yet?" asked Addy sharply.

"I will apologize the day they capture the Dark Lord!"

Addy and James exchanged a confused glance but Sirius seemed to know exactly what he was talking about.

"The dark lord will never rise!" he said pointing his hand at point blank to Snape, "So you can bend to your knees and swear allegiance to him but all you'll get in return is a life sentence to Azkaban!" Sirius backed away from Snape breathing heavily.

"What would you know about Azkaban?" spat Snape, literally. Addy, being the closest to Snape got it full blast.

"Ewe, Snape spit!" she said

"I would think spit would be something you are used to with thatratty lump of a boy following you around drooling over you all the time."

"Who, me?" asked a nervous Peter, who had just come out of hiding to check out the ruckus.

"No the other pathetic leech behind you," Snape said sarcastically, but Peter, being gullible, turned and looked. Snape let out an ear-piercing laugh.

"Hey," Addy shouted coming to Peter's defense, "he is not pathetic, you are, you don't even have enough decency to buy shampoo!"

With that that Snape sulked away seeing he could not win this one, being so out numbered as James and Sirius roared with laughter. Peter, however, had suddenly become immensely fascinated by the pattern of the grass.

"It's ok Peter," said Addy draping her arm around his shoulder, not that much difficultly as they were only a few inches part in height, Addy was the smallest girl in Gryffindor Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. She was also assuming Slythein although they also had an abnormally short girl and Addy and her had never checked who was taller. "Listen, don't let Snape bring you down," she continued.

It had become a daily job of Addy's now, to keep Peter out of trouble. Everyone enjoyed picking on him because he was smaller and he wasn't the handsomest, or the bravest or even the smartest apples in the bucket. She always stoke up for him ad made him feel better.

Addy, however, did not particularly like him herself, though she had only voiced this to Lily. There was just something not right abou him. Lily said she didn't feel anything, but then again, she didn't hang round him as much.

Ever since the run in with Snape on the first day of school Lily had become a study-holic. Lily's one goal was to prove that Muggleborns were just as smart as Purebloods. She lived to study. She would study with Remus and Amelia during their one hour study group after school and after they left she would stay there working on spells way over her league, determined to teach herself everything.

Finally, it was nearing the end of October and the Halloween feast and Lily still had not dropped her insane study habits.

One Saturday around lunch Lily was eating chicken noodle soup with one hand and flipping through _Hogwarts a History,_ with the other.

"Haven't you already read that?" asked Maddi taking a seat next to Lily.

"Yeah, like two or three times?" added Amelia.

"Four times," Lily answered curtly, "but it never occurred to me to read in-between the lines! Think of how much I could have missed!"

Maddi just rolled her eyes at her friend pouring herself some soup as well.

Addy, James and Sirius walked into the great hall laughing at a joke that Sirius had just told. They came and sat down across from Lily Amelia and Maddi.

"Lily, earth to Lily, Lily this ground control, do read me?" Addy said trying to get her friend to talk. "That's it," she said turning to James and Sirius, "desperate times call for desperate measures!" she paused long enough to snatch the books away from Lily and hand them over to Sirius, "Take these upstairs and hide them then meet us outside."

James crossed over to the over side of the table. And picked Lily up and slung her over his shoulder as if she were a sack of potatoes.

"What why are you doing this! Unhand me right now!" Lily screamed banging on James's back.

"Don't worry," said James, "some day you'll thank me for this."

He carried her all the way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. And dropped her on top of an extremely large pile of leaves. Leaves went flinging everywhere! Addy began to run around collecting the airborne leaves.

"I bet I can catch more than you can!" Addy challenged James and Sirius who had just joined them.

The three ran around collecting leaves giving them a remarkable resemblance to puppies.

Suddenly, Lily had an idea she beckoned Amelia and Maddi over to her. She whispered something in their ears and the three girls smirked. Just as Addy, Sirius and James were just about done with their piles, Lily Amelia and Maddi jumped straight into them.

"Hey what was that for!" Sirius spat at Lily. In response she just threw a hand full of leaves at Sirius. "Oh it's on now!" he said shaking the leaves out of his hair. He took and handful of leaves himself and began firing them at Lily. It wasn't long before the other four kids joined in the leaf war. Everyone was firing leaves at each other laughing hysterically, all of Lily's homework fears, for the time being, banished.

Remus, however was not with them. He stood looking out the window in the hospital wing, watching the sunset. He tore his eyes away from the orangey clouds and scanned the Hogwarts grounds. That was where he sited them. He looked down at his carefree friends throwing leaves at each other. He smiled. For the first time in his life, he had real friends. He would give anything write now to be down there having a good time with them. Suddenly he felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?' asked Madam Pomfrey.

Remus nodded and allowed himself to be led out the door and out of the castle.

Lily flopped down on her back; her hair sprawled around her panting but smiling nonetheless. James lay down next to her causing he to blush like mad once again. Maddi, Sirius and Amelia also lay down on the most comfortable pieces of grass the could find.

"You know," said Addy, "If you look closely enough into the clouds, you can see shapes."

"Yeah, I see it," said James, "like that elephant over there," he continued pointing up at the sky.

"I don't know," interjected Sirius as he cocked his head a a different angle, "looks more like a dog to me."

"If it's a dog, why does it have a trunk?" asked James

"That's not a trunk that's a dog biscuit!" argued Sirus.

"Elephant!"

"Dog!"

"Elephant!"

"Dog!"

"Where did you learn that?' asked Maddi with turning away from the sky.

"We used to do it at the orphanage. When it got late, we would just stare into the sky. My the sky is so beautiful this time of year."

"Elephant!"

"Dog!"

"Elephant!"

"Come on guys," said Lily, "It's getting dark, we have to go in soon of Filch will be after our skins!"

"Dog!"

"Elephant!"

"Dog!"

The argument continued all the way up tot eh castle and into the common room, finally ending when the Prefect, Kingsley Shaklebolt, threatened to put a silencing charm on them both if they didn't stop.

Maddi was sitting on one of the couches nearest the fire flipping through her Teen Witch Weekly magazine with Amelia, while Mundagus Fletcher told Sirius all about his new pet tarantula. Lily and Addy had started a game of wizard's chess with James as the commentator.

"And the gorgeous Lily Evans snatches yet another piece from her incompetent opponent with a her amazing moves," he said, as Lily took a piece, causing her to blush and amazingly deep red.

"How come every time I get a piece all you say is "And Addy gets another piece, what a cheap shot!"? James just shrugged and Addy looked back at the board to make her next move.

Around nine o'clock Maddi, Lily and Amelia went to bed leaving Addy, James and Sirius some of the only few people still there. James and Addy plotted on either side of Sirius on the large couch closest to the fire.

"It's a good thing we got Lily to stop studying," said Addy to break the silence.

"Yeah, she was in danger of spontaneously combusting if she continued that way," agreed James.

Addy grabbed onto her hand to twirl around her ring as she often did while she was bored or nervous. However, the ring was not on her finger.

"Shit!" she cried, "I must have dropped my ring while we were outside!" she gasped.

Addy stood up and made her way towards the portrait whole closely followed by James and Sirius all the way to the spot they had been playing at earlier. They went down on their hands and knees attempting to find some glint of silver in the grass. Finally, Sirius spotted something under the shadow of a large tree. Addy rushed over the tree to grab it. Before she made it however, a large branch came at her and hit her in the stomach and began trashing around as if it was trying to fling Addy to her doom. Addy gripped on for dream life screaming at the top of her lungs. Sirius jumped up to come to her rescue as he tried to climb up the tree's trunk. However, the tree began to shake even more violently than before, forcing Sirius to grip on with both hands. Next James ran to help his friend. Just as he was nearing the tree, he tripped and landed on a knot in the roots. Suddenly, the entire tree stood still. Addy screamed one last time as she fell of the branch. Sirius climbed off of the trunk to join James who was crouched down next to Addy.

"You ok?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, I just fell twenty feet from the air straight onto my back, but other than that I'm just peachy!" Addy answered standing up and facing James, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I tripped and landed on this knot," James's answered pointing at the knot on the roots.

"Cool," Sirius hunching down to get a closer look.

Addy, however walked passed the knot and towards her ring that now lay under the shadows of the enormous willow tree.

She bent down to retrieve it when something caught her eye.

"Hey guys, come over here!" she beckoned.

"Sirius and James went over to see what she had found.

"Wow! What is it?" asked James

"It looks like some sort of secret passageway," said Sirius, "I wonder where it leads?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" said Addy crouching into the tunnel, "Lumos," she said lighting up her wand and heading down the passageway. Sirius walked right behind her with James bringing up the rear.

As they neared the end of the tunnel, a low growling could be heard. The color was drained from Addy's face and James stood petrified to the spot.

"What was that?" asked Sirius, fear evident in his voice.

"Only one way to find out," Addy whispered.

Addy set her jaw in place and continued the way, followed a little farther of by James and Sirius.

Finally they reached the last turn.

Addy went around the corner. A moment later a high-pitched petrified scream was heard and Addy ran for her life back up the tunnel.

"Go, hurry quick!" she ushered Sirius and James forward so they could get out before that thing caught them. They ran as fast as they could, finally plopping down on the grass outside the tree. The monster inside, still trapped beneath the maze of roots.

"What was that thing?" asked Sirius, panting.

"I don't know," Addy answered being the only one who got a good look at the creature, and she had scars on her cheek and chest to prove it, "Some kind of wolf!"

"Not just any old wolf," said James, looking up at the sky and pointing to the full moon, "A werewolf."

N/A: I'm going into surgery tomorrow and I'm going to be sedated so don't expect anything until at least Monday, unless they have a computer I can use in the hospital.


	8. The Slytherin Symphony

The next morning, Addy, James and Sirius were not seen anywhere at breakfast. Remus was allowed down from the hospital wing around nine and went down stairs. He sat for breakfast next to Maddi and across from Lily and Amelia.

"Have guys seen Addy, Sirius and James?" he asked.

"No," said Lily shrugging, "We're still on for studying today, right?" she asked.

"Of course. In fact we can grab our books after breakfast and go straight there!" he said. The four friends finished their breakfast and went into the library. As soon as they walked into they found that their normal table was inhabited by the least likely people in the world.

Addy, Sirius and James sat there with bits of parchment they were using to take notes and books of various sizes and colors.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lily.

"Studying," James lied.

"Studying?" Maddi repeated, skeptically, "you do realize we are not scheduled to learn about werewolves until the third year and here you have," she paused for a moment counting the number of books, "Seventeen books all open to the section on werewolves."

All the color drained from Remus's face. Were they onto him?

"Fine," said Addy, "I'll tell you the truth. Someone at this school is a werewolf and I'm going to find out who if it's the last thing I do!"

"Are you sure, you saw a werewolf?" asked Remus.

"Yes, and I have the scars to prove it," she finished pointing to the scar on her cheek.

Remus cautiously sat down, as did Maddi and Lily to begin their studying. Every now and them Remus would glance over at Addy's notes on how to spot a werewolf, looking at it as if it were his death certificate.

The last week of October flew by quickly and soon it was the Halloween feast. Addy, James, Remus and Sirius had still kept to themselves exactly what it was they were planning and true to Remus's advice, Lily Maddi and Amelia had pocketed nose plugs to bring to the feast. Directly after school on the 31st of October, Addy went up to the boy's room to fine-tune their plan, leaving Maddi, Lily and Amelia alone to get ready for the feast.

As soon as they walked into the room, Maddi turned on the radio full blast. The song playing was "If I were a rich Girl!" by Gwen Stefani.

The three girls ran around the room trying on various outfits and different styles jumping up and down on the bed as they posed for Amelia who had out the camera her parents had sent her for her birthday. Finally they settled on outfits.

Amelia had gone for something simple but cute. She wore a light pink skirt with a white blouse and a small knitted sweater that tied at her chest. She wore plain black shoes.

As usual, Maddi went full out on her fashion. She had on a small jean skirt with a hanging belt that had sparkling gems embedded into it. She wore a tight sweater vest that was light pink with a dark pink heart in the center. Over it was a jeans jacket with a heart embroiled on either pocket. To finish it all up she had pink high heels.

Lily put on a pair of white pants with baby blue ribbon around the edge. She put a matching baby blue halter that had a blue-checkered heart over her chest that was used to hold the two pieces of fabric together. She wore light blue flip-flops.

Lily sat down at the girls' vanity and looked at her hair. After twenty minutes of trying to do something with it, Maddi sat down to lend her a hand. Maddi pulled it into a low side ponytail. Then she grabbed a lily flower from the flowers that decorated the room, (that was one thing you could always count on Amelia for, keeping fresh flowers up for decoration) and stuck it behind her hair.

"There," she said, "Sure to impress him."

"Hey, I'm not trying to impress anyone!" Lily protested.

"No not just anyone, James Potter!" Amelia smirked as Lily threw a pillow at her. The girls finished their make-up and hair before walking down to the feast.

Addy, James, Remus and Sirius were finally putting the last stages of their plan into action. Five minutes before the feast was scheduled to start, they walked down the stairs of the guys dormitories and bumped into Lily, Maddi and Amelia.

At the sight of Lily, James gapped so much that he had the impression that his eyes were bulging out of his head.

"Is that Lily?" he asked Addy, whispering in her ear. She laughed,

"Of coarse!"

Sirius wore dark blue jeans and a collared green shirt, while Remus had on and orange Chudley Canons shirt; whether for the mood of Halloween or to promote his team was unknown. James wore faded jeans and also an orange shirt, despite Addy's protested that it made him look like a jack-o-lantern. Addy was brown jeans and a brown button up shirt. She hair was stuck up in a messy bun and she was wearing the same tennis shoes she had been wearing all year (partially because they were all she owned)

They group made their way down to the hall. The entire time Lily Maddi, and Amelia pestered the others to tell them what the grand prank was, but their efforts were fruitless.

Halfway through the feast, all the girls' questions were answered. Lily was eating a chicken leg when suddenly a loud and revolting noise was heard everyone turned around towards the noise to see a blushing Servous Snape. Just as everyone began to go back to their food, another was heard, this one compliments of Lucius Malfoy. Soon enough the entire Slytherin population was farting uncontrollably. The whole hall was bursting in laughter at the Slytherin Symphony. The best part was, McGonagall couldn't prove who the culprits had been so Addy, Remus, James and Sirius didn't get in any trouble.

Finally, Professor Dumbledor got to his feet. The whole hall went silent.

"Now that we have had that beautiful introduction, I would like to address a matter of great importance. In the thousands of years that Hogwarts had been open, we have never had a school song. That is why today, I am going to allow anyone with a suggestion for the school song to come up now and present it.

Thirty minutes and twenty acts later, Dumbledor was no closer to finding a school song. Finally, Addy had an idea.

"Come on, Sirius, James!" she beckoned.

"But what are we going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, wing it!" she smiled and walked up in front of the staff table.

N/A: same code, normal James, Bolded Sirius and Slanted Addy

_Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_  
Teach us something please  
**Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees**  
_Our heads could do with filling with some interesting stuff_  
For now they're bare and full of air  
**Dead flies and bits of fluff**  
_So teach us things worth knowing_  
Bring back what we've forgot  
**Just do your best we'll do the rest and learn until our brains all rot...**

Dumbledor got to his feet and gave the kids a standing ovation. And then he simply said,

"We have our school song..."

N/A: alright this is the last chapter for a while to come. Surgery sucks.


	9. The Slumber Party

N/A: There is only one J.K rowling and I'm not her.

"Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Worty Hogwarts, teach us something please!" Addy bellowed down the hallway.

There were one week left until winter vacation and Addy couldn't be happier. She was going to spend the Christmas Holidays at Hogwarts like all the other orphans. Lily had offered her to stay at her house, but it didn't feel right for Addy to go over someone's house when she couldn't offer the same thing back. James's parents were taking a vacation in Hawaii so he too would be staying for the holidays. The last Gryffindor first year who was staying for the holidays was Sirius. He had sighed his name up first thing grumbling something about stupid parents.

Professor Slughorn and Professor Flitwick considered the last week of school an excuse to stop work early and throw parties. In Professor Flitwick's class the students practiced cheering charms and had hot chocolate. Professor Slughorn was busy setting up for his end of term Christmas Party for Fourth Years and up, and therefore he allowed the students to skip class and play outside. The Gryffindor first years got into a huge snowball fight girls against boys before teaming up and pelting the Slytherins.

There was only one other first year staying for the vacation. His name was Severous Snape. As soon as the news leaked out that the grease ball was staying for Christmas, James and Sirius were seen spending a lot of time coming up with intricate plots to prank him. Addy didn't join in however, because she had plans of her own.

On the last day before Christmas vacation, she Amelia, Lily, and Maddi were going to throw a slumber party. Maddi was in charge of bringing magazines, Lily the music and Amelia the make-up. (She was going to "borrow" her older sister Alice's) That left Addy in charge of snacks.

And that is why on the last day of term Addy was seen sneaking into the kitchen at five thirty in the morning. Or maybe it wasn't. Hogwarts is not free. Just as Tom Riddle had had to go to school on a loan, so did Addy. But Addy hated being in debt. That was why on the first day of school she had gone to Dumbledor and they made an agreement. Every morning Addy helped the house elves around the castle from 5:30 until 8:00 when she went straight to her first class. Addy had actually found this very useful. Thanks to the house elves she knew Hogwarts up and down now, even many of the secret passageways.

"Alright! Our first year Gryffindor slumber party is officially in session!" said Maddi sitting down on her pile of blankets on the floor to complete the circle the girls had made around the small blue fire lily had conjured. At the present moment the fire was magically making smores for the girls.

"So what do you want to do first?" Maddi asked.

"Truth or Dare!" squealed Amelia.

"Fine, but since it was you idea you're going first!" said Lily, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Alright, what is the worst thing you've ever done?"

Amelia thought for a moment before she said, "well, when I was six and Alice was eleven, she got her first wand, and I stole it and accidentally set her silk curtains on fire." The other girls started laughing while Amelia grinned sheepishly. "I think we should send the question around to everyone!"

"Fine," said Maddi, "The worst thing I've ever done, well one time, my mom bought me this hideously unfashionable dress and I stuffed it down the garbage disposal so I wouldn't have to wear it."

"My turn," cried Lily, "when I was ten I got an F on my English report and drew over it to make it look like an A."

"Ok, your turn Addy!" said Amelia.

"When I was ten, I robbed Gringotts," she said coolly.

"You what!" spat Lily.

"She's joking Lily, no one can rob Gringotts," assured Amelia.

"Believe what you want to believe," said Addy shrugging, "Let's see something I've done that was horrendously stupid. I could write a list. This one time I stole the minister's wig and put it on top of the flagpole."

The other girls started to laugh and Addy turned to look at Lily.

"Alright, now it's time for dare!" Addy said, "Lily, I dare you to go into the guys dorm and steal James Potter's glasses!"

"What! No way!" she protested. Addy began to flap her arms as if they were wings and cluck.

'Fine! I'll do it!" Lily stormed out of the dorm and came back a few mintues later, glasses in tow.

"Awesome!" said Maddi, "Did any of the guys wake up?"

"No, but you know those boys, once they are asleep they are dead to the world!"

The girls laughed and joked snacking on chips and ice cream, dancing around and jumping on the beds all night long with out a care in the world. What they didn't know though, is while they were joking; an act of horror on the other side of the country had just been performed. An act that would mark the start of the first war, forever.

Addy was the first to wake up in the girl's dorm, as usual. She went down stairs to help the house elves. Around 7:30, Jolly, the house elf in charge, dismissed her. Addy went straight upstairs to breakfast. She scanned the tables but didn't see any of her friends. So she went and sat across from Alice and Kingsley.

"Hey Addy," said Alice in her calming voice.

"Hey," se replied meekly.

About five minutes later, the mail came flying in. A brown tawny owl landed on Kingsley's shoulder and he paid it five Knuts before turning back to his breakfast reading the headlines of his newspaper.

As he turned to the second page his eyes widened in horror.

"Listen to this!" he whispered to Addy and Alice as the bowed their head in to hear him better.

"Yesterday seventeen muggles and two wizards were killed in Sussex. Believed to be the work of a single curse, the ministry has no leas except for this mark that was found over the scene of the crime. Kingsley pointed to a picture of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"wow…" said Addy softly.

"One curse?" Alice said bewildered, "that would have to be a very powerful wizard!"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

N/A: short, I know, I'm sorry!


	10. Christmas Eve

Addy awoke early on Christmas Eve. Dumbledor had given her permission to not work over the vacation, so she didn't have anything to do. She put on a pair of jeans and her cloak before heading down to the common room to write letters to her friends.

Dear Lily,

I hope everything is good with you. It's been a lot of fun here. Yesterday we had a Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff snowball fight! There are only five Gryffindors who stayed; Mundagus and Kingsley are the others. We're going to force Kingsley to sit with us on Christmas morning rather than with his prefect friends. I've attached your present so I hope you like it! Don't open until Christmas!

Lots of Luv!

Addy Mae

Addy wrote three more identical letters, one for Remus, one for Maddi and one for Amelia. She grabbed their presents; homemade cooking that had a charm on them she learned to keep them warm like they had just come out of the oven!

Addy then climbed up to the owlery to mail the letter. She gave the packages to four different school owls and sent them on their way. She went over to the windowsill and sat down on it, watching the sunrise. A soft blanket of undisturbed snow lay on the ground.

Suddenly, Addy heard footsteps coming from the other direction. She turned and saw James, attaching a package to his tawny owl, Merlin. After the bird was on it's way, James went and sat next to Addy.

"You know," said James, "all that snow would be a pity to put to waste."

Addy looked up at him and smirked, "I'll go wake up Sirius!"

Fifteen minutes later, Addy, Sirius and James were outside flinging snowballs at each other. Suddenly the game transformed from a harmless snowball fight to a tackling games. Sirius was charging after Addy, who was jogging her way threw the knee deep snow attempting to get away from Sirius. Sirius lunged himself at Addy pinning her to the ground.

"Got'cha!" he said jumping off of her and running in the other direction.

Addy stood up to pursue him, running as fast as she could to keep up. She threw herself at Sirius, gripping onto his neck with both hands, but he continued to run.

"Hey! That's not fair you're bigger than me!"

"you would be my size if you didn't skip breakfast every morning!"

"I told you, I don't skip breakfast!"

"Then where are you every morning!"

"I just eat before you guys!"

"There is no way you eat before Lily, she's up at like 7!"

"Breakfast starts at 6:30!"

This had become a normal argument between Addy and Sirius. He always wanted to know where she went in the mornings. But she was determined to leave him in the dark.

Around lunch the three kids went over to Hagrid's to wish him a Merry Christmas. Hagrid gave them some of his infamous home cooking for lunch. The three kids forced it down, while complimenting it to make Hagrid feel better.

"Hagrid?" asked Addy, "You know a lot about magical creatures right?"

"Well, I suppose I do."

"So could you help me with something?"

"I suppose so."

"Do you know anything about werewolves?"

"Werewolves? Why do you want to know about werewolves?" he asked cautiously.

"It's for Defense Against the Dark Arts," James lied.

"Well, I suppose since it's for school…" Hagrid walked up to a small bookcase and pulled out a thick book labeled "Recognizing the Darker Arts". He handed the book to Addy and she read out loud.

"Werewolves are half man and half wolf creatures. Although they spend most of their lives as perfectly functional beings that can reason and work in a social situation. However, during the time of the full moon werewolves loose all control of their actions and ability to reason. Often a were-wolf is not aware of it's surrounding at all. A werewolf will attack its best friends. Becoming a werewolf is not affected through heredity. Becoming a werewolf is passed on through a werewolves bite. Although they are poisonous and can often lead to infection, a werewolf's claws will not transform someone into a werewolf. Werewolves cannot pass down to animals or humans in the animagus state."

The trio finished their lunch and said their goodbyes to Hagrid before heading up to the dormitories. James and Sirius lay sprawled on their beds absentmindedly flipping through books on werewolves. Addy had made herself comfortable on Remus's bed as she marked the full moons down on a hand drawn calendar.

"How are we ever going to figure this out?" asked Sirius, "There must be at least a thousand people at Hogwarts, how are we going to figure out who the wolf is?"

"We already have narrowed down some suspects!" protested Addy.

"Who?"

"Me, you and James," Addy answered and Sirius just rolled his eyes and returned to his Guide to Nocturnal Animals.

"This is pointless!" James yelled spastically jumping up from the bed, "This whole book is about werewolf rights! I'm going to dinner!"

"I concur!" yelled Sirius jumping up and running out the door, leaving Addy with no choice but to concur as well.

The diner feast was the most spectacular thing Addy had ever witnessed. Every different type of food you could possibly imagine was served. The hall was decorated with pine trees and baubles and tinsel. Addy's favorite dish was the chocolate pudding that she James and Sirius dared to see who could eat the most. In the end Sirius won.

Addy thought nothing could have ruined her festive mood. That was until it was time to leave. Just as she and Sirius and James stood up to exit, Snape made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

The trio just glared at him, not wanting to start up a fight right underneath the watchful eye of the teachers.

"I'm just here to wish you all a happy Christmas. I hope your families send you exactly what you wanted," he cocked his head to look directly at Addy, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm sure you're family would have gotten you something, but then again, if they gave you away, apparently you weren't worth that much to them."

Snape stalked off, a grin plastered onto his face.

"Don't listen to him Addy," started Sirius, but Addy just stalked off to her dorm.

James and Sirius went up to their dorm and changed into P.J's. The minute James's head hit the pillow he was asleep. Sirius, however, lay there looking at the ceiling listening to the silence in the dorm. A light singing voice echoed into the room. Sirius heard the high-pitched voice of a little girl singing he walked over to the window to hear it better. The voice sounded familiar but he wasn't sure where he had heard it.

When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true

The song stopped and Sirius went back to his bed, falling instantly into a dreamless sleep.

N/A: Review (please)


	11. A Search For a Family

N/A: Alright this one is dedicated to Panic-at-the-market and just.a.reader.not.a.writer! Luv y'all!

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of this. The song is by Simple Plan.

The next morning Sirius had a very wet awakening.

He opened his eyes to see Addy standing over him with a now empty bucket of water.

"Come on sleeping beauty!" Addy laughed, dragging Sirius down the stairs.

Sirius followed Addy mumbling something about hating mornings. However, as soon as he took sight of the presents littered around the common room he completely perked up.

"Presents!" he yelled, "I love presents!"

Sirius sat down and began to tear open his presents. Addy walked over to her reasonably smaller pile and began to unwrap each of her presents carefully. She got a homework planner from Lily, Chocolate frogs from Amelia, Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans from James, A trendy set of baby blue robes from Maddi, a sneak-o-scope from Remus, and How to Prank a Prankster Volume 1, from Sirius (who had also given James Volume 2 and Remus Volume 3. Very creative with presents isn't he?)

"Are you done yet?" whined James, who wanted to go down for breakfast.

"I have one left!" Addy protested pointing to a small package.

"Well, open it!" Sirius said sitting down next to Addy. Addy carefully undid the red ribbon and the gold wrapping paper. Inside was a necklace. On the end of the of the chain was an Irish knot. Addy gasped.

"No," she muttered.

"Wow Buzz," said James, "That totally blew my present out of the water. Who gave it to you?"

Addy opened the card and her head dropped.

"Peter," she said meekly, "I can't accept this."

"Why not?"

"I don't like Peter."

"You don't?"

"Not the way he likes me."

Breakfast that morning was a grand charade. The house elves had prepared every type of breakfast food imaginable and even some that were not typically found on a breakfast menu. (including chocolate pudding)

Christmas Day passed by in a flash and all too soon it was coming to an end. Kingsley, Addy, James and Sirius sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room roasting marshmallows.

"I have some pretty prestigious relatives myself," said Kingsley, "My uncle is the senior undersecretary to the minister of magic."

"Oh, yes, I think my dad has met your uncle before, he is the head of Magical Law Enforcement," said James.

The conversation had been going along these lines for quite a while now, none of the three boys realizing their silent companion who was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second.

"My grandfather was a Headmaster at Hogwarts," bragged Sirius.

Finally, Addy couldn't take it any longer. She stood up and stormed out of the common room with out turning around to look at the boys.

"What's the matter with her?" asked James. Sirius just shrugged his shoulders and muttered "girls."

The next morning, when James and Sirius woke up Addy had already left Gryffindor Tower. She was also nowhere to be seen during breakfast. James and Sirius were planning on going straight outside after breakfast but yesterday Addy had asked them to return the books on werewolves. She had officially given up.

As soon as James and Sirius entered the library they saw that there was only one person occupying it. That one person was Addison Mae.

"Hey Addy," said Sirius sitting down next to her, "I thought we had given up?"

"We did," she answered simply.

"So what are all these?" he asked motioning his hand over the books.

"Hogwarts yearbooks."

"What are you looking for, Buzz?" asked James.

"If you all have to know, I'm trying to find myself." With that she stood up and picked up the yearbooks and walked out the door.

"What was that about?" asked Sirius.

"I think I know," said James. He ran out the door and after his friend. He finally caught Addy on the bank of the river.

"Hey, Addy, wait!" he grabbed onto her arm and she tried to pull away dropping all her books on the snow. Wiping tear away from her eyes from her eyes she went down to pick up the books. James grabbed her and forced her to look him in the eyes.

"Addy, what's the matter. I want to help."

Addy Sunk down to her knees and sat in the ground.

"Nothing makes sense," she said.

"Then make it make sense. What makes sense to you?"

"Music.." she whispered.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight _

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

"And I just want to why? Why me?" cried Addy, "I just want to know who I am."

James smiled at her.

"I'll help."

The two friends went into the common room and spent all night flipping through the yearbooks looking for any mention of Mae or someone who gave a striking resemblance to Addy.

They didn't find anything.

N/A: I had a great idea for this chapter and it just isn't turning out right. Oh well. I think I might still be a little sedated.


	12. Rich Girl

N/A: This chapter is dedicated to SeverusSnape'sLove! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer I didn't own this when I wrote last chapter and I still don't own this. If I was a rich girl is by Gwen Stefani.

P.S. did you all know that pranking isn't a word?

The first week of January came and the students piled back into the school. The whole of January passed by with out a single prank and Lily had begun to worry. Everywhere she went she watched her step and Maddi had begun to worry for her sanity.

"When are you guys planning your next prank?" she asked Addy for the thousandth time.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"Yes but it's not like it's me you're pranking!"

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," said Addy smirking as they made their way up to their dormitories along with Maddi and Amelia. As they got ready for bed, Lily was obviously double checking it for anything out of place.

"Was this hairbrush here this morning?" she asked Maddi, "I could have sworn I left it on the other side of the dresser!"

"Alright Lily, give me the brush," said Maddi calmly walking over to her friend, "You need to calm down. I think I know just the thing… Maddi grabbed onto the hairbrush and began to use it as a microphone.

N/A: again this is written in script format (It really is easier)

Maddi: na (some large number of x)

Maddi: If I was a Rich Girl

Maddi and Addy: Na (15x)

Maddi: See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Addy: No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Maddi: Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Amelia: Think what that money could bring

Maddi: I'd buy everything

Amelia: Clean out Vivienne Westwood

Maddi: In my Galliano gown

Amelia: No, wouldn't just have one hood

Maddi: A Hollywood mansion if I could

Addy: Please book me first class to my fancy house in London town

Lily: All the riches baby, won't mean anything

All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby

Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

Lily: If I was rich girl

All: na (15x)

Maddi: See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Amelia: No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Addy: Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Lily: I'd get me four Harajuku girls to

Maddi: Inspire me and they'd come to my rescue

Amelia: I'd dress them wicked, I'd give them names

Addy: Love, Angel, Music, Baby. Hurry up and come and save me

All: All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
All the riches baby, don't bring what your love can bring  
All the riches baby, won't mean anything  
Don't need no other baby  
Your lovin' is better than gold and I know

See, I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

No man could test me, impress me, my cash flow would never ever end

Cause I'd have all the money in the world, if I was a wealthy girl

Laughing the girls finally dropped into bed after a very angry Alice Bones came and yelled at them to keep it down.

Addy waited until she was sure that all of the other occupants of the of the dorm were sound asleep before creeping down the stairs to the common room.

James, Sirius, Remus and to her surprise, Peter, were already at the feet of the stairs to the girls dorms, arguing over whether or not to send someone up to get her.

"Everything ready?" she asked looking at Remus, who nodded in response, "Good, I did a little research of my own. I learned this charm. It'll make it so that when he looks in the mirror, he'll see what he expect to see. That means as long as someone does tell him,"

"Which they won't," Sirius assured her, "It's not like he has any friends!"

"Then we can expect to have a nice little scene to wake up to in the morning."

The five kids slowly opened the portrait whole and crept down. James led the group through the halls with Sirius and Addy following closely behind. Bringing up the rear was Remus and Peter, trailing behind the others, shivering nervously.

"Why is he here?" Addy whispered to Sirius.

"Who?"

"You know very well who! Peter! He's going to get us caught!"

"No, you're the one who's going to do that if you don't stop whispering!" said James turning around and the subject was dropped.

They snuck down to the dungeons turning sharply to the portrait hole that opened into the Slytherin Common Room.

"Um, how are we supposed to get in?" asked Addy.

"We have the password," said James as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How?" she persisted.

"If you must know, Peter hid behind that statue for three hours to over hear that password," said James, not making eye contact with Addy.

"Wow…" Addy whispered softly, causing Peter to blush.

"Mudblood Scum."

"What did you say?" Addy demanded looking at James.

"It's the password!" he protested.

"The password! That shouldn't be allowed-" Addy began to argue when Sirius put his hand over her mouth.

"Unless you shut up, you are going back to the common room," he said in her ear.

Addy gave in and followed he boys in the Slytherin Common Room. Addy and Sirius stayed in the common room to keep guard while Peter, Remus and James tiptoed quietly up the stairs.

A minute later there came a large crash and Remus, James and Peter came rushing down the stairs and back out the portrait hole, closely followed by Sirius and Addy.

The five did not stop running until they reached Gryffindor Common Room and collapsed on the couch.

The next morning Snape was nowhere to be found. When Lily pointed this out, James and Sirius began laughing uncontrollably.

"Why do I have a feeling you two have something to do with his disappearance?" said Amelia.

"Let's just say we made be feeling a little feverish today," said James laughing into his porridge.

Lily, Amelia, Maddi, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter made their way to the first class of the day, Transfiguration.

When they got into the classroom, Addy was already sitting in a desk towards the back. Unfortunately, they had transfiguration with the Slytherins.

"Today class, we will be turning tissue boxes into jewelry boxes," Professor McGonagall said, as the late bell rang.

Suddenly a red and gold blob came waddling into the room. His name was Severous Snape.

The class burst out laughing. His hair was bright gold and his skin had been dyed crimson red.

"Oh, my goodness!" said Professor McGonagall, "What did you do that for?"

"I didn't do it!" said Snape, "But, I found this in my bathroom!" he said sticking out a red and gold scarf.

Addy immediately recognized it as Remus's. She jumped up, remember what Remus had told her about wanting to be a prefect, and so far he had a clean slate.

"That's mine!" she said, "Thanks for finding it Snape," she continued in a falsely cheerful voice, "But if you would be so kind as to bring it down to laundry, I need to get the grease off of it."

"Ms. Mae, may I ask, why was your scarf in Mr. Snape's bathroom?"

"You could, but I'm not sure if you would get an answer."

"Ms. Mae, why was your scarf in Mr. Snape's bathroom," Professor McGonagall asked again.

"Well, you see that's a funny story,"

"Don't make me ask again!"

"Well there were these elves and they carried me off,"

"That's it I've heard enough. Let's just get back to class!"

"What! I'm not done with my story!"

"I don't care Ms. Mae, back to class. I'm the teacher here."

"O see look, this a monarchy! We need to fight for our democratic rights!"

"Shut up!"

"Oh, now we see the violence inherited in the system! Help! Help! I'm being repressed!"

"DETENCION!" Professor McGonagall roared, and Addy finally took her seat grinning from ear to ear.

Addy was to serve her detention at 5:30 the next evening.

"Now," said Professor McGonagall, "You are to write I am not being repressed on this paper for an hour. You may begin."

Addy turned the paper over and began to write. 60 minutes later Professor McGonagall came back into her office to check on Addy.

"Are you done," she asked and Addy merely nodded. Professor McGonagall packed up the paper and rolled her eyes. "Detention again tomorrow. We're going to do this right!"

Addy had written I am being repressed for the whole hour.

Addy paid for her ignorance the next day as she sat down for an hour again, coping the sentence over and over.

Finally her punishment was over and she was released. Out in the hall she saw Professor McGonagall talking to an enraged house elf.

"No, listen the pixies are supposed to be delivered to the third floor office! They are for defense against the dark arts! Not Transfiguration!" With that she turned and walked back into her office.

Addy suddenly had a stroke of brilliance.

"I'll bring the pixies there in the morning," she told the house elf.

"Oh, thank you mistress Addy, that would be greatly appreciated!" said the house elf in a high-pitched voice.

The next morning, Addy waited until the first bell was about to ring before undoing the lock and letting all the pixies escape through out the school.

Addy doubled over in laughter, running into the charms classroom just as the bell rang.

The whole morning teachers went insane trying to capture all of the pixies.

Nobody had been able to pin the incident on Addy, but Frank Longbottum, the sixth year Gryffindor Prefect, had been infuriated by the fact that he could not prove it had been Addy. He had been one hundred percent certain it was her.

Flitwick had been so busy all through out the class that he never got around to assign the Gryffindor first years homework.

"Man, this is awesome," said Sirius, "No homework!"

"What do we have next?" asked James.

"I can't believe you!" said Lily, "it's the first of March and you still don't know your schedule!"

"Why would I bother when I have the human schedule by my side!" he said, causing Lily to blush and Maddi to roll her eyes.

"Potions," said Lily, making a sharp turn to the dungeons.

Once inside, Lily went to a seat in the front row next to Amelia and Remus, so that they were sharing a table. Sirius, James and Maddi shared another table, leaving a pleased Peter and a rather annoyed Addy to share a table with Snape, who was now back to his black hair and pale skin.

"Alright Snape, let's get one thing straight. If I see you mess up this potion in any way you are going to resent the day you were born!" Addy threatened, using very intricate hand motions.

"I would be more worried about your little boyfriend if I were you," he responded, motioning at Peter.

"The day that you're me and I'm you is the day Grindlewald rises from his grave!"

"That day maybe sooner than you think," he muttered.

Addy tried to shake Snape's comment off as she worked on her potion but she found that harder and harder. Even as she was stirring the potions towards the end of the class she could still hear Snape's voice echoing in the back of her head, "Sooner than you think."

Soon enough, class was over and the Gryffindors filed out of the classroom. Addy, Lily, Amelia, Remus, Maddi, Sirius, James and Peter went outside and sat down by the lake.

Remus was reading aloud from "A Standard Book of Spells Grade One" to Lily and Amelia as they discussed which spells Flitwick was most likely to put on the exam. James and Sirius were diving into the water trying to catch a glimpse of the giant squid Addy had been certain she saw on the first day of school when she fell in. Maddi was lying in the sun, half asleep, perfecting her tan. Peter had waded in knee deep to collect some plant for herbology. He was animatedly telling Addy all about it, who was leaning against a tree in the shade, not even attempting in the slightest to hide her disinterest.

Suddenly, James jumped out of the water, splashing water all over Remus, Lily and Amelia.

"Hey, watch the book!" yelled Amelia.

"Sorry Lia!"

"It's ok. Hey wait, Lia?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Yeah, you need a nickname! Everyone has a nickname!"

"I don't have a nickname," said Lily.

"Yes you do, you're my Lilyflower," said James, making Lily blush scarlet.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the nickname if it's longer than the original name?" pointed out Maddi.

"No, Buzz has the same amount of letters as Addy," said James

"Yes but Addy is a nickname within itself, her full name is Addison," remus said, "And I don't a nickname either."

"Yeah, why does Addy have two nicknames and I don't have any!" asked Sirius, pouting.

"Come to think of it, I don't a nickname either," said Peter

"Alright," said Addy, "Let's just agree that James was completely wrong when he said everyone has a nickname and Lia is a good name for Amelia."

"Agreed," said Sirius and everyone collectively nodded and returned to what they had been doing.

"And did you know that the algae from the bottom of these rock can be used o cure werewolf scars!" said Peter excitedly.

"Peter?" said Addy at long last, "I really don't care about plants."

N/A: Review please! Do you guys think I use suddenly too much? I don't know, I guess I use it alot but Maddi thinks I need to come up with a new adverd. (My sister not the character)


	13. Redundundant

N/A: Just a Humor bit for all those of you who ever wondered how Neville's parents got together.

Disclaimer:I obviously don't own this.

"Whatever it is I swear I didn't do it!' yelled Addy as Gryffindor Prefect, Frank Longbottum, approached her after school one day in the library.

"I haven't even accused you of anything yet!"

"Yes! Yet! I'm just covering the basics!" she said, Frank had been out to get her since he had been unable to prove it was she who let the pixies out.

"I'm here to employ your help."

"My help?"

"Yes. You are a sneaky, deceiving, adulterous, double-crossing, fraudulent, witty, shifty, devious, histrionic, over-dramatic, know-it-all."

"Thanks?"

"Usually I wouldn't be caught dead with you, I do want to be head boy. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Do you know the prefect Alice Bones?" Addy nodded, as she did in fact know Lia's older sister quite well. "Good," Suddenly, Frank got very nervous and fidgety.

Addy cocked an eyebrow at him, as he got more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Maybe you should sit down," she said motioning to the chair across from her and turning back to her books. It might be a while before Frank was able to string a sentence together. Frank looked over her many books on werewolves.

"You interested in Lycanthropy?"

"Yeah," Addy answered simply.

"Of coarse you are, why else you have all these books," he said, a little too quickly.

"So anywhere, where was I?"

"Alice..." supplied Addy.

"Right, you do know her right?"

"We've already established the fact that I know her," said Addy, starting to get a little impatient.

"Good, well recently I've been having this feeling, an odd sensation.."

"Like a fever?"

"No, it's more like butterflies at the pit of my stomach..."

"Stomach flu?"

"No, it's a like a frog's in my throat when I try to speak..."

"Strep Throat!"

"No you bloody thick child I think I'm in love with her!"

"Who?"

"Alice!"

"Well why didn't you say so?" said Addy and Frank just rolled his eyes, "so what exactly is your problem?"

"I don't think she knows I exist."

"So you want me to bring her attention and affection to you?"

"Yes, but don't use a love potion, I wouldn't be able to bear it if she only liked me because of magic."

"Ok," said Addy sticking her hand out to shake Franks.

"Frank, I think this could be the start of a beautiful new friendship," Addy said solemnly, and Frank rolled his eyes.

"How about we start as acquaintances."

"Comrades?"

"School Mates."

Addy nodded seriously, "I'm cool with that."

Frank stood up to leave muttering something about a prefects meeting, just as Maddi, Lia and Lily came to sit down.

"Did you just have a conversation with him?" asked Lily and Addy nodded.

"But, like a real conversation, that didn't include him yelling at you?" asked Maddi.

"Yeah."

"What about?" asked Lily

Addy retold them about her conversation.

"Wait, what did he call you?" asked Lily

"A sneaky, deceiving, adulterous, double-crossing, fraudulent, witty, shifty, devious, histrionic, over-dramatic, know-it-all."

"A sneaky, deceiving, adulterous, double-crossing, fraudulent, witty, shifty, devious, histrionic, over-dramatic, know-it-all?" repeated Lily, "Isn't that a little redundundant?"

"Maybe, I don't know what it means," said Addy

"Redundundant?" asked Lia.

"Well that too. But I don't know what the first thing means either."

"Well, first of all the word isn't redundundant, it's redundant," said Maddi

"Then why did Lily say redundundant?" asked Addy.

"Because, saying redundundant instead of redundant makes redundant redundant!" explained Maddi.

"Huh?" said Addy

"But if you wanted to make redundundant as redundundant as that redundundant calling someone a sneaky, deceiving, adulterous, double-crossing, fraudulent, witty, shifty, devious, histrionic, over-dramatic, know-it-all, then it would have to be redundundundundundundunddant!" said Lily, laughing

"Or Redundundundundundnndundant!" continued Maddi.

"Ahh!" said Addy, standing up and leaving the library to fin a quieter place where she could come up with a plan for Frank.

N/A: Hope you all liked it! Review!


	14. Great Big Words

N/A: This chapter is dedicated to GiddyGirl, and her spontaneously combusting cauldrons. Everyone go read her stories! Go! Why are you still reading mine! Ok, read mine, and _then_ read hers!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Nuff said. I also don't own the great big words song. It is by Micheal Mark and Tom Chapin.

Addy had finally come up with a foolproof plan to get Alice and Frank together. It just included many people helping her. But she was sure they would help her.

"What do you mean you're not going to help me?"

"You heard me, what you are doing is sneaky, deceiving, adulterous, double-crossing, fraudulent, witty, shifty, devious, and not to mention histrionic!" said Lia trying to shake he off as she followed her down the hallways.

"That's redundant!" said Addy running after her down the charms corridor.

"I thought you didn't know what that meant!"

"Yeah well since you and Lily, and Maddi wouldn't tell me I had to look it up!"

"You looked it up?" said Lia stopping in her tracks, "You actually looked it up in a dictionary? With pages and a cover and big words that descried other big words?"

"Yes!"

"No you didn't," she said, "You just asked Remus!"

"Remus, a dictionary, what's the difference!"

"Well for starters Remus is a person."

"Then he swallowed a dictionary! Because he uses really big words constantly and defines them with other big words!"

"He uses words like precisely and definitely."

"Yesterday in potions he told me my cauldron was about to spontaneously combust! And I didn't know what it meant so I asked Sirius but he didn't know so I had to ask Lily and she just told me to stop emitting sound through my vocal chords. But I didn't know what that meant either so I had to ask James and then Professor Slughorndocked ten points from Gryffindor for talkingand then my cauldron exploded!"

"You must have had a really bad day."

"Horrible."

"Alright, I'll make a deal with you, if you read the dictionary and actually learn the words I will help you."

"Deal!" said Addy and then she skipped away, humming some incomprehensible tune to herself.

The next morning the first class was transfiguration. Everyone had already taken their seats when Addy came dancing through the door, humming a song to herself, although in reality she was humming it quite loudly.

Suddenly she caught sight of Amelia and rushed over to her.

"Remember when you said I had a really bad day?"

"Yeah," said Lia, not quite sure where Addy was going with this.

"Well, say it again."

"Um, You had a really bad day?"

"Yes it was an appalling, atrocious, dreadful and horrific span of twelve daylight hours and twelve nighttime hours," she said dramatically, and Sirius and James applauded.

"Wow," said Lily, "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm just demonstrating in a practical structure to Lia that I did, without a doubt interpret the inclusive dictionary as she requested."

"You got her to read the dictionary?" Remus asked Amelia, cocking an eyebrowin suspicion.

"I don't believe it either," said Lia slowly.

"Well, deem it true because I accomplished just that."

"Wow," said Lily again, "I feel like I'm reading a book!"

Professor McGonagall walked into the room and Addy took her seat behind Lia, next to Sirius.

"Today class we will be turning tissue boxes into jewelry boxes," she said standing at the front of the class.

Addy rolled her eyes. She had already proved that she could do this last class as had Sirius and James.

"Ms. Mae, would you please pass out the boxes," said McGonagall pointing to a large box full of tissue boxes.

"Why unquestionably it would be my honor to be of assistance you in this audacious undertaking," she said, dramatically taking a bow.

Professor McGonagall gaped at Addy, unsure of what to say.

"When did you learn all those words?"

"Why do you all assume I'm dim-witted? I'm essentially moderately intelligent, Professor, I can't believe you, you stereotyped me as a dumb blonde per fault of the hue of my hair!" Addy wailed.

"Um, I'm sorry Addy," said McGonagall, quite taken aback.

"It's ok, I understand. You see I've grown up.

_When I was a little kid, a "diminutive juvenile,"_

"You mean yesterday," Remus interjected.

_I hated to read and write, I was an "uneager bibliophile."_

"That's redundundant!" said Lia

_Now I love words for how they sound  
And how they "communicate."  
Perhaps I should explain myself, that is, "elucidate."_

"She really did read it!" exclaimed Lily.

_Great big words, I like big words.  
Letter by letter, the bigger the better_

Addy jumped onto Professor McGonagall's desk to continue her song.

_  
Great big words. La la _

Sirius and James joined in.

**la la la la la la la la!**

_Now maybe you're "adept" at sports or "exceptional" at school,  
Maybe you're "vainglorious,"  
Which means you think you're cool._

"Who me?" said Maddi

_  
But give me a "massive ideogram,"  
A big word to make my point. _

"I didn't know that!" said Lily

_  
When you can "verbalize" yourself_  
_You can really rock the joint._  
**Great big words, I like big words.**  
_I get a thrill out of every syllable_  
**Great big words.**

_My word of the week last week was "unique."  
People thought I was one of a kind.  
When my word of the day was "distingue"  
People said I was very refined.  
But they look at me like I'm an alien  
When I say things like "sesquipedalian."_

"What does that mean?" James asked Remus

"How am I supposed to know?"_  
_

_But what, me worry? I can't go wrong  
With a word that's a foot and one half long. _

James takes out a ruler and begins to measure random objects.

_Big words are "prodigious terms"  
Now don't they sound delicious?_

"I'm hungry," said Peter, randomly

_  
They impress your teachers, confuse your enemies  
And make your friends suspicious._

"What is she saying!" said Sirius, freaking out.

_  
But that's okay we'll start a trend  
That soon will sweep the nation;  
The hyper-linguistic polysyllabic speech association. _

"H.L.P.S.A. for short!" said Lily.

_  
Great big words, I like big words.  
No extra charge if it's very large, those_  
**Great big words.  
Great big words, I like big words.  
Letter by letter the bigger the better**  
_Great big words_. **La la la la la la la la la la !**  
_(Reiterate please!)_ **La la la la la la la la la la !**  
(_Diminuendo.)_ **La** **la la la la la la la la la !**  
_(Grand finale!)_ **La la la la la la la la la la!**

"Ms. Mae! Would you just pass out the tissue boxes!"

Addy nodded and jumped off the desk. The Ravenclaws who had transfiguration with them had looks of shock on their face.

They didn't typically break into song at random intervals like the Gryffindors.

N/A: completely random, I know but it was fun to write.


	15. Partners in Crime

N/A: This chapter is dedicated to KniftyKnitter101, another grand reviewer.

Disclaimer: still don't own this. I also don't own the song that goes like this, that is material of the wonderful Python Brothers.

Addy just had one person left to persuade to help her.

"Sirius, will you help me with something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok. That was easy enough."

It was late on a Friday evening. Alice Bones was sitting in the library with her friends, Jennifer and Courtney. They were working on their homework and discussing the latest gossip when Addy came running into the library screaming her lungs out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed running right up to Alice's table.

"Alice! Alice! Come quick! It's your sister! She fell into the lake! I don't think she knows how to swim!"

Addy grabbed Alice's hand and rushed her down stairs. Alice ran full force, making Addy fall behind.

Once she reached outside she saw her panting sister in the arms of a soaking wet Frank Longbottum.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" she said going to meet them and hugging Amelia. "I don't know how I can ever repay you!"

"I have an idea!" said Addy who had just reached the edge of the lake. Sirius came out of the background with towels for the three soaking wet students.

Frank and Alice ignored her. Amelia ran over to Addy and Sirius.

"I still think this is sneaky, deceiving,"

"Yeah, yeah, adulterous, double-crossing, fraudulent, witty, shifty, devious, and histrionic, I know, but you promised," she reminded her.

Frank and Alice walked out of the water. Addy muttered a trip jinx, causing Alice to trip and Frank to catch her. Addy hadn't told Frank she would do that and he had been taken completely by surprise, causing him to almost drop her.

"Oh, thanks again Frank, I mean, I have to go," she muttered blushing and grabbing Amelia by the hand, leading her back into the castle.

"Step one done," muttered Addy, grabbing Sirius by the hand and dragging him into the castle in a similar fashion as Alice had with Amelia, only she wasn't really dragging him because he was much to large to be dragged by Addy.

"Ok, now what's stage two?" asked Sirius, eagerly.

"Wait and see young apprentice, wait and see you will," said Addy solemnly.

"I'm not your apprentice, I am your partner in crime," he said.

Three slow weeks went by and exams were coming soon. Lily had gone back to her old insane study habits and refused to be broken of them. Alice was also constantly in the library. She ignored Frank at all costs. When their paths did cross, she blushed madly and came up with an absurd excuse to leave right away.

"Alice," said Frank one day, as Alice rushed away saying that she had to study for her Transfiguration O.W.L she had taken the day previously, "You already took that, why are you avoiding me?"

"Avoiding you? I'm not avoiding you! Don't be silly, but I really need to go…do…something, URGENT!" she said, turning red in the face.

"No just listen to me, I need to ask you something," said Frank. Little did Alice know that Addy and Sirius were hiding crouched behind the bushes.

"Ok," said Alice cautiously turning to face him.

"I like you, I have for some time."

"Oh, really? Oh, then, um"

"Do you want to go to Hogsmade with me?"

"Yes!" she said quickly, blushing scarlet.

"Ok, now what?" asked Frank awkwardly to the bushes.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Alice

"No one" said Sirius popping up from behind the bushes, "But I have an idea as to what you can do!

N/A: All right bold is Sirius and slanted is Addy and Bolded and Slanted is both!

**Once in every show  
There comes a song like this  
It starts off soft and low  
And ends up with a kiss  
Oh where is the song  
That goes like this?  
Where is it? Where? Where?**

Addy rolled her eyes and stood up to help Sirius with what ever he thought he was doing.

_A sentimental song  
That casts a magic spell  
They all will hum along  
We'll overact like hell  
For this is the song that goes like this  
Yes it is! Yes it is!  
_  
**Now we can go straight  
Right down the middle eight  
A bridge that is too far for me**

_I'll sing it in your face  
While we both embrace__  
**And then  
We change  
The key**  
_  
_Now we're into E!_  
**hem That's awfully high for me**  
_But as everyone can see  
We should have stayed in D_  
**_For this is our song that goes like this!_**

**I'm feeling very proud  
**_You're singing far too loud_  
**That's the way that this song goes**  
_You're standing on my toes_  
**_Singing our song that goes like this!_**

_I can't believe there's more_  
**It's far too long, I'm sure  
**_That's the trouble with this song_  
_It goes on and on and on_  
**_For this is our song that is too long!_**

_We'll be singing this til dawn_  
**You'll wish that you weren't born**  
_Let's stop this damn refrain  
**Before we go insane  
For this is our song that ends like this!**_

Alice was blushing scarlet.

"So, hurry up and kiss!' yelled Sirius, "I promised that this song would end with a kiss!"

"And I'm not kissing him!" said Addy.

Frank did just that. He captured Alice's lips in a short kiss, and then the two of them went skipping off hand in hand, Addy and Sirius assumed they were going to talk, but Addy and Sirius are eleven so we will let them think that.

N/A; Was that plot to sneaky, deceiving, adulterous, double-crossing, fraudulent, witty, shifty, devious, and histrionic? (Maddi would like to say that that is redundundant!)(Isabella would like to add that that joke is getting old.) I would like to inform the readers that those crazy people who are interrupting my authors note are my sister and cousin, whom I regret to say I live with and I also share a computer with so I have to get off the computer now! Bibi everyone Read! Review!


	16. Matchmaker

"Are the rumors true!"

"What rumors?" Addy asked Maddi who had just cornered her, the look of an over excited puppy dog plastered on her face.

"The rumor that you set up Frank Longbottum with Alice Bones!" Maddi said, as though it was obvious. They were both standing in the girl's dorm where Lily was sprawled out on the bed reading Charms for the Charmed, while Amelia was hanging off the end of her bed reading one of the numerous Teen Witch Weekly Magazines that Maddi kept in the dorm.

"Oh, that, I mean, yeah that was me."

"Do you know what this means!"

"Um, that Frank and Alice are going out?"

"No! Here, I'm show you," Maddi walked over to her collection of Teen Witch Weekly Magazines and leafed through them, looking for one in particular. Finally she found the one she was looking for. She pushed it under Addy nose and told her to read out loud.

"Um, ok. The Matchmaker- A matchmaker is allegedly a person who decides who people ought to marry. Being a matchmaker assures a person a high position in society as well as much influence. So?" said Addy shrugging.

"So! You could be the Hogwarts matchmaker!"

'Well, I don't know,"

"Come on think of how happy everyone would be, plus, somebody has to arrange the matches, young people can't decide these things themselves!" N/A: alright bold is Maddi and slanted is Lily and normal is Lia and underlined is Addy, bolded and underlined is Maddi, Lily and Lia and after Addy joins in also Addy.

You could pair someone wonderful----

_with someone interesting----_

And well off----

_And important---_

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker,  
Make me a match,  
Find me a find,  
catch me a catch  
Matchmaker, Matchmaker  
Look through your book,  
And make me a perfect match  
**  
_Matchmaker, Matchmaker,_**  
**make me a match,**  
**_find me a find,_**  
**catch me a catch.**  
_Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be,  
The envy of all I see._**

**For Lily,  
Make him a scholar. **

For Lia,  
Make him rich as a king.

**For me, well,  
I wouldn't holler  
If he were as handsome as anything.**

**_Matchmaker, Matchmaker,  
Make me a match,  
Find me a find,  
Catch me a catch,  
Night after night in the dark I'm alone  
So find me match,  
Of my own.  
_**  
Since when are you in a match, Lily? I thought you had your eye on your books

And Maddi, you have your eye on the Quidditch Captain!

**Well, why not?  
We have only one Quidditch Team, and there's only one Captain.  
Why shouldn't I want the best?**

Because you're a first year! 

And he's a fifth year!

Addy, oh Addy,  
Please make a match for me!  
Make him handsome, make him young!  
make him a twelve out of ten  
make him a nice man, a good catch, true?  
True.

I promise to repay you,  
And even if I don't,  
I'll always be in your debt- **Forever and always**

_Addy, I please find him.  
Make me a lucky bride!  
He's handsome, he's tall,  
And not from side to side.  
Make him a nice man, a good catch, right?  
Right._

**I know I have a temper.  
But I no since I'm in your debt,  
I'll never blow up at you,  
So you'll alright.**

ALRIGHT!

**Yes! **

(Maddi rushes out of the room)I'll be the Matchmaker, Matchmaker,  
But, you know that I'm  
Still very young.  
Let me take my time,but if you don't like what you get, it's not my fault. 

_Up to this minute,  
I misunderstood_  
That not all men are good.

**_Dear Addy,  
See that he's gentle  
Remember,  
You are also a girl.  
It's not that  
I'm sentimental  
It's just that I'm terrified!  
_**  
Matchmaker, Matchmaker,  
Plan me no plans  
I'm in no rush  
Maybe I've learned  
Playing with matches  
A girl can get burned  
**_So,  
Bring me no ring  
Groom me no groom  
Find me no find  
Catch me no catch  
Unless he's a matchless match._**

"Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Addy asked Sirius, making a mental note to pay more attention to gossip from now on.

"The rumors that you are officially the school matchmaker!" he said excitedly sitting down next to her on the couch. The Gryffindor first years were all sitting down in th common room. Lily, Remus and Amelia were immersed in studying and Maddi was sitting on the edge of their table trying to get Lily to explain some charm to her. James was practicing his charms on random and helpless flowers while Addy was making up a song about the goblin rebellions to help her remember everything better for the test. That annoyed Lily greatly because she did not consider writing a stupid pointless annoying song studying, but it helped Addy.

"Oh that, I mean, yeah, that was me," said Addy getting a light feeling of dejavu.

"Do you know what this means?"

"No?"

"I'm friends with the matchmaker! I'll get the best match in the whole school! What do you think?"

"No!" said James, "I get my match first!"

"You and Lily," she said obviously.

"You think?"

"I know."

"Right, cuz you're the all knowing matchmaker now, right?"

"No, mate," said Sirius, "Everyone knows that."

"That's not true!"

"So what about me?" asked Sirius, with a puppy dogface.

"You are destined for a future full of break-ups, most of them self imposed,"

"How do you know that?"

"It's written all over your face, mate."

N/A: My second update for today, I just thought it need a little something extra, I don't know, it might be crap.


	17. Spontaneously Breaking into Song

N/A: Alright this chapter is dedicated to Stephanie, for, well for I don't know, but I was babysitting her when I came up with this.

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

P.S. Ug is not a word.

"Oh Lily, stop worrying, you know you did well!" complained Amelia.

"No, I put down that Griphook lead the Goblin Rebellion of 42' and he obviously wasn't! He was the goblin who helped my parents at Gringotts over the summer! How could I make a mistake that stupid!"

"See, you should have written a song! I am positive that I got everything right on that exam," said Addy smugly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, come on Maddi hurry up! McGonagall's posting the results today!" complained Lily again.

Maddi walked out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel.

"I just have to do my hair," she said.

Addy rolled her eyes and grabbed the towel off of Maddi's hair. She gave it a tug and it fell off, revealing Maddi's flowing brown hair.

"Now shake it," she said to a bewildered Maddi.

Maddi shook it and looked in the mirror.

"You're fine," said Addy and she pulled her down the steps. When they got down to the bottom they saw Sirius, Peter, Remus and James waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" asked James, the only boy who was still capable of speech as Sirius and Remus were both starring at Maddi, mouths hanging open. And Peter, well Peter was never really capable of human speech; he just kind of squeaks and hopes people understand him. (N/A: Die you evil rat die! Can I just have him spontaneously die at the spot? No? Oh well (Peter fans glare at me evilly) wait, is there such thing as a Peter fan, if so who and where are you! I must use you in a new scientific study of the world's weirdest human beings!)

Lily and James walked out of the portrait hole, discussing how they think they did on the exams, James was the only one who could stand Lily's I think I failed rants. Amelia had ushered Peter forward.

Maddi and Addy began whispering to themselves, ignoring the two boys who were trailing behind Maddi, asphyxiated by her hair.

N/A: Maddi seems to think I should define asphyxiated, it means like put into a trance by, something on that line.

"See, I told you, just shake it," said Addy smugly, "Now you've got Black and Lupin to chose from!"

"I could just take them both," said Maddi slyly.

"Ug, you Mormon!" said Addy

"Hey, I thought they just had multiple wives not the other way around,"

"I know, that's sexism," said Addy, peeking behind her to see Remus and Sirius quietly whispering something about something. (N/A: is that redundunant?)

"But, Seriously Sirius," whispered Remus so that only Sirius could hear him.

"I'm always Siriusly, Sirius,"

"That pun got old the first time you used it!" said Remus, "But really, what is different about her!"

"I don't know!" Sirius looked in front of him at Maddi and Addy whispering between each other frantically.

Suddenly they parted and Maddi went up to talk with Amelia and Peter and Addy made her way back to the two boys.

"Having fun gawking at my friend?" she asked, putting her arms on either boys shoulder and using them as crutches, a normal hobby of hers, although it was easier with Sirius and James who were exactly the same height.

"We weren't gawking at anyone!" lied Remus.

"Right, you were staring at the stairs, examining the difference between them and the boys stairs. Well in that case I will save you of all that trouble, I've been up both of them numerous times and I can tell you there is absolutely no difference what so ever. So now that you don't have to worry about that, you can spend your time boys, starring at Ms. McKinnon," said Addy, "Her hair is different by the way."

Finally they made their way up to the results.

As everyone expected, no one failed, although Peter was quite close.

Lily got top marks in Charms as well as potions, followed by a close second of Severous Snape. (Much to Addy's horror who had come in third)

Addy and James tied for top marks in Transfiguration, with Sirius in a close second.

Remus was quite proud of his top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts and resolved to spend more time studying for potions.

All to soon it was the last day of school and time to go on the train.

Addy, Lily, Amelia, Peter, Remus, Sirius, Maddi, and James all piled into one small compartment. For thirty minutes they played musical seats trying to make everyone happy.

Addy refused to sit next to or across from Peter. Lily wanted to sit next to James who would not be parted from Sirius, (they were conjoined by the hip) Remus wanted to sit next to Maddi, but so did Amelia because they were both sharing a magazine.

Also there were only six seats in a compartment.

In the end, Remus, Maddi and Amelia sat across from Lily James and Sirius. Peter sat on the floor and Addy hung upside down from the luggage rack for the entire trip grumbling something about stupid friends.

For a half an hour they talked about summer plans. Maddi was going to invite everyone over for a pool party. They then spent the next hour listening to Maddi describe her house. (Apparently it was quite large)

Finally she was done!

"So, what do you guys want to talk about now?"

"Me! " squealed Maddi!

"No" yelled everyone in the compartment at the same time. (except Peter, who had once again forgotten how to talk)

"Why not?" she pouted.

N/A: alright the code it slanted for Addy, Bolded for Sirius, normal for James and underlined is Remus. Slanted and bolded is all (like everyone except Peter who cant sing and Maddi, for obvious reasons)

We talk about your work how your boss is a jerk  
_We talk about your church and your head when it hurts_  
**We talk about the troubles you've been having with your brother**  
About your daddy and your mother and your crazy ex-lover  
_We talk about your friends and the places that you've been_  
**We talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin **  
The polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
_And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes_  
**You know talking about you makes me smile  
_But every once in awhile_**

I wanna talk about me  
_Wanna talk about I_  
**Wanna talk about number one**  
Oh my me my  
_What I think_, **what I like**, what I know, _what I want_, **what I see**  
**_I like talking about you you you you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about me _**

_**I wanna talk about me **_

_Come on remy, join in!**  
**_  
We talk about your dreams and we talk about your schemes  
_your high school team and your moisturizer creme  
_**We talk about your nanna up in Muncie, Indiana**  
We talk about your grandma down in Alabama  
We talk about your guys of every shape and size  
_The ones that you despise and the ones you idolize_  
**We talk about your heart, about your brains and your smarts  
**And your medical charts and when you start  
You know talking about you makes me grin  
**_But every now and then_**

I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
**_I like talking about you you you you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me  
_You**you_you_**you**you_you_**you**you_you_**you**you_you_**you _  
I wanna talk about me_**

**_I wanna talk about me  
Wanna talk about I  
Wanna talk about number one  
Oh my me my  
What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
I like talking about you, you, you, you, usually, but occasionally  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me  
I wanna talk about me  
Oh me!_**

"Wow Remus," said Maddi, "I didn't realize you were such a good singer, why don't you do it more often?"

Remus just shrugged, blushing, and Addy smirked at him with a look that clearly said I told you so.

"How often do we spontaneously break into song?" asked Lily

"I don't know, at least once a week," said Addy.

N/A: They do spontaneously break into song (I spontaneously break into song)

Oh beautiful for spacious reviewers

Oh amber waves of reviews

Four purple reviews

Majesties

Above my beautiful reviews

Ok that was bad but hopefully you get the point, please review!


	18. Siriusly Snogging

N/A: I got a private message from a reviewer asking what pairings are going to happen in this story. Well it's going to be James/Lily, Sirius/OC, and Remus/OC. There is no Peter/OC; oh I'm sorry did I just ruin it by telling you that Peter doesn't get the girl in the end? Oh well, but Sirius-ly did you honestly think that Peter was going to get the girl? That slimly tricky rat, NEVER! Have you not gotten that I don't like him?

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Addy trudged into the orphanage behind Jennifer, Megan and Hestia. The entire year she had just about ignored the Hufflepuffs. They were a year older than her so it wasn't that difficult but all three older girls as well as Addy knew that it wouldn't have been all to difficult for Addy to try and hang out with them.

They had seen and heard a lot about Addy throughout the year. From the rumor about her setting up Frank and Alice to the numerous pranks she and the boys played, the Gryffindor first years made for some very interesting gossip. A rumor had even gone around that Addy, James and Sirius were planning on relocating a large flock of Floridian Flamingos to the great hall. Unfortunately, it was not true, although Sirius did note that it would be a good prank for the future.

Addy wasn't sure if Jennifer and Megan were mad at her. If they were, Addy could be certain that she would be ignored all summer. The possibility seemed very boring.

Luckily, Addy didn't have to dwell on that fact. James lived just around the corner and she planned on spending most of her time Running around Quality Quidditch Supplies. James was also going to invite Sirius and Remus over for a while.

Addy dropped her trunk at the foot of her bed, the same one by the window she had occupied for the past eight years and would until she graduated. She sighed heavily. What would she do with out James?

Sirius trudged into Number twelve Grimauld Place behind his mother and father. The entire year they had ignored him, only sending him a present for Christmas with a very curt note stating Merry Christmas from mother and father. Throughout the year they had gotten a lot of notes from Professor McGonagall about Sirius's behavior and they were not happy.

They were not happy, not because of his bad conduct. They were unhappy because of his sorting. No Black had ever been sorted into Gryffindor, not even Andromeda. At least she had been a Ravenclaw.

Sirius knew he was in for a bad summer. His parents were sure to find some cruel and unusual way to punish him for what he had done.

Sirius walked up the long flight of stairs and dropped his trunk at the foot of his bed.

"Sirius Black get down here!" he heard his mother yell from down the stairs.

He seriously doubted she wanted to talk to him. More like yell at him for being sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius sighed, at least he had James's house to escape to.

Remus trudged into his house behind his Great Aunt Jessie. He hated her, but his parents were always working and he had to have someone to help him when the full moon came around.

He hated his Great Aunt Jessie because she had a very odd idea of potions and cures. She would sit into the late hours of the night brewing ancient potions that really didn't do anything.

On top of this he had the full moon to deal with in three days.

Remus dropped his trunk at the foot of his bed. At least he was going over to James. That would be the highlight of his summer.

Remus sighed. What would he do without James?

James Potter sat starring out of his window into the summer sun. He watched as people passed Quality Quidditch Supplies on their way to finish their purchases. James however was looking for one person in particular. Finally he caught sight of a black-haired boy pushing his way towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. Grinning largely, he ran down the stairs to meet Sirius.

Sirius pushed his way through the crowd trying to get to the shop that James's parents owned. He was overjoyed to be going to spend two weeks at the Potter's. His mother had allowed him to go only after researching the Potters to be sure that they were a notable pureblood family. Luckily, James was pureblood. Sirius wondered what would happen if he had asked to visit Remus.

"Sirius!" He heard James yell over the crowd.

"James!" he yelled trying to see James over the mass of people who had crowded into the shop to gawk at the new cleansweep sevens that had just come in.

"Come on, I'll show you my room," said James shepherding Sirius into his room.

James's room was small with just a bed and a dresser for furniture. James forgot long ago what color his walls had been since they were now plastered from top to bottom with Quidditch posters.

"Did you bring your broom?" asked James.

"Of coarse," said Sirius pulling out his nimbus one thousand, "When did you say Reus would be coming?"

"Next week," said James, "He said he had a family reunion this week."

"His family is weird."

"I know they're sick a lot."

"James," said Mrs. Potter, coming up to his room, "There is a very cute little girl downstairs asking for you."

"A girl?' he said looking a Sirius who just shrugged.

James put his hand in his hair to ruffle it once before running down the stairs and Sirius looked at himself in the hall mirror as the hit the bottom step into the store.

His eyes dropped when he say Addy standing there.

"What the hell was that about!" yelled Addy, "I can't believe you two your bloody eyes just dropped like they jumped off of a twelve story building! Why the hell are you so upset to see me? What were you flipping expecting? A super model, coming to visit you toe rags!"

"You know, cursing is very unbecoming of a young lady," said Mrs. Potter who had overheard the whole thing.

"Yup I know, too bad I don't know any young ladies though, but if I ever meet one, I'll be certain to inform them," said Addy, letting herself up to James's room.

James shrugged and followed Addy up, closely followed by Sirius.

Addy opened up James's door and flung herself onto his bed.

"Make your self at home," said James sarcastically.

"Don't worry, I already have," she said playfully, "It's just the cots at the orphanage are so uncomfortable. This is much better,"

Suddenly Addy met Sirius's eyes. She had noticed before that there was something wrong with him, but she hadn't been able to put her finger on it.

"James, come down here for a minute!" yelled his father from downstairs.

"This'll just be a minute guys. You can stay here," said James as he ran out the door and down the stairs, yelling something to his father.

Addy stood up and went to sit on the floor next to Sirius.

"What's the matter?" she asked, turning his head to look at her.

"Nothing," he said turning his head away from Addy.

"It's your family isn't it? I saw your cousin, she's a Slytherin. What happened?' she asked again.

Sirius turned back to look at Addy.

"If they knew you were here, if they knew about Lily, about Remus and Maddi, they hate everything. Them with they're pureblood obsession. They would probably kill you. No, they would try to make me kill you. That's what they want me to be, one of them.'

"But you're not Sirius, and you never will be."

Suddenly Sirius did something that surprised not only Addy but himself. He captured Addy's lips in a small and quick kiss. He looked back at her to find her smiling; she pulled his face in and kissed him back.

Unexpectedly, James opened the door and walked into the room.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing!" he screamed, "I leave the room for two minutes and you two start snogging!"

For the first time in her life Addison Mae could not think of a single thing to say.

N/A: good, stupid? I don't know, whatever. I like it. So you should like, and if oyu don't review anyway! I like to get both types!

p.s. hmmm maybeI do use suddenly too much.


	19. You won't Succeed on Broadway

N/A: This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful reviewers. I love you all! FuzzMonster, Lady-Weasly123987, and Polaris101. Go read their stories! Well read my first, then go read and review theirs. And review mine too!

Disclaimer: These characters are all property of J.K. Rowling. Also the songs are property of Jimi Hendrix and Monty Python.

Three days had gone by since the incident with Sirius and Addy. James had not let them forget, always making snide comments about the two of them being busy with other things. Sirius ignored these comments and pretended it had never happened, so Addy reluctantly followed his example.

Addy had been thinking about what Sirius told her about his family and she had concocted a plan to make him feel better.

Early (earlier than the sun least ways) the next morning Addy ran to the Potters. So not to awake Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Addy went to the alleyway behind Quality Quidditch Supplies and pulled herself up to James's window.

She opened got to the window only to find it locked. She had her wand tucked in her robes and she knew she could easily have opened it with Alohamora, but she wasn't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. Suddenly she had an idea.

Addy pulled a hair clip from her long blonde hair and stuck it inside the lock. A couple of seconds later she had the thing unlocked and she went tumbling into the window.

Addy landed in a pile on top of Sirius's open trunk. Standing up she looked around the room. Both James and Sirius were still fast asleep so she began to concoct fun ways of waking them up.

Finally she settled on lighting the ends of their beds on fire with James's blue fire. The blue fire would not burn them; only send a tickling sensation through their bodies. First she did James's and then she proceeded to the trundle bed that Sirius was occupying.

Five minutes later-

"Ahhh!"

"Bloody Hell Buzz what the about!"

"Yeah, what's the big idea Blondie!" yelled Sirius

"I have plans for today," she said, "and they involve you two lazy prats so get out of bed and we can go on with them!"

"Oh, we going to fly some more?" asked James.

"Is Quidditch all you think of?" asked Addy, opening James's draw and throwing him some clothes to put on, "Now go get these on!"

Addy then bent down at Sirius's trunk and threw him an outfit at random.

The boys came back into the room a few minutes later clad in the clothes that Addy had thrown at them.

"Alright, so if these plans aren't Quidditch, what exactly did you have in mind?" asked James.

'We are going to help Sirius scorn the name of Black," she said smirking largely.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" asked Sirius, a little worried.

"Well, it is actually a quite simple plan, five step plan. The first step is clothes shopping," she said.

"So we're going to Madam Malkins?"

"No, we are going to the muggle mall," she said straddling the window, as she was about to jump down.

"Addy!" said James walking over to her, "You know they don't let orphans out of Diagon Alley!"

"Which is why I grabbed this!" she said holding up an over large coat and a hat. The get all types of folk in the leaky cauldron, I can pretend to be a hag."

"Don't need much help there!" said James, Addy just turned her back to him but when he turned to give Sirius a high five he saw that Sirius was glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, James would be pushing up daisies right now.

James and Sirius jumped off the window and followed Addy down the deserted Alley.

Just as they reached the entrance to the leaky cauldron Addy threw on the cloak and the hat. James did have to admit that if he didn't know it was she, he would never have thought to look twice.

The three kids snuck out of the leaky cauldron and into muggle London.

Addy led them down the street to the mall. They walked into the large glass doors into the mass of shops and people hurrying from one to another.

(N/A: I have never been to a mall in London, therefore the description of this mall is actually the Pheasant Lane Mall near where I live so I'm sorry that it's not London.)

There were large banners hanging from the ceiling inscribed to promote muggle movies that had just come out to theaters. The floor was tiled with an array of multi-colored tiles of all shapes and sizes making a pattern that maybe from the air actually showed something but from here was just a mess of colors.

"I bet you can't just step on the yellow ones!" dared Addy beginning to hop from one tile to another. James and Sirius followed suit making there way into the nearest Department Store.

It just happened to be Macy's.

"Alright," said Addy, "Step one, dress like a muggle. We are going to buy muggle clothes."

The three friends walked into the clothing department. Addy began grabbing random outfits and thrusting them at the guys to try on. She herself was grabbing outfits to put on, some more ridiculous than others.

N/A: Addy is slanted, Sirius is bolded and James is normal. Slanted and bolded is all. I would think you people would know this by now.

_At the monterey pop festival  
Come on man sing it with me_

**Wild thing, you make my heart sing**  
Oh  
**You make a everything, groovy**  
Wild thing

**Wild thing I think I love you  
But I want a know for sure  
Come on and ssssssock it to me one more time  
(click) I love you**  
**  
Wild thing, you make my heart sing**  
Oh  
**You make a everything, groovy**  
A sing again  
**Wild thing**  
Yeah

**_Wild thing I think I love you  
But I want a know for sure  
Come on and ssssssock it to me one more time again  
Oh shucks I love ya_**

**_Wild thing, you make my heart sing  
You make a everything, groovy  
Yeah wild thing  
Yeah wild thing  
Yeah yeah wild thing  
Yeah yeah yeah wild thing  
Oh sock it to me  
Wild thing_**

James ran into the fitting room to throw another outfit on, causing him to momentarily drop out. **_  
_**

**_Wild thing, you make my heart sing  
Oh  
You make a everything, groovy  
A sing again  
Wild thing  
Yeah_**

Addy suddenly tripped over the step into the dressing room and went flying to he ground, just to be caught by Sirius Black. He continued to sing, in a slight whisper, barely audible to anyone except Addy, who he was still holding after her fall.

**Wild thing I think I love you  
But I want a know for sure… **

Sirius bent down closer to Addy. Addy could feel his breathe on her face. She however, could not breathe. She felt a knot in her throat. Three…two…

"Man guys we really should make a band, we rock!" said James walking out of the dressing room. Sirius was so surprised he dropped Addy.

She stood up rubbing her back and muttering something about bad timing.

"But I'm serious," continued James, oblivious to anything he had just disturbed, "We could be on Broadway!"

(N/A: alright slanted is Addy, bolded is Sirius, Normal is James and bolded and slanted is everybody, like as in every single person in the whole entire bloody store.)

_No James… we don't stand a chance there._  
Why not?

_Because...Broadway is a very special place,  
filled with very special people,  
people who can sing and dance, often at the same time!  
They are a different people, a multi-talented people,  
a people...who need people...and who are, in many ways, the  
luckiest people in...the world. I'm sorry sire, but we don't stand a chance._  
But why?  
_Well...let me put it like this. _

In any great adventure,  
that you don't want to lose,  
victory depends upon the people that you choose.  
So, listen, Arthur darling, closely to this news:  
We won't succeed on Broadway,  
If you don't have any Jews.

You may have the finest sets,  
Fill the stage with penthouse pets,  
You may have the loveliest costumes and best shoes.  
You my dance and you may sing,  
But I'm sorry, Arthur king,  
You'll hear no cheers,  
Just lots and lots of boos.  
**  
_Boo._**

_You may have butch men by the score  
Whom the audience adore,  
You may even have some animals from zoos,  
Though you've holes and krauts instead,  
You may have unleavened bread,  
But I tell you, you are dead,  
If you don't have any Jews. _

They won't care if it's witty,  
or everything looks pretty,  
They'll simply say it's shitty and profuse.  
Nobody will go, sir,  
If it's not kosher then no show, sir,  
Even Goyem won't be dim enough to choose!  
Put on shows that make men stare,  
With lots of girls in underwear,  
You may even have the finest of reviews.

**You're doing great!**

_The audience won't care, sir,  
As long as you don't dare, sir,  
To open up on Broadway  
If you don't have any Jews. _

You may have dramatic lighting,  
Or lots of horrid fighting,  
You may even have some white men sing the blues!  
Your knights might be nice boys,  
But sadly we're all goys,  
And that noise that you call singing you must lose.

So, despite your pretty lights,  
and naughty girls in nasty tights,  
and the most impressive scenery you use...  
You may have dancing mana-mano,  
You may bring on a piano,  
But they will not give a damn-o  
If you don't have any Jews!

You may fill your play with gays,  
Have Nigerian girls in stays,

**  
You may even have some schizas making stews!  
**  
**_You haven't got a clue,  
If you don't have a Jew,  
All of your investments you are going to lose!_  
**  
_There's a very small percentile,  
Who enjoys a dancing gentile,  
I'm sad to be the one with this bad news!_  
**_But never mind your swordplay,  
You just won't succeed on Broadway,  
You just won't succeed on Broadway,  
If you don't have any Jews!_**

_James, can you hear me? _

To get along on Broadway,  
To sing a song on Broadway,  
To hit the top on Broadway and not lose,  
I tell you, Arthur king,  
There is one essential thing...  
There simply must be, simply must be Jews.

There simply must be,  
Arthur trust me,  
Simply must be Jews.

"You know," said James, "I think Remus might have a second cousin who's Jewish."

"Really?" said Addy, "Then we just have to get him to convert and we'll be all set."

James and Sirius bought a couple of outfits but they noticed Addy had put all of the outfits she had tried on away.

While James was paying Sirius walked over to Addy.

"You didn't like anything here?" said Sirius; after all she had tried on just about the whole entire store.

"I did like them, but, they didn't have my size," she casually lied.

"I think they were, at least you looked bloody hot in them," he said directly at her.

Addy broke eye contact and felt herself blushing. _My god I'm turning into Lily, _she thought.

"How do you lie like that?" asked Sirius, giving Addy a side ways glance, "You lie like it's second nature to you, How do you do it?"

"No one ever told me the truth when I was little, so I picked it up from them," she said coldly.

She hung up the last shirt. She gave it a long look. She had really wanted that shirt. Tearing her eyes away from it s walked away towards James.

"Let's go to the food court," James suggested, "We can get some breakfast."

"You guys go, I'll catch up," said Sirius.

He waited until James and Addy were out of eyeshot before walking back over to where Addy had hung up the shirt. He picked up the shirt. He brought it to the counter and pay the twenty pounds (about forty dollars for you Americans and two hundred pesos for the Mexicans.) it cost before stuffing it in his bag and walking out the door to where James and Addy would be waiting for him.

N/A: Alright, it typed that up quickly, it's kinda short excluding the songs. Hope you all liked it. The next chapters will have Addy's nxt steps to getting Sirius even with his parents. Remember they are still at the mall. A place where many muggle gather. Dun DunDun Dun! (suspense music)

Review! (Please!)


	20. Clouded Eyes

N/A: This chapter is dedicated to Izzy H. FuzzMonster and Polaris101

Disclaimer: this is not mine.

Sirius walked over to where Addy and James were sitting. They were rapidly discussing whether Chick-Fil-A or McDonalds was better.

"Look at these fries," said Addy; pointing at James's large order of McDonald's French fires, "They are nothing but grease!"

"But they are good that way!" he protested, "Look at your fries they look like fishing nets!"

"Sirius, please inform James that he doesn't know what he's talking about,"

"No, Sirius is going to inform you that you are wrong."

"Chick-Fil-A is much better!"

"No way, how did I live for the first twelve years of my life with out McDonalds!"

Addy and James continued their argument as Sirius wolfed down food, having his own argument.

_Just give it to her; no I can't just give it to her for no reason. Since when do friends need to have a reason to give other friends presents! Since when do friends need a reason to give something to another friend? Since things just got like a million times more complicated! Complicated! Yes complicated, like what does she think of me? What do I think of her? What am I talking about she is my best friend, along with James. I just feel these things because she is my friend. I definitely don't feel these things about James. Well, she's my girlfriend! I mean, my friend who is a girl. _

Suddenly, a large crash came from inside Sears. James, Addy and Sirius jumped up brandishing their wands. It took them a minute to realize how stupid they must look to all the muggles around them. They lowered their wands, assuming it was only a muggle robbery and the muggle police could take care of it easily. Just as they were about to sit back down the heard a deep shout-

"Avada Kedavra!"

Suddenly there was a green flash of light and the muggle security guard lay dead along with the five muggles who had been sitting at the table nearest the guard.

Addy, James and Sirius jumped up again brandishing their wands.

"Expelliarmus!" yelled Addy pointing her wand at the man. He was hunched over and walked on his tiptoes that despite the fact that he was indeed human gave him the look of a werewolf.

James and Sirius ran off in the other direction. The man had friends, about five in total, all wearing long black robes and masks. James and Sirius tried to duel with two older people.

The man Addy had disarmed gave her a hard look and then ran at her full speed. He stopped right in front of her. Addy could tell from the lust in his eyes all he wanted to do was bite her, though she did not know why. Maybe he really was a werewolf. But he stopped. The second their eyes locked both became rooted to the spot.

The man's eyes were crystal blue. There was a tear in them, a tear from all the pain he had had to suffer throughout the years. A cloud was also present, a cloud to shadow his past from normal eyes.

Addy's eyes were crystal blue. They had a strain in them, a strain that showed how many times she had wondered whose eyes they had been first. A cloud was also present, a cloud to shadow her past from normal eyes.

Even the best at legilimency would never know what they were thinking.

Until, when their eyes locked, the clouds moved. For the first time since she was three years old, Addy's eyes softened. The man looked confused, his eyes had never been clear.

"Crucio!"

The moment was broken and Addy went tumbling to her feet, a large wave of pain took over her. She couldn't think. Suddenly, she could hear Sirius and James yelling-

"Addy!"

_Yes, listen to their voices; hold onto that, James and Sirius are just over there, hold on._

(N/A: consider yourselves lucky, I was seriously considering stopping here)

As suddenly as the pain began it ended. Addy opened her eyes to see James and Sirius, kneeling down next to her.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to stand up.

"They are gone," said James, "The ministry showed up just time."

"So they captured them?" Addy asked.

"No, they are gone, they apperated," said James, "But not before," he pointed to the sky.

In the sky there was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The same skull that Addy had seen in Kingsley Shaklebolt's newspaper.

"It's him," said Sirius, "The Dark Lord, the one Snape was talking about."

"So it's all true," said Addy still looking at the sky.

"You three," said the minister, pointing at Addy, Sirius and James, "explain yourselves!"

James and Sirius began to recount the story. Addy found that she could not stand up, so slowly she levered her body up to lean against the wall.

Another auror came over just as James and Sirius finished telling the tale.

"What should we do minister?" he asked.

"Nothing, that was just a bunch of hooligans messing around. Make sure this does not get to the press!" he ordered, and the auror just nodded his head and walked away.

"Nothing! What the hell are you going to do nothing for! Six people died! Somebody has to get punished!" Addy yelled, finally having found her strength.

The minister looked at Addy trying to figure out why she was so familiar. Finally he put his finger on it.

"Addison, Addison Mae?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she answered.

"Yes, you're right. Someone has to get punished, you."

"You are grounded!" yelled Mrs. Couch, "I can't believe you Addison, running away like that!"

"It wasn't running away, I would have been back by the afternoon and you would have never known!"

"It's a good thing the minister found you,"

"Yes because if he didn't I would have died!"

"How many times have I told you not to be over-dramatic!"

"I'm not being over over dramatic! They hurt me!"

"Oh he warned me that you would be telling this made up story!"

"It's not made up!"

"Yes it is!" Mrs. Crouch roared, "Now you are grounded for two weeks you are not to go into the street you will stay here in the orphanage. You will white wash the walls and during your free time, I will set you to lines, I must not tell lies, over and over again. Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes mam"

N/A: what do think? Review please!


	21. Aftermath

N/A: This chapter is dedicated to FuzzMonster who is going to England to study. Right Fuzz? Good to know you agree. But you will. Tomorrow. And you'll eat in the great hall.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns this. I am not J.K Rowling. Therefore I do not own this. That is the transitive property. Look it up. I also don't own Hero, that's by Mariah Carey.

P.S. Ug is still not a word.

Amelia laid in her bed her bed, despite the fact that she was completely awake and conscientious of the fact that it was nearing noon. Alice would have been awake early and her mother would have followed suit.

The smell of warm derretimentos da galinha (I don't know the name in English but it is like a grilled cheese with bacon and chicken and other things melted inside, really good I must say)

The smell pushed her out of bed and she hobbled down the stairs into the kitchen sure enough Alice had made a four derretimentos da galinha for herself, Edgar, and their parents.

Edgar was Amelia's older brother. He would be going into the fourth year the upcoming school term. Just like Alice he was a very talented wizard and top of his classes.

Amelia sat down at the table.

"Sissy?" she said to Alice.

"Yes, Amelia," said Alice through gritted teeth at the mention of the old nickname Amelia had called her when she was a baby. Amelia knew it annoyed her, so typically she never used it, but she had just felt like it just then, who knows, maybe Addy was starting to rub off on her.

"Could you make me a derretimento da galinha?" she said sweetly, making a puppy dogface.

"Fine!" said Alice; although Amelia knew she wouldn't have said that if her mother hadn't been in the room.

Suddenly, Mr. Bones fell through the fire. He had been working since early the previous morning and had just sent a note home last night to say he would be home for lunch. He had large bags forming under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

"Six deaths!" he roared, "Six muggles dead and no culprit!"

"But what does this have to do with wizards?" asked Edgar.

"The only thing the witnesses saw was a flash of green light! Green light! Do you know what that means?"

"Avada Kedavra," whispered Alice, her face going pale.

"Precisely."

"Well then there must have been some wizards around," said Mrs. Bones.

"Oh there were, in fact there were three."

"So are they in custody?" asked Alice.

"Honey, they were all second years."

"Second years!" piped up Amelia, "That means they are in my grade! Who was it? I bet it was Snape, Addy always said that boy was up to his eyes in the dark arts!"

"I figured you would want to know. Let me see, I wrote their names somewhere," Mr. Bones began to search his pockets until he found a small yellow piece of paper not unlike a post-it. "Here we have it. Sirius Black, James Potter, and Addison Mae."

Amelia face lost all color and she ran up stairs to send three owls.

Maddi sat at her window flipping though a magazine. Really she had already memorized the entire thing. She had been sitting there for the past hour watching the walkway to see when her mother would be coming home. She was supposed to be home at noon but it was officially 1:15 and there was still no site of the blonde witch.

Suddenly, a large pop like a gunshot was heard and a large smile spread across her face. She ran to the door and embraced her mother in a large hug.

"Can you believe them!" raged her mother, "six muggles dead and not so much as a culprit! They won't even tell us where!"

"Six muggles?" questioned Maddi; her mother was the editor of Teen Witch Weekly along with its partner Witch Weekly. (N/A: but if you had read my profile you'd already know that)

"Yes haven't these people ever heard of freedom of press?"

The minister of magic led James and Sirius back to Quality Quidditch Supplies

"Now boys," he said, "You are to go inside and never mention this to anyone! Do you understand?" he was inches from the boys face, breathing on them.

"Yes sir," they both said and ran inside.

They ran all the way up to James's bedroom.

James flopped onto his bed and Sirius sat down on his trundle.

They sighed, synchronized.

"How do you think Addy's doing?" asked Sirius

"I don't know," answered James truthfully.

Addy was on her hands and knees on the Orphanage stairs scrubbing the floor. Silently she cursed muggles for inventing their style of cleaning, magic was so much faster.

She picked up the buck and moved up another step so she was just out of reach of the girl's dorm doorway. Everyone would be outside on a day like this. Even the youngest children were permitted to play on the swing set in the back. Not a single person would want to be dieing of the heat that filtered through the building.

But just as she reached the top step Addy heard a light cry. A small six-year-old girl was sitting on one of the beds curled into a little ball crying her eyes out.

Addy walked into the room and sat down next to the girl.

"Hey," she said softly, "What's the matter?"

"Like you'd understand," sobbed the girl not looking at Addy.

"Try me," she said, "I'm an orphan too,"

"I'm not an orphan!"

"You could have fooled me," muttered Addy to herself.

"Orphans don't have parents, you're an orphan cuz you've never had parents, they left you because you weren't good enough for them! I have parents, but he killed them!"

"Who killed them?" asked Addy, trying very hard to keep her cool, her legs were shaking and her voice was trembling.

"I don't know his name. I wasn't there, I was over my friends house and I came back and there was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth over my house."

Addy shuddered at the description of the skull she had come to know so well.

"And my mom was dead and my dad was on the floor," she sobbed, "He was all bloodied up and was muttering something about Tom. I think he tried to fight the man."

"Well, you know what that means?" said Addy softly.

"No?"

"You're dad's a hero, that means you've got hero blood,"

"I could never be a hero,"

"Yes you could-

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

The little girl gave Addy a hug before running down the steps and out the door.

Addy sighed and moved her lips out of their forced smile into a frown. Was what the little girl said true? Had her parents left her, abandoned her.

Was she not good enough for them?

Addy sat down on the windowsill and looked out onto the street, wishing it was night and she could see the stars. She closed her eyes and pretended to see her wishing star.

_Starlight, Star bright, first star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight._

She opened her eyes and looked back at the bright afternoon sun. She looked directly at it for a moment before blinking away, her eyes burning from the light. As her eyes came back into focus she saw a small carving on the edge of the window.

_I swear from this day forth, so long as the first star of the morning is our sun._

_That I will fight to help others, to save others and to prevent the evil on the horizon._

_Holly Anne Peterson._

Meanwhile, Lily was sitting on her bed flipping through her textbooks, unaware of anything that was going on. It must suck to be muggleborn.

N/A: So what did you think? Read/Review!


	22. Santa Clause defeats the Martians

N/A: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update, I know you all don't want to hear my complaints cuz you really don't care but I'm taking three AP's so leave me alone if it takes a whole week to update! But anyway, I wrote this durring math, opps did I say math, I meant lunch.

N/A: This chapter is dedicated to KRP! I won't answer your questions yet, but most of them will be answered in this chapter. Also I promise there will be spontaneous songs galore in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own this or the songs. The songs are from Be 'witched, Weird Al, and Tom L'her.

P.S. Luigi the Mexican Cowboy say hi to all of you. (This is fur yuo Linnet!)

Remus awoke early on the 18th of July. He jumped out of bed and inspected his trunk again. It had been packed weeks ago but Remus had continually unpacked and repacked just because he had nothing better to do.

Finally it was the day he would be leaving to spend a week at James's house along with Sirius. He ran down the stairs and wolfed down his breakfast his aunt had made him before fluing (is that a word?) over to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

As soon as he landed in the Potter's shop, he was greeted by James and Sirius arguing over what broomstick was better, the nimbus one thousand or the cleasweep five.

"The Nimbus has much better acceleration! I can go from zero to seventy two miles per hour in thirty seconds!" argued Sirius.

"So! The cleansweep may not have as much acceleration, but it can maintain a spend of eighty miles an hour for over forty-eight hours!"

Remus laughed and stepped through the fire. Suddenly the two boys caught sight of Remus and broke from their argument to greet him.

"Remmy!" yelled Sirius.

"Remmy?" he said cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes, yesterday I couldn't sleep so I made up multiple nicknames for everyone."

"Great," said Remus rolling his eyes, "What are they."

"Well, yours are Remmy, Remmy-poo, Remsicle, Bookworm, Smarty-Pants, Dictionary, Lonny Lupy Lupin and the Lupinater. James, you're Jamie, Jamesie, Quidditch boy and beaver,"

"I don't want to know where you got beaver from," said James rolling his eyes.

"Peter is Sticky Pete, St. Peter and Pettholeow. Then Addy is Bumblebee, cuz Bumblebees go buzz, Princess, cuz she's the only girl, at least the only pranking girl, and elfie cuz she's so short."

"You forgot one," said James.

"I did?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," he said, "Sugar lips."

Sirius's jaw dropped and charged at James, who dodged with ease and began to tell the story of the past week to a laughing Remus.

Meanwhile, Addy was standing over a hot fire brewing a potion that was supposed to help with warts. Mrs. Crouch had been suffering from a sudden wart attack and since Addy was still grounded and the whole orphanage had already been scrapped of every piece of dirt she had been put to the job.

What Mrs. Crouch didn't know is that Addy had been the one who put the wart powder in her bed in the first place.

The potion took thirteen hours to brew so by the time Addy had added all the in all the ingredients and finished stirring it, it was past ten at night.

Addy walked up the stairs to her dorm. Rather than going to bed she went and sat on the window sill, looking up at the stairs.

Starlight Star bright, First Star I see tonight 

_I wish I may I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight_

In fact, she was so busy starring at the sky that she didn't notice three figures making there way towards her window until the largest shouted

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.  
Be not her maid, since she is envious.  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green,  
And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off."

"Ay me!" responded Addy laughing at the figure she recognized as Sirius and the two others of Remus and James.

"She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air."

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?""

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face. O, be some other name  
Belonging to a man.  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet.  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;  
And for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself."

"When did you two learn Shakespeare?" yelled Remus, laughing.

"We have a lot of free time, it's not like we study."

Remus just rolled his eyes.

Addy swung her legs over the windowsill and jumped landing on her feet like a cat.

"Ok, so if I remember correctly, we have the muggle clothes so now we're on to step two. Muggle movies!"

The four children spent the next eight hours watching

Mannequin on the Move, all about when mannequins attack helpless shoppers,

Lawnmower Man Two, Beyond Cyberspace, although they had not seen the first one,

Santa with Muscles, an epic about when a crude millionaire suddenly believes he is Santa for odd, unexplainable reasons

Yûgiô: Gekijô-ban, although they did not understand a word of it,

The Never-ending story III, the last never-ending story (hmm, I wonder how that works out?)

Bad News Bears go to Japan (A real movie, I swear!)

Santa Clause Conquers the Martians, self explanatory,

And Last but not least

The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill, But Came Down a Mountain, a romantic comedy.

It was five in the morning when Addy finally crawled into bed, after making the three boys promise to pick her up the following night at ten, ready for the final step of the plan.

Addy barely closed her eyes before a five thirty, Mrs. Crouch was shaking her awake to start preparing breakfast.

Addy endured the rest of the day thinking of what she had planned for that night.

Slowly enough the day passed.

Finally it was ten and Addy was sitting on her windowsill dressed in full muggle garb.

A few minutes later three figures in muggle clothes were seen creeping towards her in the distance. Addy jumped off of the window and met them half way.

"Come on guys," she whispered, dragging then towards the leaky cauldron.

"Where are you taking us?" whispered Remus.

"Muggle London, I've heard of a very nice club there we can go to, we'll just have to lie about our ages. You have to be thirteen to enter."

"Muggle London!" said Remus, grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him, "you're going to get in trouble again, Addy you can't get in trouble!"

"We won't get caught!" she said shrugging him off.

"That's what you said last time!' said James, running up to meet them.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Guys, leave her alone, it's not like this is first time she has snuck away," said Sirius.

"Wait, " said Remus, "You've snuck away before!"

"Duh!" said Addy, "How many broken wrists do you think I had to get before I could nail that landing every time?"

"You broke your wrist?"

"It's easy to fix, I just copied what your mother did back at Gringotts."

With that Addy walked ahead of the other three.

"Gringotts?" said Sirius, "what was she doing in Gringotts?"

"I don't know, I never got an answer, except a lie," said Remus looking at James.

"She was robbing it," said James casually.

"No, no one can rob Gringotts!" said Remus, rolling his eyes.

"Believe what you want," said James, shrugging his shoulders and running to catch up with Addy.

"She didn't rob Gringotts right?" said Remus looking at Sirius, he too shrugged.

"I don't know, you never do know what that girl is capable of when she puts her mind to it."

The four finished their walk in silence until they came up to a small club with a skew neon sign the read-

Luigi's Mexican Cowboy Club

and in smaller letters beneath it,

Kareyoki Night!

(I'm oh so sorry about that spelling but I really don't know how to spell Kareyoki)

"Alright," said Addy turning to face the three boys before they entered the club, "this is the final stage, Kareyo-yo-yo-yo-yo-yoki!"

(N/A: copy-righted to my great friend copy, the one and only kareyo-yo-yo-yo-yokier)

With that Addy ran into the club and sat down on a table. Remus, Sirius and James followed her, but as soon as they reached the table she stood up and ran to the stage. Unscrewing the microphone from it's base she chose a song to sing.

_Ah Ohh Hey Hey  
I said, hey boy sittin in your tree  
Mummy always wants you to come for tea  
Don't be shy, straighten up your tie  
Get down from your tree house sittin in the sky  
I wanna know just what to do  
Is it very big is there room for two?  
I got a house with windows and doors  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours_

_Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey  
Let the fun begin hey  
I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey  
I'll huff I'll puff  
I'll huff I'll puff and blow you away _

_Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie_

_Do you play with the girls, play with the boys ?  
Do you ever get lonely playing with your toys ?  
We can talk, we can sing  
I'll be the queen and you'll be the king  
Hey boy in your tree  
Throw down your ladder make a room for me  
I got a house with windows and doors  
I'll show you mine if you show me yours_

_Gotta let me in, hey, hey, hey  
Let the fun begin hey  
I'm the wolf today hey, hey, hey  
I'll huff I'll puff  
I'll huff I'll puff and blow you away_

_Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie_

_Say you will say you won't  
Say you'll do what I don't  
Say you're true, say to me c'est la vie_

She finished and the hall burst out in appaulse.

"I bet I can do better," said James, "I could kill this crowd in laughter!"

"Yeah right," said Addy handing him the mike, "Prove it!"

(N/A: alright underlined is James and Bolded is Sirius and slanted is Addy)

Uh huh, extra cheese.  
Uh huh, uh huh, save a piece for me.

Pizza party at your house,  
I went just to check it out.  
19 extra larges,  
What a shame, no one came.  
Just us, eatin' all alone,  
You said take the pizza home.  
No sense lettin' all this go to waste,  
So then I faced 

Pizza all day, and everyday, there's cheese round the clock,  
It's gettin' me blocked, And I sure don't care, for  
irregularity. 

Tell me,  
Why'd you have to go and make me so constipated?  
Cos' right now I'd do anything to just get my bowels evacuated,  
In the bathroom.  
I sit and I wait and I strain and I sweat and I clench and I  
feel the pain  
Oh, should've taken laxatives or had my colon irrigated.  
No, no, no. 

"Man, that was nothing!" said Sirius, also going on to the stage and grabbing the mike from James.

**I was feelin' pretty down,  
'Til my girlfriend came around.  
We're just so alike in every way, I gotta say.  
In fact, I just thought I might,  
pop the question there that night.  
I was kissing her so tenderly,  
But woe is me. **

**Who would have guessed, her family crest?  
I suddenly spy, tattooed on her thigh.  
And son of a gun, it's just like the one on me.  
Tell me. **

**How was I supposed to know we were both related?  
Believe me, if I knew she was my cousin we never would have dated.  
What to do now?  
Should I go ahead and propose and get hitched and have kids with  
11 toes,  
And move to Alabama where that kind of thing is tolerated.  
No, no, no. **

**(no no no)**

"Now, boys step back and watch a pro at work!" bragged Addy stepping up for her turn.

_Ooh, I had so much on my mind,  
**I thought maybe I'd unwind.  
Try out that new roller coaster ride,  
And the guide... ** _

**Said not to stand, but that's a demand,  
That I couldn't meet, I got on my feet,  
And stood up instead and knocked off my head you see.  
Tell me.**

**Why'd I have to go and get myself decapitated?  
This really is a major inconvenience, oh man I **_**really hate it.  
It's such a drag now.  
I can't eat, I can't breathe, I can't snore, I **__**can't belch or  
yodel anymore,  
Can't spit or **__**blow my nose or even read Sports Illustrated.  
Oh no! ** _

**Why'd I have to go and get myself all mutilated?  
I gotta tell ya, life without a head kinda makes me irritated.  
What a bummer.  
I can't blink, I **_can't cough, I can't sneeze.  
But my neck is __enjoying a pleasant breeze now.  
Haven't been the same __since my head and I were separated.  
No, no, no._

"Alright, Remus, your turn!" said Addy throwing the mike at him.

"What me?" he said, still sitting on the table.

"Yeah, come on, give us your best material!"

"Fine," said Remus relunctantly going up to the stage and giving a little intro to his song. "I would like to take a moment to regress from this nights arranged events to sing a song that is completely pointsless. This may prove useful to some of you, in a bizarre set of cercumstances, it is simply the names of the chemical elements set to a possible recognizable tune.

There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium,  
And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium,  
And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium,  
And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium,  
Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium,  
And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium,  
And gold and protactinium and indium and gallium,  
And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium.

There's yttrium, ytterbium, actinium, rubidium,  
And boron, gadolinium, niobium, iridium,  
And strontium and silicon and silver and samarium,  
And bismuth, bromine, lithium, beryllium, and barium.

There's holmium and helium and hafnium and erbium,  
And phosphorus and francium and fluorine and terbium,  
And manganese and mercury, molybdenum, magnesium,  
Dysprosium and scandium and cerium and cesium.  
And lead, praseodymium, and platinum, plutonium,  
Palladium, promethium, potassium, polonium,  
And tantalum, technetium, titanium, tellurium,  
And cadmium and calcium and chromium and curium.

There's sulfur, californium, and fermium, berkelium,  
And also mendelevium, einsteinium, nobelium,  
And argon, krypton, neon, radon, xenon, zinc, and rhodium,  
And chlorine, carbon, cobalt, copper, tungsten, tin, and sodium.

These are the only ones of which the news has come to Ha'vard,  
And there may be many others, but they haven't been discavard.

The room errupted with appaulse and the club's anouncer took the mike and turned to face the audiance.

"Alright, we just had four great acts, now it's up to you, only one can be the best! so who do you want to be tonights winner?"

N/A: honeslty, who do you want to win Review and put it in your review and the winner will get the prize!


	23. Kidnapped

N/A: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy with softball and school! Now I'll stop with excuse since I know you all don't care.

Disclaimer: haven't you figured out that I don't own this yet? Hero by Nickleback and When you wish upon a star is Disney.

P.S. I can't think of a ps write now.

"And the winner is… Remus Lupin!"

"What the bloody hell!" yelled Addy loudly over everyone's clapping, "Did anyone even vote for him!"

The applause only got louder as Remus took a bow.

Addy just stood there, open mouthed, cursing under her breath.

Two hours later, the foursome walked out of the club. Addy, James and Sirius were singing songs on the top of their lungs, running ahead of Remus, who was smirking at his friend's antics.

(N/A: bolded is Sirius, slanted is Addy, normal is James and underlined is all even Remus)

**I am so high. I can hear heaven.**  
I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
_Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron. They stopped singing and crept in silently.

Assembled in the pub was a group of odd characters. They all had on long masks and billowing black robes even though there was no wind.

The whole pub had an icy silence. The group of about six masked people walked through the pub, unnoticed by any others except the four children who had just entered. Addy felt shivers go down her spine. One of the men was hunched over, almost like a werewolf. Addy's vision fogged up and she felt her brain compress as though pressure was being applied from all directions.

The man obviously felt it too and turned to look in Addy's direction. Their eyes met momentarily and Addy had strong feeling of familiarity, though she had never seen those before, except in her mirror.

A tall man in the center who seemed to be the leader ushered the hunched over man towards the front and Addy's eye contact was broken.

"Who were those people?" asked James.

"There's only one way to find out," answered Addy. Jaw set, she turned and led the way out of the pub after the masked people.

"Wait!" said Sirius, pushing Addy aside, "I'll lead."

"I'm perfectly capable of leading!" Addy whispered back to him, grabbing his arm. He pushed her back directly behind him so that if she had moved her head an inch it would be pressed against his back. Addy also couldn't help but notice that he had not let go of her hand.

In silence they trailed the people into a small alleyway. Sirius in the front, Addy directly behind him followed closely by James with Remus taking up the rear.

The alley was small. The shops on either side were dirty and dusty. They looked ancient and decrypted, as though they had seen many centuries turmoil.

"This Knockturn Alley!" whispered Remus.

"Thank you mister point-out the obvious!" Sirius whispered back, but Addy and James exchanged looks that clearly said they didn't know what knockturn alley was.

The group of figures had stopped, they were whispering to a shopkeeper.

"Closer!" whispered Addy. She let go of Sirius's hand and crept closer to the people. Sirius ran after her, leaving James and Remus in the shadows.

The men turned around. Instantly, they caught sight of Addy and Sirius, not well hidden in the street.

"What do we have here?" hissed the man who seemed to be their leader. Finding no way out of it, Addy decided to answer.

"Addison, Addison Mae. Twelve years old, second year at Hogwarts. And I'm warning you, don't mess with me. I'm top in all my classes!"

Sirius stood there open mouthed at what he was hearing. James and Remus were about to run from their hiding spot when Addy caught sight of them. She shook her head, telling them to remain hidden.

Pain. Her whole body shook from the biggest pain greater than that of her first cruciatus curse.

But then, who can surge a body with more pain that Lord Voldemort?

Next thing Addy knew, the world had gone black.

When she came back to her senses, she felt hard cords around her wrists. She was tied to a chair. She turned her head to look at the chair's occupant. It was Sirius. He was still knocked out from the blow.

Addy sighed. The room was completely uninteresting. There was no one else in it except herself and Sirius. She knew it was pointless to look at him. She already had his whole face memorized.

With nothing better to do, she sang softly to herself.

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you _

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true

Unbeknownst to her, Sirius had stirred and was listening to her every word. He waited until she was silent to make his presence known, not wanting her to stop.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Why do you think I know?" she snapped.

"I don't know, who were those people?"

"I don't know!"

"I think I do."

"What?"

"This summer, a man came to our house. He said his man was Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, he said he was going to purify the wizard race, do you think its him?"

"Maybe, but then, why am I alive? Why didn't he kill me? If I'm scum in his eyes, why didn't he kill me?" A memory flooded back to her, not a real memory, but one that seemed to flow through her body.

_She was in the street, surrounded by the masked people. _

"_Kill them, finish them off!" ordered the leader. _

"_No!" shouted the hunched over man with the familiar eyes. _

"_Why?" _

"_They might be useful," he stammered. _

"_Useful?" _

"_Yes."_

"I think, the hunchback man saved us."

"Why?"

"We might be useful"

"Useful?"

"Yeah…"

"How are we going to get out of here?"

The two sat in silence, niehter knowing what to do. _  
_  
_**Someone told me love will ALL save us.  
But how can that be, look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling  
That world never came.**_

_**And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.**_

_**Now that the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it wont do.**_

_**And they say that a hero can save us.  
Im not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.**_

(N/A: what do you think? The end is sort of a though pattern.)


	24. You Can't Take Me

N/A: I WON THE ELECTION! I AM 9th GRADE PRESIDENT!

Disclaimer: I do not own this. Nor do I own the song. That is You Can't Take Me, by Bryan Adams.

N/A: if anyone is interesting a betaing (is that word, no I don't think so) my story please let me know! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

P.S. remus likes Floo Powder, and I really need to get back to comedy.

Remus and James screamed. The men had aperated, taking their friends with them. They ran from their hiding places as people in the shops piled out into the street to find the source of the noise.

The people were weird, to say the least. Even in the dim light, James could see the scowls on their faces. They were starring at he and Remus as if they would like nothing more than to hex them.

Suddenly, James felt a sharp tugging at his arm. Remus was motioning for James to follow him away from the crowd of people. Silently, as they were trying to blend into the wall as best as possible, they crept towards the public fireplace and grabbed a large bit of floo powder from Remus's canister.

(N/A: Yes for my purposes he does carry the stuff around with him.)

"Gryffindor Common Room!"

A moment later, Remus had materialized in the Gryffindor Common Room at Hogwarts followed a minute afterward by James.

"Where are we going?" asked James

"Headmaster's office," Remus answered

"You know the way to Dumbledor's office!"

"Yeah, I've been there before," Remus answered nonchalantly.

"Why?"

Remus went silent.

"What?"

"Dumbledor told me not to say," Remus mumbled, it wasn't a complete lie.

"That bad huh?"

Remus nodded, it was bad alright.

"Hey, wait a second, it was you!" said James with a look of dawning comprehension on his face. Remus turned white, had he actually figured it out?

"You set the Slytherin common room on fire!"

Remus was so relieved that James had no idea of his true nature that it took a moment for the absurdity of the statement to sink in.

"Ummm…"

"I knew it wasn't just a rumor! I didn't know you had it in you! Man, when I first heard I was surprised it wasn't me! Just wait until I tell Sirius and Addy…"

A mutual silence fell between them at the mention of their friends. They quicken their pace, a worried look on their faces.

Finally they reached what James assumed had to be the entrance to Dumbledor's office. (N/A: a griffin right? I dunno is Griffin in Spanish Grifo? I can't remember.)

"Acid Pops!"

Nothing happened.

"Um… Chocolate Frogs? Licorice wands! Um… Bertie Bots every flavor beans!"

"No, it wouldn't be that! Dumbledor hates them!"

"Fine then, if you know so much about Dumbledor's candy obsession, then help me!"

"Ok!"

"Pumpkin Pasties!"

"Drubles Best blowing Gum!"

"Mars Bars!"

The Griffin sprang to life revealing the entrance to Dumbledor's office.

"How do you know what a Mars bar is?" Remus asked his pureblood friend.

"Addy…" he started but trailed off.

Both of the boys leapt up the already moving staircase two steps at a time.

As they approached the door they heard a mass of people in deep conversation. The two exchanged a glance but decided their friends were more important than whatever the grand debate going on inside was about.

They were surprised to find the office empty, except for Dumbledor who was sitting at his desk, hands folded.

"You wanted to tell me something?" he said casually as though two second years showing up in his office in the middle of the summer was a normal occurrence.

"Yes sir," said James and he began to tell the whole story of the summer starting from when they went to the mall.

------------------------------------------

Addy's eyes closed. She willed them to open. She would not scream. She would cry and she would hold onto consciousness.

"Crucio!" the deep male voice roared again.

Addy felt a sharp outburst of pain and she hit the floor. But she did not cry. She did not scream. The moment the curse was lifted she stood up indignantly to look at the man, who merely laughed.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" asked the man with a semblance of a leader.

"Just having a spot of fun master, just a spot of fun, Crucio!"

Addy fell again, deciding that as soon as she went back to Hogwarts she would learn exactly how to do the curse and reciprocate the man's actions.

If she went back to Hogwarts…

"I suppose I won't deny you of your fun," said the man through pursed lips. Addy had a distinct feeling that she had heard that voice before somewhere.

Suddenly it came to her, Gringotts, the man, with the sick one.

"_I am not Tom Riddle, I am Lord Voldemort! The undisputed dark lord!" _

"Tom! Tom Riddle!" she yelled in recognition.

Little did she know the huge mistake she had just made.

"How dare you call me by my name you orphan scum! Crucio!"

This one was, by far, the worst. The other mans ability of mastering this spell was nothing compared to Tom's. No power on the earth could have stopped Addy from screaming bloody murder so the other side of hell could distinctly make her out.

Then, the whole world went black.

Addy blinked her eyes again.

She was tied once again to the chair. Sirius was tied behind her panting. She was sure he had just met a similar fate. He was muttering under his breath, "You can't take me," over and over.

(N/A: in case you haven't picked up on it yet, bolded is Sirius, slanted is Addy and slanted and bolded is both)

You can't take me 

**Got to fight another fight **

_I gotta run another night  
_

**Get it out **

**Check it out**

_I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
_

**I gotta get me back **

_I can't be beat and that's a fact  
_

**It's OK **

**I'll find a way **

_You ain't gonna take me down no way  
_

**Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
**

_Dont' push me - I'll fight it  
_

_**Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
**_

**If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride  
**

_You can't come uninvited  
_

_**Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
**_

_You can't take me _

**I'm free  
**

_Why did it all go wrong? _

**I wanna know what's going on  
**

_And what's this holding me?  
_

**I'm not where I supposed to be  
**

_I gotta fight another fight  
_

**I gotta fight will all my might**

_I'm getting out, so check it out  
_

**Ya, you're in my way  
**

**So you better watch out**

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
_

**Dont' push me - I'll fight it  
**

_**Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up no  
**_

_If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride  
_

**You can't come uninvited**

_**Never gonna give in - never gonna give up no  
**_

_You can't take me _

I'm free 

A light clapping was distinctively heard from the other side of the room.

The hunched man with all too familiar eyes came limping over.

"Good to know you can carry a tune. You do it so well, just like your mother."

(N/A: Cliffhanger, hanging from a cliff!)


	25. Nonchalant

N/A: This is dedicated to Sophia! My new baby cousin! She was born at three AM this morning making her number child number 6 in this mad house!

Disclaimer: I don't own this, but Sophie does. (Especially since she was born like six hours ago)

"My mother?" asked Addy, hesitantly.

Who was this man and how did he know her mother?

"You knew my mother?"

"Sure I did, I killed her after all," he said this statement as though he was referring to swatting a fly, not cutting short the life of a fellow human being.

It took a moment for the words to sink into Addy. Before she had a chance to react however, the door fell open. Standing, framed in the doorway was a wizard with a long white beard and crystal blue eyes. His face was contorted into an expression of such hatred that it took both Addy and Sirius a moment to recognize him as Albus Dumbledor, their kind, and caring and thoughtful headmaster.

The hunched man grinned at him sardonically.

"Dumbledor, good to see you away from that school. It must be a grand place for you to keep yourself locked up their all the time. Not that I would know, it's not like I've been their before."

"Greyback," said Dumbledor calmly, though his nostrils flared in anger, "Unhand those two children now."

"You know what, I don't think I will," he said brandishing his wand.

"Don't make a stupid mistake," said Dumbledor, still not lifting his wand.

"That's what you want me to think, naturally! You want me to feel stupid, I may not have a degree but I was schooled by the best! The Dark Lord is superior to you!" he roared, enraged.

With a single swish of Dumbledor's wand, the man had been pined to the floor.

Suddenly, another figure was seen in the doorway. He was the man Addy had seen in Gringotts, the man who had tortured her until she blacked out. He was her enemy.

"Dumbledor," the man sneered.

Dumbledor turned to look at him. A look of shcokon his face. Dumbledor obviously did not know who it was.

"Don't you ecognize me old ma. I was a pupil of yours. Now I see you're here on the matter of the children. I would have just killed them if it had just een me, but for some odd reason, I was feeling generous and let Fernir take themn. I now see my mistake, I won't make it again. Be warned, should any of your students b, oh I don'tknow spyign on us, they will pay," the man said, and with that he apparated.

The hunhed man stood in the corner, fogotten by all except Addy, who had nottaken in a word of Voldemort's serum.

"Here you go,"whispered Dumbledor, the light twinkle restored to his eyes as he untied Sirius and Addy with a flick of his wand. Sirius massaged his wrsts from the tight cords. But Addy made a bee line for the hunchedman.

"You! You killed them!" she screamed, runnign towards the man as fast as her scrawny legs would take her.

"You bastard you can go to hell you asshole you killed my mother! Hw could you! why the bloody hell did you do it!"

She launched erself at hisface and gripped on tight to the ack of his skull as if attempting to squeeze the life out of him. As though by giving him phisical pain, she could earse the twelve years of bad dreams, nightmares and longings. As though she could earse the misery of the past by earsing him from the present. She pulled out a large chunk of his hair in her tiny fists.

Arms wrapped around her. She felt herself beg pulled off of the man. She fought with everythign she ad. To hold onto the man and to give him as much pain as she had felt for all those twelv years. If only he knew what it felt like.

"You fucking asshole! I hate you Bastard!"

She tried to break free of Dumbledor's grasp, never breaking eye contanct wth the hunched man. Suddenly, before her very ees, the thing she seeked so much to destroy, vanished.

Addy screamed on the top of her lungs it was a blood curling scream and Dumbledor with the help fo Sirius pushed her from the room.

Dumbledor led the children to a parking lot outside where they had been held captive. Outside It looked like no more than a muggel drug store with a sign "Closed for the Holidays" on it.

Sirius sat in the back of the truck next to James and Remus who were mutterign amoungst themselves, white faced. However, as soon as Addy put her knee up to join them, Dumbledor stopped her.

"Why don't you sit up front with me," he said kindly, but Addy had a feelign this was more of an order than a suggestion.

Addy shrugged her shoukders in a vain effort to look nonchalant.

Nonchalant. She told herself. This doesn't mean anything to me. I'm above it all. So what if he killed her, its not like it makes any difference. I never even met the lady. _I never met her compliments of that Bastard. _She heard a little voice say in the back of her mind.

She sat down in the truck and stuck her head out the window like a dog does on a hot day. She was determinded not to look at Dumbledor. She knew it was unreasonable for her to be mad at him, but right now she needed someone to be mad at and the old bearded wizard was an easy target.

But she had another feelign that another even smaller voice was saying.

I'm ashamed.

She was ashamed of herself. Ashamed for lashing put, ashamed that she had let her temper control her. She was supposed to be above it all. She was supposed to be better. Nonchalant.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Dumbledor.

"No," she answered simply.

"I find that talking relieves stress," he continued as thoguh he had not heard her answer.

"Not for me."

"Well, maybe you'll find it different if you try it, now tell me about yourself," he smiled calmly at er, eyes not on the road. Addy silently wondered when the old geezer got his driver's license but kept this question silent.

"Alright, I'm Addison Mae, I'm in Gryffindor, and I'm a first year."

"I know."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I was just hoping maybe you'd open up," he said truthfully.

Open up? Addy thoguht to herself, Dumbledor, who people said could read anyone saw her as a closed book. No. She said forcefully. He doesn't need to know. He doesn't want to know. He just wants to stop that Tom kid, to prove he's the best wizard. I'm not going to talk to that fraud. She exhaled deeply. Nonchalant.

"I'm not hiding anything," she answered simply, "I'm an orpahn. I don't know anythign about my past, enough said."

"What did the man say to you? Before I came in?"

"Why would I tell you? Besides, I've never met him before in ymlife, I don't even know hios name."

"I can tell you, if you tell me waht he said."

"I'll think about it."

"That man was Fernir Greyback. He is a werewolf, I believe you know what a werewolf is?"

"Werewolves are half man and half wolf creatures. Although they spend most of their lives as perfectly functional beings that can reason and work in a social situation. However, during the time of the full moon werewolves loose all control of their actions and ability to reason. Often a were-wolf is not aware of it's surrounding at all. A werewolf will attack its best friends. Becoming a werewolf is not affected through heredity. Becoming a werewolf is passed on through a werewolves bite. Although they are poisonous and can often lead to infection, a werewolf's claws will not transform someone into a werewolf. Werewolves cannot pass down to animals or humans in the animagus state," she recited from the book she had read inside Hagrid's hut.

"Good. Well, you've just about said it. Before I was headmaster, they didn't except werewolfs as students."

"But now you do," she said

"Yes."

"There's one at school now."

"How do you know that?" he asked worried.

"I saw it," she answered and the subjecct was dropped.

"Well, Greyback believes that joining forces with Voldemort will help the werewolves gain status in the wizardign comminity. He hates wizards. Now I believe that our goal said it's tie for you to talk to me," he said as they turned into a gas station.

"Correction, I said I'd think about it," with that she jumped out of the car without turning back.

N/A: what do you think Review!


	26. Another wish Upon a Star

N/A: ok the website is going strong. Maddi (my twin remember?) is coding it for me because she is a genius like that and I'm lazy (not to mention that I'm taking AP and she's not) It should be up sometime soon.

Disclaimer: the day that I own the Harry Potter books is the day that Luna Lovegood becomes the main character. Because I love Luna.

P.S. Still looking for a Beta! Smiles

P.S.S. Did you all know that everytime you put something in stars the annoying computer gets rid of the stars and bolds it. I find that extremely annoying and pointless.

P.S.S.S OMG I'm so sorry for the incredible amount of spelling mistakes in my last one, I didn't type it n word and a bunch of stuff happened, typically though I do use spell check, sorry KRP. (A beta would be an easy way to fix that)

Addy ran into the small drugstore next to the gas station. She made a beeline for the bathroom, only pausing to ask where the bathroom was.

She splashed her face with water and looked into the mirror. Her face was red and it was evident that she had been crying. She rubbed her eyes hard and then dried them.

She smiled brightly.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a long time. Once she was sure there was no more evidence of her misery she walked out into the store.

Nonchalant.

In the store, Sirius, Remus and James were running around with crisp five-pound notes in their hands.

Dumbledor casually made his way over to Addy, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked indignantly.

She walked over to the boys who were frantically running around the candy aisle.

"Goobers!" yelled Sirius, "We have to get Goobers!"

"What's so exciting about chocolate covered peanuts?" asked Remus looking at his hyperventilating friend.

Addy pretended to be laughing at her friend's antics, while she really felt miles away.

Nonchalant.

Addy eyed a journal sitting on the back shelf. It was a small book with a black leather cover.

She turned it over to look at the price.

Six Pounds.

Shrugging she decided to get it along with a small drink Remus told her was called a Slushie.

Finally, they headed out the door.

Remus bought an apple, a carton of milk, two sandwiches, a side salad and a package of nuts. (What growing werewolves need their nutrition?)

James bought a sandwich, a piece of cake and a carton of chocolate milk.

Sirius bought thirteen packs of goobers.

As soon as they went over to Dumbledor's truck, Addy jumped into the back.

"Addison," said Dumbledor, the concerned look still in his eyes, "Would you like to sit up here with me?"

"No," she answered simply and rudely, turning her back to him.

"I'll ride with you," said Remus making his way to the front seat.

(Okay this is for those of you who wanted a description of Dumbledor's car)

Addy leaned against the back of the truck. It was painted bright red. It was about two feet off the ground and quite roomy.

The truck began to rumble away into the darkness. Addy sighed.

Nonchalant.

She looked up into the sky at her. Closing her eyes, she made her wish.

_Starlight Star bright, First Star I see tonight._

_I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight._

N/A: This story is coming to an end. I am planning on making each year a story on its own. I might get the first chapter of the next story up today, hopefully.


	27. Lost in the Wilderness

N/A: Last Chapter of the 1st story, Starlight. Next is Moonlight.

Disclaimer: not mine, obviously. Alright the first song is from Rent, the musical, quite good musical actually, then the next song is Lost in the Wilderness from the musical Children of Eden, very bad musical, we're singing songs from it at church school and I have to sing Cain and my teacher started  
laughing I didn't know why and said I was perfect for the part. So I actually looked it up in the bible (Portuguese edition, I lost my English on e ages ago and I didn't feel like asking Maddi for hers cuz she would laugh at me and ask how I knew what a bible was, anyway so Cain is the devil child. My church school teacher found this funny cuz he thinks I'm a heathen just because I've read Harry Potter more times then I've looked at the bible and can recite paragraphs from it but not from the bible.

P.S. This chapter and the whole next story is dedicated to Polaris, my new

BETA! I luv her so very very much! Hugs

P.S. This is a note for KRP to answer one of your questions. I meant to pu this in the last chapter but I reread it and realized you're right, it wasn't there. Dumbledore gave them the money. Addy has no real money to her name.

Remus sat in the front of the car with Dumbledore. A million questions ran through his head as he tried to start up a conversation with Dumbledore.

"Sir," he asked, "Where are we going?"

"Hogwarts," Dumbledore answered.

Remus fidgeted, trying to get the next question out.

"You can ask me anything, you know that right?" said Dumbledore turning to smilat Remus.

"How did you find Addy and Sirius? How did you know where they were?" he asked curiously.

Dumbledore smiled again.

"Inquisitive, aren't we? Well, I supposed you would ask that. Well, actually, thought Addy would ask that."

"What did you and Addy talk about?"

"Nothing. She didn't feel like talking."

"Oh."

"Do you know the name of the man who tired to kidnap them?" he asked.

"No," answered Remus truthfully.

"I do. Unfortunately. Tom Marvolo Riddle." Dumbledore sighed then continued,

"He was a student of mine twenty years ago."

"But why did he want to kidnap Addy and Sirius?"

"I don't think he had any particular motive or reason for kidnapping them. I just happened. It was actually Greyback who wanted them."

"Who's Greyback?" Remus interrupted.

"One question at a time, Remus. Now going back to your first question. How found Addy and Sirius, first you have to promise not to tell Addy, I will tell her when she's ready to hear it. I thought that was going to be today, but apparently she's not ready. And what's more, she seems to hate me."

"I promise sir, but what could be so bad about it?" Remus asked apprehensively.

"You understand prejudice better than anyone else I know Remus. Now you need to understand the prejudices others have to endure. There are many in our world that do not think very highly of orphans. They think of them as low, annoyances that drain the money from the government. There are many people who look for any reason to get rid of them."

"What do you mean? How can they get rid of a human being?"

"Kill them. Or as they would call it, child misplacement."

"Whoa. But...who?"

"Well, the last one that occurred was two years ago. The orphan was a gir named Jennifer. I believe Addison was a friend of hers. She was killed by

"Walburga Black." Dumbledore continued.

"Black?" Remus exclaimed, surprised. "Do you mean Sirius's mum?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied solemnly.

"But, how could his family do something like that?"

"The Blacks are one of the most famous, highly acknowledged pureblood families and even if sometimes they get out of hand with their antics, with their status, it's acceptable. Now, in order to stop these misplacements, Mrs. Crouch has a map that tells her where every single one of her children are. Though they don't know it. Therefore, Addison will never be truly lost.

"Now, your next question concerned Fernir Greyback. Fernir was a man, though that man is now lost deep within the evil of his heart. He has become amonster."

"A monster?"

"A werewolf, to be precise."

Remus went pale. Greyback was a werewolf, he was a monster. Then did that make him, Remus, a monster as well?

"I should probably explain myself. Greyback hates humans. It is werewolves lik him that give all werewolves such a horrid reputation. He kills for pleasure. Purposely biting people, cursing them to become what he is. But I do not think he wishes to be a werewolf any longer."

"I don't blame him," whispered Remus.

"There is a way to stop being a werewolf, you know."

Suddenly Remus' ears perked up. A way to end his curse? What was it?

"No Remus, it is not something you can do. Even if you could, you'd never do it. The way to end the curse is to bite your first born on the full moon that falls on his or her birthday."

Remus began to think. Would it be worth it? Could he, if he ever had a child, bite him or her? It would end his misery, but could he be so heartless as to curse someone else? His own child. An innocent?

"But what does this have to do with Addy, sir?"

" You see, Greyback had a wife by the name of Allison Bennet, an America muggle. Fernir believes he killed her, but I saved her. I asked her to raise the girl and then send her to school, naturally in America. Rebecca Bennet is her daughter's name. I believe she is in her first year at Salem Witch Academy."

"But, Addy, sir?"

"It is my belief that Fernir thinks Addy is Rebecca. However, until she tell me what Fernir said to her, I cannot be certain. But if he does, then Addy is in mortal peril."

"Could Addy really be Rebecca?"

Dumbledore left his last question unanswered as they rode off into th darkness.

Three hours later they pulled into Hogsmade station in the truck. Remus and Dumbledore went out to the back of the truck to get the others.

They found James sprawled out across over half of the trunk's space.

Dumbledor smiled as his eyes came to rest on Sirius and Addy.

Addy was balled up in the corner of the truck. Sirius was leaning on her wit his arms around her. Addy's hand clasped around Sirius' index finger and he had his hand clasped around hers.

Dumbledore prodded the three children awake with his wand. Addy jumped startled, and blushed when she found herself in Sirius arms.

"You three," he said motioning to Sirius, Remus and James, "Are to go up to your dormitories and get a good night's sleep. I am going to allow you to spend the last three weeks of summer here at Hogwarts."

They ran off and Addy stood up to follow them when Dumbledore said, "Pleas stay Addison. I would like your company up in my office for a moment."

Addy hesitated but finding no way out of the situation, followed Dumbledore to the gargoyle and up to his office.

" Sherbet lemon?" he asked, pointing to a container on his desk. Addy eyes it suspiciously and Dumbledore sighed. Would this little girl ever trust him?

"Sit," he said, motioning to an armchair.

"I don't plan on getting comfortable. I want to have this meeting and leave as soon as possible."

"Suit yourself. I know very well that I will not be getting any answers from you. I just wanted to show you something."

Dumbledore walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a silver basin. Floating inside of it was a substance. It was neither gas nor liquid. Addy couldn't help but be attracted to it.

Dumbledore took a small flask from his robes.

"I want you to see this."

He poured the contents of the flask into the pensive and Addy got the glimps of a blonde lady before she disappeared into the mist.

"Jump in, I"ll be waiting for you."

Addy walked over to the pensive and looked into it. As soon as she did she could feel herself tumbling into the darkness.

She found herself on a frozen street. There were groups of people huddled in groups rubbing their hand together for warmth. One girl in particular caught her attention. She had long blonde hair and delicate features. Addy examined her carefully. She could have passed for Addy's older sister. Except, Addy didn't have brown eyes and did have many more freckles then this lady. She and her  
fellows were singing.

(Bolded and Slanted is all, slanted is the lady who looked like Addy and anyone

else will be specified)

_**Christmas Bells Are Ringing**_

_**Christmas Bells Are Ringing**_

_**Christmas Bells Are Ringing**_

_**On TV - At SAKS**_

A cop was standing in the shadows was looking on disapprovingly as he muttered to himself.

**Honest Living, Honest Living**

**Honest Living, Honest Living**

**Honest Living, Honest Living**

But the group continued to harmonize.

_**Can't You Spare A Dime Or Two**_

_**Here But For The Grace Of God Go You**_

_**You'll Be Merry**_

_**I'll Be Merry**_

_**Though Merry Ain't In My Vocabulary**_

_**No Sleighbells**_

_**No Santa Claus**_

_**No Yule Log**_

_**No Tinsel**_

_**No Holly**_

_**No Hearth**_

_**No**_

A small boy with red hair and freckles wearing rags clutching a small teddy bear sang,

**'Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer'**

_**Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer**_

_**No Room At The Holiday Inn - Oh No**_

_**And It's Beginning To Snow**_

Addy noticed another group of people who were trying to sell a collection of random items. They were also a rag tag group.

_**Hats, Bats, Shoes, Booze**_

_**Mountain Bikes, Potpourri**_

_**Leather Bags, Girlie Mags**_

_**Forty Fives, AZT**_

_**No One's Buying**_

_**Feel Like Crying**_

_**No Room AT The Holiday Inn - Oh No**_

_**And It's Beginning To Snow**_

**How About A Fur-**

**In Perfect Shape**

**Owned By An MBA From Uptown**

**I Got A Tweed**

**Broken In By A Greedy**

**Broker Who Went Broke**

**And Then Broke Down**

A couple came walking up the lane. There was an older woman carrying jacket that she began to hand out to the poor around her. The man scowled disapprovingly. He sang,

(N/A: bolded for the man and slanted for the women)

**You Don't Have To Do This**

_Hush Your Mouth, It's Christmas_

**I Do Not Deserve You, Angel**

**Give - Give**

**All You Do**

**Is Give**

**Give Me Some**

**Way To Show**

**How You've Touched**

**Me So**

_Kiss Me - It's Beginning To Snow_

Two men walked up the path. One had blue eyes. Electric blue, pure eyes. Addy looked into them. She had never seen eyes like them on anyone else except the man, Fenrir Greyback, it had to be. No one had such eyes.

Except Addy. His friend had lighter blonde hair and was shorter then him. He had a pointed chin that Addy also recognized as her own.

Bloody hell where am I?

(N/A: it's bolded for Fernir and slanted for his friend.)

_... She Said, 'Would You Light My Candle'_

_And She Put On A Pout_

_And She Wanted You_

_To Take Her Out Tonight?_

**Right**

_She Got You Out!_

**She Was More Than Okay**

**But I Pushed Her Away**

**It Was Bad - I Got Mad**

**And I Had To Get Her Out Of My Sight**

_Wait, Wait Wait - You Said She Was_

_Sweet_

**Let's Go Eat I'll Just Get Fat**

**It's The One Vice Left-When You're**

**Dead Meat**

**There - That's Her**

_Maureen?_

Allison!

**Wo!**

_I Should Go_

_**Both: Hey - It's Beginning To Snow**_

A group of carolers passed by singing a happy Christmas song. Addy contemplated how different they were from the rest of the scene.

_**I'm Dreaming Of A White Christmas**_

Suddenly, Addy noticed a group in the corner. The lady that resembled her, Alison, had moved over to join them. They looked wasted as they sang hoarsely.

_**Follow The Man - Follow The Man**_

_**With His Pockets Full Of The Jam**_

_**Follow The Man - Follow The Man**_

_**Help Me Out, Daddy**_

_**If You Can**_

_**Got Any D Man?**_

Addy noticed they were singing to man that she recognized, Mundungus Fletcher. He was selling something and knowing him it couldn't be good. Addy had helped Mundungus with some of his exploits every now and then for a little extra money.

(N/A: Mundungus is slanted for now)

_I'm Cool_

_**Got Any C Man**_

_I'm Cool_

_**Got Any X**_

_**Any Smack**_

_**Any Horse**_

_**Any Jugie Boogie Boy**_

_**Any Blow?**_

Fernir walked up to Allison.

(n/A: now Allison will be slanted and bolded is Greyback)

**Hey**

_Hey_

**I Just Want To Say**

**I'm Sorry For The Way --**

_Forget It_

**I Blew Up**

**Can I Make It Up To You?**

_How?_

**Dinner Party?**

_That'll Do_

Suddenly Mundungus approached them.

(N/A: dung underlined. If this is confusing, I'm sorry)

Hey Lover Boy - Cutie Pie

You Steal My Client - You Die

**You Didn't Miss Me - You Won't Miss Her**

**You'll Never Lack For Customers**

The junkies began to sing again, no longer accompanied by Alison.

_**I'm Willin'**_

_**I'm Illin'**_

_**I Gotta Get My Sickness Off**_

_**Gotta Run, Gotta Ride**_

_**Gotta Gun, Gotta Hide -- Gotta Go**_

_**And It's Beginning To Snow**_

Everyone began to sing-

_**HOMELESS:**_

_**Christmas Bells Are Swinging**_

_**Christmas Bells Are Ringing**_

_**Christmas Bells Are Ringing**_

_**In My Dreams - Next Year**_

_**Once You Donate You Can Go**_

_**Celebrate In Tuckahoe**_

_**You'll Feel Cheery**_

_**I'll Feel Cherry**_

_**Tho' I Dont Really Know That Theory**_

_**No Bathrobe**_

_**No Steuben Glass**_

_**No Cappucino Makers**_

_**No Pearls, No Diamonds**_

_**No 'Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire'**_

_**Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire**_

_**No Room At The Holiday Inn, Oh No -**_

_**COPS:**_

_**I'm Dreaming Of A White Christmas**_

_**Just Like The Ones I Used To Know**_

_**Jingle Bells - Prison Cells**_

_**La La La La - Fa La La La**_

_**You Have The Right To Remain**_

_**Silent Night Holy Night**_

_**Fall On Your Knees On Night Divine**_

_**You'll Do Some Time**_

_**Fa La La La La**_

_**Fa La La La La**_

_**JUNKIES:**_

_**Got Any C Man?**_

_**Got Any D Man?**_

_**Got Any B Man?**_

_**Got Any X? - Crack?**_

_**I'm Willin' - I'm Illin'**_

_**Gotta Get My Sickness Off**_

_**C-D Help Me**_

_**Follow The Man Follow The Man**_

_**Follow The Man**_

_**Jugie Boogie-Jugie Boogie**_

_**Follow The Man Follow The Man**_

_**Any Crack Any X Any Jugie Boogie Boy**_

_**Any Blow Any X Any Jugie Boogie Boy**_

_**Got Any D Man, Got Any C Man**_

_**Got Any Crack-Any X-Any Jugie Boogie?**_

Greyback and Alison were walking down the other side as she tried to hold his hand. Suddenly he pulled back.

**Let's Not Hold Hands Yet**

_Is That A Warning?_

_**BOTH:**_

_**We Just Need**_

_**To Take It Slow**_

_**I Should Tell You I Should Tell You**_

_**I Should Tell You I Should Tell You**_

_**I Should Tell You I...**_

_**Everyone:**_

_**And It's Beginning To**_

_**And It's Beginning To**_

_**And It's Beginning To-**_

_**Snow!**_

Addy let herself being pulled out of the pensieve. Dumbledore was standing nearby, calmly staring at her.

"Well, if that's all you had to show me, then I'll be going." Addy said curtly, walking towards the door only to find it locked.

"Let me out," she said coldly. Dumbledore simply stared at her fixedly. Add stared back, two can play that game, she thought.

After what seemed like ages Dumbledore broke the gaze, smiling.

"Who taught you Occlumency?" he asked.

These words had no effect on Addison what so ever, and with out dropping her guard she spit back, "When I want nonsense babbled at me I will slip a babbling beverage into your pumpkin juice. Merlin knows I could do it in my sleep."

"As could I, Addison. But one must over come the urge to perform such childish acts. I believe that no one has taught you Occulemncy. I will have to ask then, for your opinion. What did you think of the scene you just witnessed?"

"First tell me why you showed it to me, then I'll tell you what I thought of it."

"I will not fall for that again, Addison," Dumbledore said casually. "You tell me first."

Addison sighed. "I thought it was weird, happy? Now cough it up Dumbledore, what the hell were those people."

"You know very well that I am not satisfied with that answer, Ms. Mae," he said remaining calm and serene.

"Well, you never requested a satisfactory answer. You just appealed for an answer, and I obliged. So now, you have to supply if you wish to still be revered as a man of your word."

"Since when have you spoken in elevated diction?"

"Amelia convinced me to read the dictionary." Addy replied, indifferently.

"Oh, well I suppose you are right. I will tell you why I showed you that. There is a girl, about your age. Her name is Rebecca Bennet. She lives in America. She is there to keep her safe from her destiny. Fenrir Greyback is seeking her out to kill her. She is safe. You, however, are not."

"Bloody hell, Dumbledore!"

"Professor Dumbledore, Addison. And no swearing."

"Whatever, how, sir does this affect me."

"You look like her. Fenrir thinks you are her. So long as he believes you to be her, he will stop at nothing to find you and bite you."

"Bite me? Ew. I don't want some random guy's drool all over me."

"He is a werewolf. The only way for a person to stop being a werewolf is to bite their first born on the full moon that falls on their birthday. You are in grave danger. Therefore, for your own safety, I do not want you to wander away from the grounds or to be out past dark."

"Whatever," said Addy again pulling at the handle again. When it didn't open, Addy had an idea.

She walked over to the window and swung herself onto the ledge.

"What are you doing?" asked Professor Dumbledore, running to help Addy up.

"Numbering the stars, can I borrow a quill?" she answered, bitter sarcasm ringing in her voice.

Dumbledore looked at he rdown his nose, "The truth, Addison."

"All right. Fine. It is my intention to climb down this wall, visit Hagrid in his hut, steal a plimy egg to find out what the hell a plimy is and if there is any way to make it evil, wander around the forest just because I'm not allowed to, take a plunge into the lake and have a swim with the Giant Squid, walk into the castle through the front door and raid the kitchens. Then I will go to bed, most likely on a couch in the common room."

"I'm very sorry, but I cannot allow you to do that."

"Too bad."

Suddenly, Addy let go of the windowsill. With a thud she landed on all fours at the bottom of the tower.

A second later, Dumbledore reappeared next to Addy.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I've been jumping down windowsills since I was five. I couple broken wrist later and I learned how to slow myself down."

"With magic."

"No, with the power of turnips." Addy rolled her eyes, "Yes, with magic!"

"But, with out a wand?"

"Yeah, so?" Addy shrugged and made her way towards Hagrid's hut.

"No," said Dumbledore sternly. "You need to sleep."

He steered her into the castle and only left her when she was tucked into her bed in the girl's dormitory.

As soon as the door closed Addy snuck out of bed and opened the window. She went and sat outside on the roof. Finally out of sight of everyone she let herself cry. She cried and cried. She was red in the face, her eyes were puffy and blood shot as she tried to wish her troubles away. To wish for the one thing she had wished for every night for the past eleven years.

_Starlight, Starbright, First Star I see tonight_

_I wish I may I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight_

_Here I am your faithful child_

_Please make my wish come true_

_May you hear me and respond_

_Let me know my paradise_

_All these years of this cruel joke_

_The best of my work going up in smoke_

_Praying for a future from these silent starry skies_

_How much more of this must I take_

_This is the day I will make a future for myself_

_But, it was my wish..._

_Was it my wish have I just been conned_

_I will never know_

_I will never grow_

_If I never go_

_Beyond_

_I never made this world, I didn't even lose it_

_And I know no one said fair_

_But I had a family once_

_They had the chance to choose_

_They gave it away including my share_

_And now I'm lost in wilderness_

_Lost, crying in the wilderness_

_And if anyone's watching it seems they couldn't care less_

_I'm lost wilderness_

_I follow all the rules_

_I swallow the stories_

_And every night I wish on a star_

_Dreaming your day will come, trusting in allegories_

_And every morning look where I am_

_Lost in the Wilderness_

_Lost, lonely, dying in the wilderness_

_With no chance of living well, until I confess_

_I lost in the wilderness_

_So many times I've watched the eagle fly to the sun_

_And wondered how he got to be so free_

_If you ever have you know your journey's begun_

_Hey what I got to loose, when already I am_

_Lost in the wilderness_

_And where I am headed now, I couldn't guess but_

_Off I go without a warning_

_Running as I hit the ground_

_Where my future lies before me_

_Where my heart is outward bound_

_Till one bright and distant morning_

_I may stop and look around_

_And there in the wilderness_

_Finally we'll be found!_

Addy threw her legs over the windowsill and sat down on her bed. She never again looked into that sky, never again to stare into the bright skies and wish. Within time, she would forget her wish completely.

Azakaban does that to people.

N/A: Ok, this one is done! The next one will start up very soon, Moonlight.


End file.
